Destinados a amarse
by MONIELITA CULLEN
Summary: Porque no todo es lo que parece y cuanto más oscura es la noche, más cerca está el amanecer. Cuando el verdadero amor está destinado a ser nada ni nadie se puede interponer en su camino. Historia registrada en safecreative.
1. Aperitivo 1

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, por aquí me tienen nuevamente con esta nueva locura que no paraba de zumbar en mi cabeza. Así que SEAN BIENVENIDAS.**

**Quiero agradecer a ****Manu DeMarte**** por las hermosas portadas que hizo para la historia.**

**Bueno de momento no me quiero extender mucho así que les pido de favor que ****al final lean unas pequeñas aclaraciones**** que tengo que hacerles.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de toda la historia pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y a la serie de tv estadounidense **_**Bones**_** (**_**Huesos**_**, en español), yo solo juego con ellos, la trama de la historia es completamente de mi autoría.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**VETE YA**

"Una vez más viniste a buscarme…  
Una vez más clamas por mí,  
una vez más te muestras desesperado  
por no alejarte de mi lado,  
por no perder el contacto conmigo…  
Eres un cínico… no hay razón que te justifique,  
no hay perdón que alcance  
para salvarte de la culpa  
de haber destruido mi amor.  
Mientras estuviste cerca  
dejaste mis días sin luz,  
mis abrazos vacíos,  
mis besos en el aire,  
mis caricias bloqueadas y mis sueños hechos trizas.

Tuviste mi corazón aún con vida en la palma de tu mano  
y no te importó, estrechar tus dedos  
y juntarlos hasta que el aire en tu mano no entrara  
y mis latidos poco a poco se apagaran.

**¡VETE YA!**

**Anónimo."**

Los brazos de aquella mujer, que desde hace dos años había actuado como una madre para ella, la acogían mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Y es que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, sentía que su vida se derrumbaba, que el único pilar que la sostenía se estaba desmoronando y dejando solo mil pedazos de ella.

El hombre que había conocido desde niña, su mejor amigo, la persona que la había mantenido a flote cuando la vida de sus padres se extinguió a causa de un grave accidente automovilístico, dejándola sola en el mundo; y su gran amor en la actualidad, le había dado la estocada final en su corazón.

Nunca llegó a imaginar que la situación en la que se encontraban desde hacía ya casi un año llegara a tener ese final. Aún se negaba a aceptar que el hombre que tanto amaba la hubiera engañado de esa forma, cualquier otra cosa hubiera esperado menos eso; sentía su alma desgarrarse por dentro y a pesar de que quería ser una mujer fuerte y valiente, sencillamente en ese momento sentía que sus fuerzas habían salido huyendo de su cuerpo.

Esme Cullen acunaba en sus brazos, maternalmente, a aquella muchacha a la que siempre había considerado y querido como a una hija. Y sufría, sufría mucho al verla así de destrozada y más aún por saber que el culpable de todo ese dolor era su propio hijo. Ella tampoco nunca pensó que las cosas fueran a llegar a ese punto, sabía que Edward la amaba; más aún a pesar de eso, siempre había anhelado más y más, pero sin duda alguna iba a pagar un precio muy alto por sus ambiciones, y también tenía más que claro que a pesar de todo el dolor que le infringiera a esa gran mujer y se infringiera a sí mismo, no iba a cambiar su accionar, y lo lamentaba, lo lamentaba y mucho, porque aún al tener su corazón dividido, su amor de madre le gritaba interiormente que ayudara a ese joven ángel de alas rotas que consolaba entre sus brazos; aún a costa de la felicidad y salvación de su propio hijo.

Se lo debía a su mejor amiga y hermana de corazón, Reneé.

Separó un poco a Bella de su pecho y acunó maternalmente su rostro para proceder a limpiar el camino de lágrimas que seguían y seguían surcando su rostro.

-Mi hermosa niña – le dijo, una vez la sintió un ápice más calmada – lamento mucho que sea mi propio hijo el causante de todo tu dolor – expresó con sinceridad, mirándola maternalmente y con ojos cristalinos, intentando frenar sus propias lágrimas, que pugnaban por salir. Bella iba a decir algo pero ella colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que la dejara continuar – sé que será él quien más sufra con todo esto cuando realmente tome consciencia del daño que te está haciendo y que se está haciendo a sí mismo.

El rostro de Bella volvió a contraerse ante las palabras de Esme, y volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de la mujer, volviendo a llorar.

Esme volvió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras dejaba suaves caricias en su espalda y esperó a que se calmara nuevamente para continuar.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, _Tía Esme_ – dijo Bella entre susurros después de un rato, un poco más calmada pero aun hipeando; Esme sonrió, como lo hacía cada vez que escuchaba llamarla _tía_, y es que a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos, el haberla visto crecer y el haber sido la mejor amiga de su madre le había conferido ese título que nadie le quitaría – ni tú ni _tío Carlisle_ son los responsables de los actos de Ed… _de él_ – terminó por decir cuando no pudo ni siquiera llamarlo por su nombre, le dolía mucho su traición.

Esme volvió a apartarla un poco sin quitarla de su regazo.

-Lo sé mi niña – el labio de Esme tembló un poco – pero no puedo evitar pensar que en algo tuvimos que fallar para que él se comportara de esa forma.

Bella negó, en desacuerdo con ella.

-Ustedes le dieron todo cuanto estaba a su alcance – replicó – principalmente _amor_, pero él siempre quiso más, nunca entendió que para mí, lo que teníamos era más que suficiente, que juntos podríamos salir adelante, siempre y cuando estuviéramos así, juntos, pero no, él siempre quiso más – dijo entre dientes.

La mujer de rostro maternal; en forma de corazón, cuyos cálidos ojos resaltaban al ser de un color verde esmeralda, los mismos ojos que había heredado Edward, con la única diferencia que últimamente los ojos de él muy pocas veces reflejaban la calidez que proyectaban los ojos de su madre; reflexionó un poco las palabras de la joven, más sin embargo negó.

-Al principio nos engañábamos pensando que lo único que él quería era una mejor posición para poder ser digno de ti – expresó a manera de explicación – cuando vivían tus padres, de una u otra forma y a pesar del excelente trato que ellos le daban, él siempre sintió que no era digno de ti y que para serlo debía obtener más, porque la posición económica de ustedes era mejor que la nuestra.

-Sabes bien que para mi familia eso nunca fue importante – rebatió Bella, indignada, aunque siempre había sido conocedora de ese hecho – ustedes fueron los mejores amigos de mis padres, fueron nuestra familia, ellos nunca los vieron de esa forma, al contrario.

-Lo sé mi niña, lo sabemos – dijo Esme – pero ese pensamiento nunca lo pudimos sacar de la cabeza de Edward, y créeme que no lo estoy justificando ahora, porque NADA justifica lo que te ha hecho, y como te dije sé que más después se va a arrepentir bastante.

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal que había en la sala de aquel acogedor hogar, que tantas veces había visitado, y en el cuál tenía recuerdos tan hermosos y dolorosos a su vez.

Allí había pasado muchos días y noches desde su niñez hasta la actualidad, ahí había pasado una temporada cuando sus padres habían fallecido y sus _tíos_ y Edward no habían dado su brazo a torcer cuando ella quiso quedarse sola en su casa ahogando su dolor. Aquella casa era como su segundo hogar, pero ahora tanto ese hogar como su propia casa y la misma ciudad donde vivía la asfixiaban, sencillamente sabía que _no podía seguir en ese lugar._

-No puedo seguir aquí – dijo Bella después de unos minutos de silencio.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una daga en el corazón de Esme, porque de alguna u otra forma, en esas pequeñas y cortas palabras entendió que no solo se refería a esa casa, sino a todo. Ahora sí que no fue capaz de impedir que las lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas. No quería dejarla ir, la quería como a su hija, pero también era consciente de que si se quedaba le harían más daño y ya no quería verla sufrir.

-Pero no sé a dónde ir – continuó Bella ante el silencio de Esme.

Y fue con esas palabras que Esme Cullen entendió que había llegado el momento, que debía entregarle a ella la última oportunidad para empezar de nuevo o más bien para continuar con una vida que quedó en pausa. Reneé se lo había pedido en su lecho de muerte y ahora debía de cumplir su última voluntad.

La instó a levantarse.

Bella la observó dubitativa y con el ceño fruncido ante la acción de ella, pensando que había herido a su _tía_ más de lo que imaginaba_, _pero al ver en la mirada acuosa de ella y en su rostro un deje de tranquilidad, intentó calmarse un poco también.

Esme tomó su mano y la guió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la casa. Caminaron por el pasillo y luego ingresaron al dormitorio de ella y Carlisle, la dejó sentada en la cama y ella se dirigió hacia el pequeño closet que tenía, el cual abrió y empezó a rebuscar un poco hasta que finalmente dio media vuelta, pero esta vez con una pequeña cajita entre sus manos, se sentó a su lado colocando la cajita en su regazo, y luego la miró profundamente.

-Sabes que Reneé y Charlie no eran tus padres biológicos – no preguntó si no que afirmó, Bella asintió.

-Sí – contestó ella, extrañada por sus palabras, sus padres le habían dicho que ella era adoptada, cuando tenía 12 años – pero para mí siempre fueron mis padres, el enterarme de eso nunca hizo ninguna diferencia para mí.

-Así es mi ángel – Esme tomó la mano de Bella – ni siquiera te rebelaste ni batallaste cuando te lo dijeron, ni mucho menos después en tu época de adolescencia y eso dice mucho de tu noble y gran corazón, siempre tuviste amor para ellos y para todos.

-¿A qué viene esto ahora? – preguntó la joven al ver que Esme dudaba un poco en continuar.

Esme suspiró profundamente, para darse valor y continuó esta vez mirando la caja en su regazo.

-A que aquí… – dijo esta vez poniendo la mano libre encima de la caja – tienes la oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, para buscar tu felicidad. Enante me dijiste que no podías seguir aquí – Bella asintió – pero que no sabías a donde ir – ella volvió a asentir – pero aquí, mi pequeña – señaló la caja – aquí está tu as bajo la manga, una segunda oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida, porque estoy más que segura que quedarte aquí, que ver cómo mi hijo continúa dañándose y lastimándote a ti, terminará por destruirte… Aquí – tomó la caja entre sus manos para ponerla sobre el regazo de Bella – tienes tu segunda oportunidad para empezar una vida que siempre estuvo esperando por ti.

Bella miró la caja, ahora en su regazo, y volvió a mirar a Esme, sin saber qué hacer…

* * *

**Bueno aquí tenemos el primer fragmento de esta nueva historia, quise empezarlo de esta forma porque será una de las partes más importantes para la misma, el momento de la transición en la vida de Bella. Pero no se preocupen que en los capítulos siguientes la historia tomará su cauce correcto para explicar todo lo que aparece en este pequeño comienzo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como dije al principio, tengo unas cuantas aclaraciones que hacerles para que puedan entender la historia así que espero que las lean a continuación:**

**1. La historia como ya les dije al principio será un crossover entre los personajes de la **_**Saga de Crepúsculo**_** y la serie **_**Bones**_** (Huesos en español)**

**2. La historia tendrá un matiz diferente a lo que he escrito hasta ahora así que les dejo a su propio criterio continuar leyéndola o no, porque la trama ya la tengo definida en mi cabeza y no va a variar. Pero igual espero que se animen a leerla.**

**3. La personalidad de los personajes no siempre será fiel a los libros, películas y/o serie, puede que a rasgos generales lo sea pero también puede que se diferencien un poco de su personalidad original y rol en la historia. Tengan esto en cuenta.**

**4. Sólo aparecerán los personajes que considere necesarios para la historia, así que si no aparece alguno de los personajes más comúnmente implicados en otras historias no se vayan a extrañar, ya que en esta ocasión me tocará jugar con los personajes de ambas historias (saga y serie).**

**5* No tendré día específico para actualizar, pero intentaré hacerlo tan pronto como pueda, quienes ya han leído mis anteriores historias, sabrán cómo me manejo en cuanto a este punto, lo que si quiero asegurarles es que si Dios lo permite claro está, no dejaré inconcluso este fic. Todas las historias que he empezado las he terminado y es lo mismo que espero poder hacer con ésta.**

**Bueno por el momento es solo eso, así que nuevamente bienvenidas a aquellas lectoras que le van a dar una oportunidad a esta historia y muchas gracias por ello. Si no pasa nada el domingo estaré publicando el primer capítulo en firme de la historia, esto solo fue algo así como un "aperitivo".**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Hola mis apreciadas lectoras, por aquí tenemos el comienzo en firme de esta historia, gracias por darle esta oportunidad.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer y a la Serie **_**BONES**_**, el desarrollo de la historia sí es completamente mío. La historia está registrada en Safecreative. Díganle NO al plagio.**

_**POR FAVOR, LEER NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Richmond, situado al oeste de Londres; no es únicamente conocido por su impresionante parque – Reserva Natural Nacional y todo un espectáculo de flora y fauna – sino por ser un pueblo pintoresco que disfruta como pocos del río Támesis y su radio de influencia. Posiblemente una de las ciudades con más espacios verdes del Reino Unido, incluyendo, entre otros, el mencionado Richmond Park, Kew Gardens o Hampton Court Park, entre otros.

Y es aquí donde tienen su hogar, los esposos Swan. Renee Marie Swan, contextura delgada, alta, piel blanca, cabello lacio y rubio, y unos hermosos ojos azules y Charlie Steve Swan, de complexión atlética, alto, piel canela, cabello negro corto y ojos verdes. Casados desde hace dos años, viviendo en una hermosa casa de dos plantas, de color amaderado, un bello y amplio jardín tanto frontal como posterior, un salón cómodamente amueblado con el piso de madera, una cocina completamente equipada, baño en la planta baja y un despacho; mientras que la planta alta consta de tres habitaciones, cada una con su respectivo baño y un balcón con vista a la calle.

Renee, sentada en el columpio que había en el frontis de su casa, miraba hacia la nada mientras silenciosas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

Había conocido a Charlie hacía cuatro años, ella era publicista y él era el propietario de una empresa textil que había solicitado sus servicios para promocionar más su pequeña pero creciente y fructífera compañía; habían congeniado inmediatamente y entre entrevistas y posteriores citas particulares poco a poco había ido naciendo el amor entre ellos, dos años atrás habían decidido dar el siguiente paso y casarse. Su amor era demasiado grande como para querer vivir separados más tiempo.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla, solo habían estado unos cuantos amigos acompañándolos, entre ellos el mejor amigo de Charlie, Billy Black e Irina Sáenz la mejor amiga de Renee; lastimosamente no habían podido contar con la presencia de ningún familiar puesto que ambos estaban solos en el mundo, sus padres, únicos familiares, habían fallecido hacía años y ambos habían sido hijos únicos; ahora ellos serían su propia familia.

Habían dedicado su primer año de matrimonio a disfrutarlo como pareja, a amarse como dos locos enamorados; pero ahora querían cumplir su sueño: ampliar su pequeña familia; anhelaban ser padres, ésa era su más grande ilusión.

Ambos estaban emocionados con la idea de tener un pequeño Charlie o una mini Renee entre sus brazos para completar su felicidad.

Pero poco a poco esos sueños se habían ido apagando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el resultado mes a mes era el mismo: _negativo_.

Por esa razón habían optado por consultar a un médico, para saber qué era lo que pasaba, si de pronto eran las ansias de tener un hijo lo que les estaba perjudicando; el galeno les recomendó a ambos realizarse unos estudios, los cuales se hicieron con prontitud, querían saber qué era lo que les impedía realizar sus sueños y remediar la situación.

Justamente esa misma mañana habían tenido que ir a consulta, los resultados estaban en manos del médico.

Renee lloró más cuando el recuerdo de aquella cita vino a su mente…

**FLASHBACK…**

Entraron tomados de la mano, en completo silencio, no era necesario que expresaran el grado de nerviosismo que ambos sentían, se conocían muy bien y a pesar de que intentaban ser fuertes por su pareja, la incertidumbre los carcomía por dentro.

El doctor Adams, luego de saludarlos, les indicó que se sentaran frente a su escritorio.

−Bien – empezó el Dr. Adams – aquí tengo el resultado de sus análisis – dijo haciendo referencia a los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

Hubo un momento de silencio que puso más nerviosa a la pareja.

−Por favor doctor, ya díganos ¿Qué salió en nuestros estudios? – inquirió una muy nerviosa Renee, Charlie dio un apretón fuerte a su mano, intentando tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse.

−Por favor… - apenas pudo hablar Charlie.

El galeno los miró seriamente, suspiró antes de hablar.

−Los resultados son muy claros, pero lastimosamente no son buenas noticias – comenzó a explicar el doctor – ustedes presentan, lo que médicamente denominamos: esterilidad combinada.

En las mentes de Charlie y Renee sólo se quedó la palabra **esterilidad** retumbando en sus pensamientos, definitivamente aquel no era un escenario en el que se habían imaginado alguna vez.

−¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Charlie, luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los que ninguno encontraba su propia voz.

−No muy a menudo se presentan casos como éste en los que tanto el hombre como la mujer son estériles, por diversas razones y por ende las oportunidades para concebir son nulas ya que se presentan como una combinación de estas condiciones – explicó el médico de la manera más sencilla, breve y clara posible, ya que a pesar de todo, su filosofía era esa: ser franco con sus pacientes, aclarar todas sus dudas y así en conjunto poder trabajar en vías de alguna mejoría, de ser el caso; mejoría u opción que en esta circunstancia no aplicaba.

−¿Quiere decir…? – Empezó a decir Renee entre susurros, inspiró nuevamente para poder continuar - ¿Quiere decir que somos estériles? ¿Los dos? ¿Nunca podremos tener hijos?

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la mujer. Adams se apresuró a contestar.

−Renee, tus exámenes dieron como resultado que tienes una obstrucción en las trompas de falopio y actualmente están demasiado dañadas, por ende una operación para repararlas serviría de poco o nada, y a pesar de que aún estás en edad apropiada para tener hijos, si es que no hubiera ningún inconveniente, la calidad de tus óvulos tampoco es la óptima como para ser fecundados, sumándole a eso padeces de una malformación uterina que, en el caso de que pudieran ser fecundados tus óvulos originando un embarazo, situación que en tu caso no es posible, no podrías alojar por mucho tiempo al embrión y esta situación provocaría la pérdida recurrente de uno o más embarazos. Debió a todas estas complicaciones es que se debe la irregularidad en tus periodos menstruales, aunque por lo general se presentan otros síntomas, pero ese no ha sido tu caso – aquella era una situación muy difícil para el médico, ya que por primera vez en toda su larga experiencia médica tenía un caso similar entre sus manos, donde las más mínima posibilidad era eliminada de tajo por otra circunstancia – en tu situación, Charlie – continuó al ver que la pareja seguía sin decir nada – tienes obstruidos los conductos por donde pasa el esperma bloqueando parcialmente la salida del líquido seminal, además, en la prueba de esperma que se te efectuó, se obtuvo como resultado que la calidad de tu esperma está en niveles muy bajos.

Era tanta la información que ingresaba en sus mentes, pero la única que constantemente se repetía era: **esterilidad**.

−Nunca podremos ser padres… - Charlie más que preguntar, afirmó. Renee se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, no quería mirar a nadie, mientras las lágrimas seguían bañando sus mejillas.

El médico meditó un poco su respuesta.

−Aunque no es algo seguro, podríamos realizarte una intervención quirúrgica para eliminar esa obstrucción, en tu caso Charlie – explicó el galeno – y ponerte en tratamiento, para ver si podemos aumentar la calidad de tu esperma, no es algo seguro como dije, pero se podría intentar – Renee levantó un poco su vista, mirando primero a su esposo y luego al Dr. Adams, el galeno, entendiendo su muda pregunta se aprestó a contestar – pero esa opción solo sería en el caso de Charlie, lastimosamente en tu caso, Renee, no podríamos hacer nada, por las múltiples complicaciones que presentas, ni siquiera una fecundación in vitro con tus óvulos sería viable – el Dr. Adams suspiró profundo cuando vio las lágrimas de aquella mujer aumentar – lo lamento.

Renee se levantó de la silla y les dio la espalda a ambos hombres, quería calmarse pero sencillamente no podía, sus sueños de ser madre y albergar una vida en su interior habían sido arrebatados de un solo golpe.

−Si ustedes así lo deciden – continuó el doctor luego de un momento de silencio y con mucha cautela – podríamos empezar con el tratamiento para Charlie, y si éste resulta favorable, se podría intentar una fecundación in vitro con sus espermatozoides y los óvulos y el vientre de una donante.

−Un vientre de alquiler… - susurró Renee, interrumpiendo al médico, cuando entendió lo que estaba explicando.

−Así es, sería una opción – confirmó, para después añadir – además de la adopción.

Charlie se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, el médico lo miró interrogante

−Muchas gracias por todo doctor – se apresuró a decir. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba su mujer y le tomó la mano. Ella lo miró, con esos ojos azules tan expresivos y que ahora eran el reflejo de toda la tristeza y el dolor que aquella noticia había provocado en su corazón – gracias por todo – volvió a repetir - cualquier cosa nos comunicaremos con usted.

Y acto seguido, tirando de su esposa, salieron del consultorio médico, sin mirar a nadie, cada uno asimilando por separado la triste noticia que habían recibido, pero no por eso, dejando de estar unidos, juntos, tal como sus manos, fuertemente entrelazadas, lo expresaban…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Una amorosa y suave caricia en su mejilla izquierda la volvió al presente; miró a su marido, quien le devolvía la mirada igualmente embargada de tristeza.

−¡Cómo quisiera poder darte todo cuánto quieres, mi amor! – Dijo Charlie con todo el amor que le embargaba por aquella mujer - ¡Cómo quisiera haber podido evitarte este sufrimiento!

Renee le dio una media sonrisa melancólica y volvió a dirigir su rostro hacia el frente. Y a pesar de que las palabras que iba a decir le quemaban como lava ardiendo en la lengua y en su corazón, tenía que hacerlo; ya que el amor verdadero no era egoísmo, era otorgar al ser amado la libertad de elegir.

−Tú… aún puedes… - inspiró profundo para continuar – aún puedes tener la oportunidad de ser padre. Puedes someterte a ese tratamiento del que habló el médico, aún puedes… - y no pudo continuar más, porque las lágrimas volvieron a avivarse, impidiéndole continuar.

Al paso que iba, ella pensaba que se quedaría sin lágrimas muy pronto.

Las manos de Charlie se posaron en su rostro y le obligaron a mirarle; en sus ojos pudo ver una expresión decidida, ella conocía muy bien esa mirada y sabía que nada de lo que dijera le haría cambiar de opinión.

−Escúchame bien Renee Marie Swan porque no pienso ni quiero repetir esto nuevamente – le dijo con firmeza – NO QUIERO TENER HIJOS BIOLÓGICOS CON NADIE MÁS QUE CONTIGO – expresó vehemente y firmemente.

−Pero aún tienes una pequeña esperanza… - Renee intentó hacerle entrar en razón, pero éste le interrumpió de inmediato.

−Si las cosas fueran al revés y fueras tú quien tuviera esa mínima esperanza… ¿aceptarías intentarlo y tener ese hijo con otra persona, independientemente de quién figurase después como el padre? – le preguntó, para que de esa forma ella se pusiera en su lugar.

Y Renee lo entendió, lo entendió perfectamente porque sabía que si las cosas hubiesen sido así ella tampoco hubiera tomado esa opción, por mucho que él le insistiera, ella solo quería tener hijos de él, de su amado y adorado esposo.

Inmediatamente ella se apresuró a refugiarse entre los brazos de su amor, quién la recibió más que gustoso.

−Solo no quiero quitarte el sueño de tener hijos, cuando aún tienes esperanzas – susurró después de unos instantes de estar abrazados. Charlie la apretó más aún.

−Si no es contigo, no quiero tener hijos biológicos con nadie más – repitió. Luego plasmó en palabras lo que, a pesar de su dolor, había estado pensando – además, el sueño de agrandar nuestra familia aún puede darse.

Renee se removió entre sus brazos y él la soltó para que ella le mirara.

−¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó.

Charlie tragó saliva.

−El Dr. Adams también habló de la opción de adoptar – contestó, Renee lo miraba fijamente – hay tantos niños ahí afuera sin un hogar y nosotros tenemos tanto amor para dar. No serán nuestros hijos biológicos, pero estoy seguro que ambos los querremos como si lo fueran. Podríamos hablarlo con Irina, tú amiga.

Renee se levantó y empezó a caminar a paso lento y pausado, a pesar de todo, pensando en esa opción. Charlie también se había levantado y la seguía de cerca, porque la conocía tan bien que sabía que solo estaba pensando, pero que esa conversación aún no había terminado entre ellos.

−No sé qué decirte – dijo ella después de un rato, acariciando una de las rosas blancas que había en su rosal y que con tanto cariño había plantado hace ya un tiempo para que adornaran su jardín.

Charlie colocó las manos en sus hombros y le dio un ligero apretón.

−No es necesario que lo decidamos ahora, asimilemos primero esto que nos ha pasado hoy y luego decidimos qué hacer – sugirió.

−Está bien – aceptó ella. Para luego recostarse sobre el pecho de su esposo que inmediatamente rodeó su cintura.

-Te amo – dijeron al mismo tiempo a la vez que se estrechaban más y más...

Y así se quedaron, mientras el ambiente poco a poco se iba oscureciendo. Así se quedaron mientras en su interior la herida que recién había sido abierta por tan malas noticias, poco a poco empezaría su proceso de sanación.

**Bueno, aquí tuvimos este triste comienzo pero que es importante para el desarrollo de esta historia. Espero que de una u otra forma les haya gustado.**

**Quizá les parezca que la situación en la que he puesto a Renee y Charlie es muy extrema y que son muy poquísimos los casos que se pueden dar similar a éste; aclaro que no estoy en contra de la opción del vientre de alquiler ni nada parecido, pero que la posición y/o decisión que se tomó como pareja, en este caso, es para que el resto de la historia cobre el sentido que quiero darle.**

**Este Charlie será un poco más abierto en sus demostraciones de cariño como ya se habrán dado cuenta y Renee no será tan "alocada", por decirlo de alguna manera.**

**¿Merezco sus reviews/comentarios? Espero que sí.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Hola que tal, gracias a aquellas personitas hermosas que me han dejado sus comentarios.**

**Después de un capítulo triste creo que éste compensará mucho el anterior, así que espero disfruten leerlo, como yo disfruté escribiendo.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Renee y Charlie contemplaban maravillados a la pequeña personita que descansaba sobre los brazos de la mujer.

Después de dos años de haber recibido aquella fatídica noticia, por fin podían cumplir su tan anhelado sueño.

Aunque el hecho de no poder engendrar a sus hijos seguía siendo una pequeña sombra entre su propia felicidad, estaban completamente seguros que la presencia de aquella niñita por la que tanto habían luchado iba a borrar de tajo toda sombra de tristeza; y es que, después de tanto tiempo y tantos trámites, por fin ese pequeño angelito se iba a ir con ellos, definitiva y permanentemente.

Ni ellos mismos podían con la felicidad que los embargaba, dicha que ahora borraba todos aquellos trámites y tiempo por los que habían pasado, ahora empezaban una nueva vida…

**FLASHBACK…**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que estuvieron en la consulta del Dr. Adams; la tristeza y el dolor por la noticia que recibieron aquel día aún los embargaba, pero como la pareja unida que eran, habían hablado mucho, manifestado sus temores, puesto en palabras todo el dolor que sentían, ésa había sido su forma de depurar todo lo que tenían dentro para así poder tomar la decisión más acertada y correcta para su futuro.

Y es por eso que ahora se encontraban frente a la puerta de la oficina de Irina Sáenz, trabajadora social y sobre todo la mejor amiga de Renee, desde la universidad; a pesar de que no cursaban las mismas carreras, habían coincidido en un evento que organizaba la universidad, y desde ese momento nació una profunda y sincera amistad entre ellas, amistad que habían mantenido y profundizado con el paso del tiempo.

La habían llamado hace una semana, exponiéndole a rasgos generales su situación, entonces ella les había pedido que fueran ese día para hablar mejor, por eso se encontraban ahí.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y rubia, alta, de ojos del color de la miel que reflejaban calidez y luego emoción cuando vio a su amiga. Vestía un sobrio traje de tres piezas: pantalón y saco en tono azul marino y blusa blanca; que le daba un aire de ejecutividad y profesionalismo, pero sin restarle su belleza.

La rubia se acercó a la pareja.

-Hola cariño – le dijo a Renee, mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla – Charlie – saludó al hombre, copiando el saludo que tuvo con su amiga.

-Hola Irina ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Renee, mientras ingresaban en la oficina luego de que ella les hiciera un ademán para que pasaran.

-Pues bien – contestó la aludida después de exhalar un suspiro cansino – aunque con mucho trabajado, como podrán ver – señaló una pila de papeles y carpetas que reposaban sobre un escritorio alterno – y ustedes ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo van los negocios Charlie?

Una vez que Charlie y Renee formalizaron su relación, ambos habían incluido a sus respectivos círculos de amistades y sus respectivas parejas habían sido bien recibidas, creando así un entorno de amistad solidificado.

-Muy bien, no podemos quejarnos, Billy y yo estamos muy contentos por todas las ventas y ganancias que hemos adquiridos en los últimos cuatro años, la empresa está teniendo un satisfactorio crecimiento y obteniendo un buen reconocimiento en el mercado; sin duda la intervención de Renee ha sido de gran ayuda – contestó éste, abrazando a su esposa al mismo tiempo que dejaba un amoroso beso sobre su cabellera. Renee le sonrió en respuesta.

-Claro, como ahora tienes a la publicista en casa y el trabajo te sale gratis, todo tiene que irte como anillo al dedo – bromeó la rubia.

-Ni tanto, porque bien que tiene que pagar el trabajito – dijo Renee, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, ocasionando que Irina riera y Charlie se sonrojara.

-Ya, claro, mejor ni digas más, no quiero tener esas imágenes de ustedes en mi cabeza – dijo Irina, luego de dejar de reír.

Charlie mascullaba ininteligiblemente, como hacía siempre que ese par lo colocaban en esa situación.

-Bueno, ahora sí díganme ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó Irina, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Renee y Charlie tomaron sus manos.

-Bueno, ya te adelantamos un poco la situación ese día que hablamos por teléfono – dijo Charlie, al ver que Renee no decía nada.

Irina asintió.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero siempre es mejor hablar personalmente – expuso ella, a la vez que miraba a Renee – hey – le llamó la atención al ver que ésta desviaba su mirada hacia abajo. Renee lo pensó un poco pero finalmente la miró. La rubia enseguida estiró su brazo sobre el escritorio y ambas se tomaron de las manos – sabes que pueden contar conmigo y confiar en mí, para lo que sea – afirmó. La pareja asintió – bien, ahora abordemos el tema lo más calmadamente que podamos, tengo todo el tiempo para ustedes, así que vamos poco a poco y desde el principio ¿vale?

Renee asintió y luego de un largo suspiró tomó la palabra.

-Sabes bien que últimamente nuestros planes estaban dirigidos a agrandar nuestra pequeña familia – empezó a decir. La rubia asintió, ya que al ser las grandes amigas que eran, varias veces habían tocado el tema; con la mirada la instó a continuar – lo habíamos estado intentando… mucho… - continuó Renee, sonrojándose un poco al decir eso, al igual que Charlie, logrando que Irina sonriera en complicidad – pero como también sabrás el resultado siempre era el mismo: _negativo_. Así que decidimos ir donde un especialista.

Irina se hacía una idea de por dónde iba la cosa, a pesar de que le habían manifestado sus deseos en la llamada que le hizo su amiga días anteriores, no habían profundizado en el tema y no estaba enterada de todos los pormenores de la situación, aún.

-¿Y qué les dijo el médico? – preguntó. Los ojos de Renee se pusieron cristalinos, al recordar el diagnóstico médico; a pesar de que ya lo había aceptado, no dejaba de entristecerla y dolerle.

-Nos hicieron una serie de exámenes – contestó Charlie, fijando la mirada en su esposa y acercándola a su cuerpo – pero los resultados no fueron los mejores…

Procedió a explicarle todo lo que les había dicho el médico, en qué situación se encontraban cada uno y las opciones que podían contemplar, así como también la decisión que habían tomado.

-¿Están seguros de que eso es lo que quieren? – preguntó ella, poniendo su semblante serio, muy característico de cuando entraban en su papel de trabajadora social – la opción que les planteó el médico es viable, si el tratamiento en Charlie resultase efectivo; Renee, cariño, la opción del vientre de alquiler últimamente está siendo una gran oportunidad para aquellas parejas que, como ustedes, se encuentran en similares circunstancias, hay varios aspectos legales que seguir pero sin duda si se decidieran a hacerlo, el hijo que se engendrase sería completa y absolutamente de ustedes – trató de hablarle lo más sencillamente que pudo.

Renee iba a contestar a su amiga pero Charlie la interrumpió.

-Renee me ha dado la opción de elegir, me dio la oportunidad de escoger ese camino – empezó – pero he sido yo quien no la he aceptado, porque sí, puede que biológicamente el niño llevase mi sangre, pero también llevaría la de la donante y no la de mi mujer; y puedes llamarme idiota, egoísta y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir, pero soy consciente del dolor que en el fondo le ocasionaría a mi esposa, al saber que es otra mujer quien gesta a nuestro hijo – expresó lo que ya anteriormente le había dicho a su esposa – que otra mujer hace lo que la vida le ha negado a ella, y siempre llevaría ese dolor consigo, más de lo que ya lleva ahora. He sido yo quien no he querido contemplar esa opción, porque realmente ésa no es una opción para mí; ya que, biológicamente hablando, no quiero tener un hijo con nadie más que con la mujer que amo.

Irina los miró a ambos, su amiga ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y surcaran sus mejillas y su amigo denotaba una tristeza en su mirada pero a la vez una firmeza en su decisión. Le dolía verlos y saberlos en esa situación, ellos que eran tan buenos y que se amaban tanto, tenían tantas ilusiones, sueños y metas y ahora la vida les negaba una de las más importantes.

-Por eso han contemplado la opción de adoptar – afirmó luego de unos minutos.

Ambos asintieron.

-Tenemos tanto amor para dar y nuestro anhelo es tener un hijo, no tendrá nuestra sangre corriendo por sus venas, eso es muy cierto, pero lo amaremos como si así fuera – Renee miró a su marido, pero continuó hablando a su amiga – Charlie está haciendo un enorme sacrificio, aun cuando las probabilidades de ese tratamiento no son muy elevadas – él la iba a interrumpir, pero ella soltó su mano y puso dos dedos sobre su boca para impedirlo – hay una pequeña esperanza que él rechaza, por amor a mí – ahora miró a su amiga – pero tenemos esta otra opción, y si se nos da la oportunidad voy a luchar por ella para que podamos cumplir nuestros sueños.

-Queremos hacerlo Irina – continuó Charlie, imprimiendo en sus palabras la certeza y veracidad de la decisión que habían tomado – realmente lo queremos hacer de esta forma.

Irina los miraba fijamente a ambos de hito en hito, comprendió que la opción que les había dado el médico ya la habían descartado por completo, aún a pesar de que tuviera un porcentaje de éxito; así que organizó sus ideas antes de ponerlas en palabras.

-Saben que un niño adoptado implica las mismas responsabilidades en todos los aspectos que un hijo biológico - expresó.

-Lo sabemos – contestaron Renee y Charlie al mismo tiempo – lo tenemos más que claro, y amaremos a ese niño como si fuera nuestro – dijo Renee.

-Bien – aceptó Irina – el proceso de adopción es un trámite muy complejo y que implica bastante tiempo – empezó a explicarles – si están decididos a hacerlo, deberán completar una serie de requisitos que son necesarios para llevarla a efecto. Lastimosamente en este caso al haber una relación de afinidad entre nosotros yo no podría implicarme directamente en proceso, pero sí puedo orientarlos para que realicen todos los pasos a seguir. No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Irina sin duda había sido de gran ayuda para realizar todo el trámite. Habían tenido que realizarse varios exámenes físicos y psicológicos, además de recibir varias visitas del trabajador social que había tomado el caso de ambos, Jhon Stevens, uno de los colegas de Irina.

Habían sido investigados por las autoridades locales y una agencia de adopción privada.

Habían tenido que demostrar que eran económicamente solventes, competentes, psicológica y afectivamente capaces de criar a un niño.

El proceso había tardado su tiempo pero ellos nunca desistieron, su amor de pareja y el amor que tenían para dar a un futuro hijo los mantenía firmes.

Una vez que todos esos trámites los declararon aptos para empezar el proceso de adopción, la agencia los había puesto en lista de espera tanto para realizar una adopción nacional como para una internacional. Y hacía alrededor de seis meses que la oportunidad había tocado a sus puertas. Para una adopción internacional.

Hacía ocho meses, en Estados Unidos, específicamente en el estado de Maryland, una pequeña de poco más de seis meses había quedado huérfana, los de servicios sociales habían intentado contactar a algún familiar de la mujer que figuraba como madre de la niña y no habían podido dar con ninguno.

La oportunidad estaba ahí y no la dejarían escapar, el matrimonio Swan viajó hasta aquel país en compañía de Jhon y como debían de permanecer por un tiempo más ahí rentaron un departamento. Billy fue sin duda una gran ayuda, se puso al frente de la empresa mientras Charlie estaba fuera y siempre les daba su apoyo moral, al igual que Irina.

Tuvieron que realizarse más exámenes psicológicos y físicos, pasar por más investigaciones y responder a múltiples preguntas. Hasta que el día tan ansiado llegó, el momento de conocer a la pequeña.

Y ese día supieron lo que era enamorarse a primera vista de alguien. El momento en el que la enfermera del centro de adopciones donde estaba la bebita se las presentó y puso en los brazos de Renee a ese hermoso angelito de cabellos castaños, ojos del color del chocolate y piel de porcelana, supieron lo que era amar a alguien nada más verlo, su mundo, a partir de ese momento, giraría en torno a ella, a la pequeña Isabella.

Y en ese mismo momento fue como si la pequeña también hubiese sido hechizada por el amor que de ellos emanaba, no lloró en ningún momento como haría cualquier bebé al sentirse en los brazos de un extraño, al contrario, la carita de ella solo expresaba la paz que puede sentir un bebé que se siente en brazos de personas que la quieren de verdad.

A partir de esa fecha, no hubo día en que ellos no visitaran a la bebé en el centro de adopciones y pasaban con ella tantas horas como les eran permitidas, la alimentaban, cambiaban, bañaban, le hacían carantoñas solo para obtener la dicha que les embargaba al recibir sus tiernas sonrisas, le cantaban y la hacían dormir.

Después de un par de meses tuvieron la autorización para llevarla con ellos por unos cuántos días al departamento donde vivían temporalmente, al principio los nervios los invadieron un poco al enfrentarse por primera vez al cuidado de la pequeña sin la ayuda de las enfermeras del centro de adopción, pero una vez superado ese nerviosismo fue como si hubieran nacido para eso, para cuidar, amar y proteger a ese pequeño angelito.

Jhon Stevens fue de gran ayuda para ellos al igual que el resto del personal que había tenido trato con la pareja, lo que facilitó y agilizó más el proceso.

Y eso había ayudado para que llegaran a ese día, momento en que el último trámite ya se había efectuado y ahora estaban esperando para que se les entregara la documentación legal y completa de la pequeña, para que pudieran llevársela definitivamente, ya como su hija, legalmente.

Clarisse, la enfermera de turno que los acompañaba, los miraba cariñosamente, había intentado calmar los nervios de la pareja, pero ella ya había pasado algunas veces por esa situación así que comprendía el nerviosismo de los padres.

Renee continuaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña _Bella_, como le decían de cariño, mientras le cantaba la misma melodía que desde hacía un par de meses le había dedicado a su angelito y a la vez procuraba calmar sus nervios.

_Serás para siempre la playa de todos mis besos._

_Serás para siempre el latido de mi corazón._

_Serán tus ojitos mi cielo cuajado de estrellas._

_Tu risa de niña, jazmines de mi primavera._

_Mi pequeña del alma._

_Con tu piel de porcelana..._

_Tendrás la luna, me iré cualquier noche a por ella._

_Tendrás en las manos aromas de jara y violetas._

_Mi pequeña del alma._

_Con tu piel de porcelana…_

_Serás para siempre la causa de todos mis celos._

_Serás para siempre el motivo que me hace vivir._

_Serán tus besos los únicos besos del mundo._

_Estando contigo se irán por el río mis penas._

_Mi pequeña del alma._

_Con tu piel de porcelana..._

_Será tu cielo, el cielo más grande del mundo._

_Y te haré un camino de flores, escarcha y arena._

_Mi pequeña del alma._

_Con tu piel de porcelana..._

La pequeña Bella, de ya un añito de edad, se había quedado dormida, como siempre sucedía cada que Renee le cantaba; se veía tan hermosa con su vestidito de color rosa y el gorrito que adornaba su cabecita, cubriendo su cabellito castaño.

Charlie aún mantenía su mano pegada al cuerpecito de la niña, ya que siempre que su esposa le cantaba para hacerla dormir, la pequeña, consciente o inconscientemente, nadie lo sabía, parecía buscar su mano para rodear con su pequeña manita uno de sus dedos, como dando la impresión de no querer soltarlo nunca y él dichoso la dejaba; Bella sin duda alguna desde el primer día lo envolvió en su pequeña manita y él haría todo por complacerla, desde ese momento y para siempre.

-Qué bueno que las cosas se dieron más rápido de lo normal – dijo Clarisse nuevamente – aunque vamos a extrañar a este pequeño retoñito, pero siempre es muy gratificante cuando alguno de nuestros niños encuentra su hogar.

Renee la miró con cariño.

-Lo sé y también es gracias a ustedes y su ayuda – le dijo. Charlie asintió en respuesta.

-Siempre les estaremos agradecidos – dijo a su vez.

En ese momento entró Jhon en compañía de Lauren Spencer, la trabajadora social a la que se le había asignado el caso de la pequeña Bella.

-Señores Swan – los saludaron ambos, la pareja se puso de pie, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la pequeña. Los recién llegados sonrieron, al ser nuevamente testigos del amor que le profesaban a la niña.

-Bien – empezó Lauren – primero déjenme felicitarlos, porque ahora sí, a partir de este momento, legal y definitivamente son los padres de Isabella – la mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años les sonrió.

Las sonrisas resplandecientes que aparecieron inmediatamente en los rostros de la pareja podían rivalizar con el sol, literalmente.

-¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Renee, lo más suave que pudo, para no despertar a _su hija_, pero aun así su rostro y sobre todo sus ojos demostraron la emoción, felicidad y dicha que las palabras de la mujer le ocasionaron.

Por su parte, Charlie se encontraba con sus ojos humedecidos y cristalinos. Por fin su sueño se hacía una maravillosa realidad, por fin podrían empezar, definitivamente y sin ningún impedimento, una nueva vida con aquella pequeñita que tanto amaban.

-¿En serio? – inquirió entre inseguro y dichoso.

-Así es – confirmó Jhon, extendiendo unos documentos – aquí están los papeles de la niña, su partida de nacimiento original, la identificación y copia certificada del documento de defunción de la madre, su solicitud de adopción, acta del juez a favor de ustedes concretando la adopción, así como también su nueva partida donde, legalmente, constan ustedes como sus padres, pasaporte y demás documentos necesarios para la salida del país de la niña. Ahora, oficial y legalmente les presentamos a Isabella Marie Swan, hija de Charlie y Renee Swan.

Y esas últimas palabras solo lo hicieron más real, por fin, su tan anhelado sueño se cristalizaba, se cumplía. Por fin ahora estaban completos, como una gran familia.

Y como si la pequeña fuera consciente de todo lo que pasaba y del importante y trascendental momento que se vivía a su alrededor, empezó a abrir sus preciosos ojitos, formando una "o" con su pequeña boquita, para luego fijar sus preciosos ojitos del color del chocolate en sus nuevos padres que la miraban enternecidos, para luego regalarles una preciosa sonrisa.

Una nueva vida comenzaba para ellos, vida que sin duda estaría llena de muchas aventuras, pero siempre a lado del amor de sus vidas y de ese pequeño ser al que amarían y protegerían de todo.

**Bueno, bueno, ¿qué les pareció este cambio de escenario? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**La canción que utilicé en este capítulo se llama: **_**Mi pequeño del alma**_**; de Isabel Pantoja; le hice unas pequeñitas modificaciones para que quedara perfecta para la nena, pero la letra oficial es de ella NO MÍA, les quiero dejar eso claro.**

**Queda un capítulo más enfocado desde la perspectiva de Renee y Charlie y les anticipo que será un poco más emotivo… **

**¿Merezco algún review/comentario? Espero que sí, déjenme saber qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo. **


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**Hola mis apreciadas lectoras, por aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia, sé que les había dicho que si podía actualizaría el domingo, pero lastimosamente no pude hacerlo.**

**Solo quiero aclararles que las partes que saldrán con **_**letra cursiva**_** serán pequeños recuerdos de la vida de ésta familia a lo largo del tiempo transcurrido.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4  
**

Renee contemplaba la hermosa laguna que se extendía ante ella, aquella que era flanqueada por un hermoso paisaje lleno de árboles y flores de diversos tipos, los que completaban el mágico entorno.

Era la segunda parte de la celebración de su vigésimo quinto aniversario de matrimonio, la parte privada; habían tenido una más el día anterior en conjunto con su hija y demás amigos, pero a media noche habían subido a su coche y llegado a esa cabaña situada en aquel lugar de ensueño a poco más de una hora de distancia de su casa, para continuar con su festejo.

La vida había sido maravillosa con ellos, su hermosa Bells, de ya 22 años gozaba de una hermosa familia, novio y amigos; y estaba más que encantada con la vida que el destino le brindó.

Los recuerdos de Renee inmediatamente viajaron al pasado, momento en el que llegaron a su propia casa con la pequeñita en brazos, muchas cosas cambiaron y solo aquel angelito fue el centro de todo su mundo, ella y su esposo, Charlie, quien ya antes se caracterizaba por ser un afectuoso y cariñoso de primera, pero con la llegada de Bella a sus vidas redobló ese lado tan característico suyo, todo lo que la pequeña quería él se lo daba, muchas veces exagerando pero no por eso convirtiendo a la pequeña en una niña malcriada y caprichosa, al contrario, era un angelito en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Los miedos naturales de todo padre siempre los embargaban, miedo a equivocarse, a no darle todo lo que la pequeña necesitara, miedo a que algo la dañara y ellos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerla. Rememoraba cuando la pequeña por fin se animó a dar sus pasitos por sí sola, ellos, como los protectores padres que eran, siempre andaban tras ella, para evitarle alguna caída y un mal golpe; eso al menos hasta que de forma firme pero sincera Irina les hizo saber que no siempre estaba bien y diciéndoles que la niña debía sufrir esas pequeñas caídas para que pudiera aprender a levantarse y que solo debían de intervenir si la caída fuera a ser muy fuerte; dar ese pequeño paso a un lado les había costado enormemente, más aún cuando la pequeña caía sobre sus nalguitas y empezaba a hacer pucheritos al tiempo que extendía sus brazos para que la ayudaran, las primeras veces la ayudaron, pero decididos a darle lo mejor a su niña, en las siguientes caídas se limitaban a alentarla para que se levantara por sí sola, y Bella que era toda una guerrera lo empezó a intentar hasta que lo logró, luego de eso ya no hubo quién la parara, le gustaba curiosear en todo y por eso tuvieron que aumentar las medidas de seguridad para que la niña anduviera con total tranquilidad en la casa sin el peligro de que se cortara, lastimara o ingiriera algo que le fuera a hacer daño.

Renee sonrió como siempre hacía ante el recuerdo de su pequeña.

Unos pasos más atrás de ella también se encontraba Charlie, disfrutando del paisaje hermoso que se extendía ante sus ojos y que era completado por la hermosa mujer que tenía cerca, _su reina_. Él conocía perfectamente el significado de esa sonrisa, la conocía tan bien que sabía o podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, y esa sonrisa tenía un solo significado: _Bella_; su princesa.

Su esposa y su hija eran el tesoro más preciado que tenía, mucho más que el dinero o su vida misma; por ellas sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

Su mente también empezó a rememorar lo que había pasado a lo largo de estos años, cómo esa pequeña había llegado para revolucionar todo su mundo más de lo que ya estaba con la presencia de su esposa, sonrió ante el pensamiento de que aún ahora, su pequeña, como siempre le decía, podía manejarlo con tan solo una mirada de esos ojos tan hermosos que poseía.

El primer día de escuela había sido difícil para todos tres, estaban tan acostumbrados a estar juntos, que incluso él había modificado su horario en la oficina y para trabajar desde casa y pasar más tiempo con sus dos amores.

_Iban rumbo a la primaria Richmond en su auto, un mercedes gla 200 negro; él iba manejando, Renee en el asiento de copiloto y su niña de ya cinco añitos, en el asiento de atrás, debidamente segura en su silla de niño, y bastante triste._

_Hacía unas semanas le habían empezado a decir que debía empezar a asistir a la escuela y que no se verían por unas cuantas horas durante el día; un paso muy difícil para ellos que siempre estaban a su lado y para la pequeña que estaba bastante acostumbrada a la presencia de sus padres._

_Pequeñas lagrimitas silenciosas surcaban sus rosadas mejillitas, la pequeña no quería quedarse en ese lugar tan desconocido para ella; apretaba constantemente la ropa que su mami le había puesto antes de salir de casa, un pantalón tipo calentador de color gris, una camiseta blanca con un bordado en uno de los lados y una chaqueta del mismo color del pantalón._

_Los tres ocupantes del vehículo iban silenciosos, porque para todos era un momento difícil._

_Una vez que llegaron a su destino, ambos padres suspiraron, se miraron mutuamente para darse fuerza y bajaron del vehículo._

_La pequeña que había estado mirando sus zapatos deportivos, notó la acción de sus padres y al mirar hacia el exterior y fijar su vista en el edificio que tenía ante sí, sus ojitos empezaron a lagrimear más._

_A pesar de que aún era pequeñita, entendía perfectamente las cosas; Irina siempre decía que la pequeña tenía una mentalidad muy brillante, que era una niña muy inteligente y sus padres así lo creían._

_Renee abrió la puerta del auto para bajar a la pequeña._

_-Vamos mi amor, no será tan malo, aprenderás muchas cosas nuevas, conocerás a otros niños y tendrás más amiguitos – le dijo a su hija al ver su rostro lloroso._

_-No quiedo – dijo la pequeña al tiempo que cruzaba sus pequeños bracitos, afirmando su postura. Algunas veces tenía problemas para pronunciar la "r" en las palabras pero ellos sabían que pronto eso ya no sería un problema para la niña._

_Renee suspiró, no le gustaba que su pequeña sufriera, pero sabía que aquél paso era muy importante y según las palabras de su amiga Irina sólo sería por un tiempo que la niña tomaría esa postura, que ya después se acostumbraría._

_Charlie tocó el hombro de su esposa y con una mirada le dijo que le permitiera intentarlo a él, ella asintió y le cedió el paso para que se acercara a la niña._

_-Princesita, ¿sabes que papá te ama verdad? – empezó, la pequeña era muy inteligente y entendía sus palabras, así que asintió, su papito la amaba mucho de eso estaba muy segura – y sabes que papito nunca haría nada que te lastimara ¿verdad? – volvió a interrogar, y una vez que el mensaje fue entendido por la pequeña ésta volvió a afirmar con sus cabecita, ocasionando que las dos coletas en las que estaba peinado su cabello, rozaran sus mejillas; Charlie sonrió – entonces confía en mí, cuando digo que asistir a la escuela será una maravillosa aventura que te gustará muchísimo – afirmó mirándola con adoración – como dijo mami, aprenderás muchas cosas nuevas y conocerás a otros niños y niñas que se convertirán en tus nuevos amiguitos, ¿quieres tener nuevos amigos verdad cariño?_

_-Si papi – dijo la niña en apenas un susurro, le gustaría tener nuevos amigos._

_-Princesa, hagamos algo, entrarás hoy a la escuela, y si para cuando te vengamos a ver no te gusta, pues no vuelves y ya – negoció con su hija; Renee solo los miraba con diversión, olvidando un poco el hecho de que estaría separa de su hija por unas cuantas horas, ya que siempre le gustaba ver cómo su esposo lograba hacer que su niña hiciera las cosas, muchas veces "negociando"._

_La niña se lo pensó un poco y después viendo los rostros de sus papitos aceptó._

_-Ok, papito – le dijo, aunque aún un poco dudosa y temerosa; y luego le extendió los bracitos para que la sacara de ahí._

_Una vez fuera del coche, ambos padres procedieron a dejar un beso en las mejillas de su nena, como recompensa, y así en brazos de su padre, y con Renee llevando su pequeña mochilita, se acercaron a la entrada de la escuela, donde estaba una chica joven, delgada, de cabello rizado rojizo y ojos verdes, de aspecto dulce, recibiendo a los niños._

_-Buenos días – saludó el matrimonio Swan al mismo tiempo – ella es Isabella Swan – presentó Renee a su hija – y nosotros Charlie y Renee Swan, los padres de este angelito – concluyó las presentaciones. La chica sonrió amablemente._

_-Muy buenos días, señores Swan, mi nombre es Victoria Harris y seré la maestra de Isabella – se presentó a su vez, luego se dirigió a la niña – Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás?_

_Bella miró primero a sus padres, quienes asintieron, en señal de que contestara, y luego miró a la mujer que la había saludado._

_-Hola, me llamo Bella – contestó en un suave susurro._

_-Así le gusta que le llamen, es el diminutivo de Isabella – se aprestó a aclarar Charlie. La maestra asintió, comprendiendo._

_-Bueno Bella, es hora de entrar – le dijo de manera dulce, intentando que la pequeña confiara en ella – papi y mami te estarán esperando a la hora de salida, pero antes de eso nos vamos a divertir mucho y a aprender muchas cosas que te van a gustar, así que, ¿quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó extendiendo su mano, sabía que debía ser muy paciente para ganarse la confianza de sus pequeñitos._

_Bella la miraba dudosa aún, y negó, ya no quería alejarse de sus papitos. Así que se tiró hacia el cuello de su padre y con sus pequeños bracitos lo rodeó con la mayor fuerza que su pequeño cuerpecito podía ejercer._

_-No quiedo – dijo de nuevo._

_-Pequeña, dijiste que lo intentarías – dijo Renee, dejando pequeñas caricias en la espalda de su niña. Charlie iba a decir algo pero un gesto de la maestra lo detuvo._

_-Qué pena que no quieras entrar, con lo emocionado que estaba Polly por conocerte – la profesora intentó sonar apesadumbrada, logrando captar el interés de la niña, que lentamente giró la cabecita en su dirección._

_-¿Polly? – preguntó. Victoria asintió y sonriendo._

_-Polly es nuestro periquito, nuestra mascota y él quería conocerte, es una pena que no quieras conocerlo a él – continuó como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando ganársela más._

_-Sí quiedo conocelo – afirmó la pequeña inmediatamente, ya que le fascinaban los animalitos._

_-Pero para conocerlo, tienes que venir conmigo ¿quieres hacerlo?– volvió a insistir la maestra estirando su mano otra vez, a lo cual después de unos segundos la pequeña asintió resignada y la tomó; Charlie luego de un suspiro la dejó en el suelo y ambos padres se acuclillaron para despedirse de su hija, que los miraba con tristeza mezclada con curiosidad a la vez._

_-Cuando salgas, aquí estaremos esperándote mi niña – le dijo Renee para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y pasándole la mochila a la maestra._

_-No olvides que te amamos mucho y disfruta de tu aventura en la escuela – esta vez fue el turno de Charlie, quien después procedió a darle un largo beso en la frente de la pequeña – después quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hiciste._

_Ambos padres se tomaron de la mano y se levantaron._

_-No se preocupen, la pequeña va a estar bien, al principio es un poco difícil, pero luego terminarán acostumbrándose – dijo Victoria – Bella, cariño, dile a tus papis: hasta luego._

_-Hasta luego papi y mami – escucharon decir a la pequeña mientras la maestra empezaba a llevarla de la mano al interior de la escuela, la pequeña aun volteaba a verlos cada segundo, hasta que la perdieron de vista al girar en uno de los pasillos_.

Y después de ese momento, no había día en que la pequeña no quisiera ir a la escuela, desde ese primer momento había quedado más que encantada. Aunque las primeras semanas siempre les costaba un poco separarse, a los tres, después se hizo más llevadero. Bella estaba más que encantada con todo lo que la maestra Vicky le enseñaba y también con sus amiguitos, sobre todo porque tenía un amiguito muy querido para ella, Edward Cullen.

-Aún no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo – dijo Charlie a su mujer, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda.

-Así es mi amor, pero todos estos años hemos sido tan felices, que me parece como si hubiera sido ayer no más cuando estabas proponiéndome matrimonio. Hemos sido tan felices que el tiempo se me ha ido volando – contestó Renee recostándose en el pecho de su esposo – Todo ha sido felicidad para nosotros.

Charlie reflexionó sus palabras, y asintió concordando con ella, aunque sin embargo dijo.

-Aunque hubo momentos en los que pensamos que la felicidad sería arrebatada de nuestras manos.

Renee no dijo nada, ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que él se estaba refiriendo.

_Había ido a Textiles Swan, la empresa de su esposo y donde ahora trabajaba como jefa del departamento de marketing; tenía que entregar los bocetos para una nueva campaña publicitaria en la que habían estado trabajando._

_Charlie había quedado de ir a recoger a Bella a la escuela, así que ella se dirigió directamente a su casa para esperarlos ahí._

_Tenía poco rato de haber llegado a casa, y estaba poniendo la mesa para que así pudiera comer cuando llegaran su esposo e hija, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Extrañada por eso, ya que no esperaban visita, se apresuró a la puerta, miró por la mirilla de la misma y vio a una pareja esperando del otro lado._

_No los conocía así que con cautela abrió la puerta._

_-Buenas tardes – saludó a la pareja, luego de abrir la puerta, e inmediatamente sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de la mujer, aquellas orbes se le hacían tan familiares - ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio._

_La pareja se miró entre sí; aquella acción se le parecía tanto a la que tenían Charlie y ella, comunicándose sin palabras de por medio._

_-Buenas tardes – contestó el hombre, su voz era un poco gruesa, pero sin llegar a ser ruda - ¿Es la casa de la familia Swan? – preguntó, aún a pesar de saber que sí lo era._

_Renee los miró aún más dudosa._

_-Así es – confirmó, después de un instante, los miró fijamente, detallándolos, el hombre de mediana estatura, delgado, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño; mientras que la mujer era de la misma estatura, complexión física y color de piel del hombre, pero su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de color café oscuro, esos ojos que tan familiares se le hacían a Renee – pero, disculpen, ¿me podrían decir quiénes son ustedes y en qué les puedo ayudar? – volvió a interrogar. _

_Algo dentro de ella, se removía con inquietud y miedo, la presencia de aquellas personas la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa._

_-Lamentamos venir así, sin más y sin avisar – dijo esta vez la mujer, su voz era suave y con un deje de calidez que no le pasó desapercibido a Renee – pero una vez que contestemos a sus preguntas nos entenderá._

_Renee los miró de hito en hito esperando su respuesta. La pareja suspiró._

_-Somos Jonathan y Anne Hodgins… – presentó el hombre. Renee frunció el ceño. Aquellos nombres no se le hacían para nada conocidos._

_-Los padres biológicos de Isabella – completó la mujer, con peculiar y suave voz._

_Los ojos de Renee se abrieron tanto como pudieron ante la sorpresa, se agarró fuertemente a la puerta semi abierta, intentando contener el pánico que aquella información le provocó._

-Pensé que en ese momento nuestra felicidad se terminaría – concordó Renee volviéndolos a la realidad, Charlie la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Pero gracias a Dios no fue así – expuso. Sin duda alguna era una de las pocas veces que sintieron tanto miedo por perder la familia que ya habían formado.

_Renee continuaba sentada en el sofá en el que se había situado luego de que los hiciera pasar. Aún estaba medio en shock por la presencia de aquellas personas._

_Los había hecho pasar a la sala porque no era una conversación que se debía tener en la puerta de su casa y algo dentro de su mente le dijo que ellos no se irían sin hablar, por lo menos eso expresaba la determinación en sus ojos._

_-¿Qué buscan aquí? ¿Por qué dicen ser los padres biológicos de mí hija? Hasta donde sé, esa información no tiene porqué ser compartida con nadie, es una información confidencial y además de eso, los nombres de ustedes no son los que figuraba en los papeles de mí hija – intentaba encontrar algún razonamiento o algo en su cabeza que le dijera que eso no estaba sucediendo._

_-Sabemos el nombre que figuraba en los papeles que se les fueron entregados – empezó a explicar el hombre, Jonathan – y esa información fue falseada, aquí tenemos los documentos que lo demuestran – continuó, extendiéndole un sobre amarillo a Renee, el cual se aprestó a abrir y revisar uno por uno, mientras él seguía hablando – somos oriundos de Washington DC, tenemos una exitosa y reconocida empresa, además de un hijo, Jack; Isabella, nuestra otra hija, nació hace seis años, pero desgraciadamente, dos meses después de su nacimiento fue secuestrada – la información que le estaba dando aquel hombre ingresaba en su cabeza, pero aun así Renee se negaba a creerla – lastimosamente mi tío, Aro Hodgins, era un hombre muy ambicioso y desquiciado, mentalmente hablando, vio como medida favorable para él secuestrar a nuestra hija y luego pedir un rescate cuantioso por ella, nosotros estábamos dispuestos a pagarlo, pero cuando ya estaba por concretarse, él sufrió un terrible accidente y murió de contado._

_-Nuestra desesperación creció a rangos inimaginables – continuó la mujer, Anne, mirando a Renee con sus ojos cristalinos – no había manera de encontrar a nuestra hija, las investigaciones se extendieron, pero pasaba el tiempo y no dábamos con su paradero. Aro se había asegurado de hacer mejor que bien las cosas, y encontró la manera de falsear los documentos respectivos para que la pequeña pasara como hija de la mujer a la cual se la había dejado para que la ocultara y cuidara mientras se concretaba todo y ellos obtenían su dinero. Hizo las cosas tan bien que la persona a la que buscó para cuidar a la niña fuera de otro estado y que su contacto con el resto del mundo fuera mínimo._

_-Pero la mujer también murió luego de un tiempo, según nos dijeron nuestros investigadores, a causa de una mala condición física y de su adicción. Y nuestra hija fue llevada al centro de acogida y después de un tiempo puesta en adopción – explicó Jonathan._

_-Nunca nos cansamos de buscarla a lo largo de todos estos años – expuso Anne, ante la mirada vidriosa y angustiada de Renee – nuestra principal meta siempre fue encontrar a nuestra hija y poder tenerla con nosotros._

_-¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros que MÍ HIJA es esa pequeña a la que ustedes se refieren? Por Dios si hay tantos niños que ingresan a esos tipos de centros, ¿Por qué mi hija? – Expuso entre sollozos Renee, sus pensamientos eran todo un caos - ¿Quién les dio nuestra información? Se supone que eso es confidencial, la adopción se realizó legalmente – reclamó indignada._

_La pareja se miró entre sí, angustiados también._

_-Expusimos nuestro caso a través de un juez competente apenas tuvimos los indicios de que a ese centro había llegado nuestra hija; como ya le dijimos, su secuestrador había hecho todo de tal forma que recién hace poco fue que pudimos encontrar las pistas correctas necesarias que nos llevaron hasta allí, y el juez otorgó el permiso necesario para revisar los archivos del centro y las características coinciden. Luego de eso y después de una difícil y poco solicitada tramitación pudimos conocer la información sobre la adopción de nuestra hija, y por eso estamos aquí, no pudimos esperar hasta que un trabajador social se pusiera en contacto con ustedes y correr el riesgo de perderla de nuevo – informó Jonathan. Todo el trámite que habían tenido que realizar para conocer el lugar al que habían llevado a su hija había sido difícil casi que imposible, tedioso y agotador, habían tenido que presentar hasta la más mínima prueba de lo que había sucedido para que les pudieran otorgar la información._

_-Renee… - empezó a decir Anne, cuando la mujer no decía nada, la aludida la miró, y ella pudo ver la angustia reflejada en sus ojos – nosotros nunca dejamos de buscar a nuestra hija, nunca nos dimos por vencidos, cada mínima pista que encontrábamos la investigábamos a fondo, tuvimos muchas pistas falsas antes de encausarnos por el camino correcto, pero el amor por nuestros hijos no aminoró, nos preocupábamos por nuestro Jack al mismo tiempo que buscábamos a nuestra hija, y fomentábamos en él el amor por su hermana, mi Jack ya ama a su hermanita menor aún sin conocerla – manifestó también con sus ojos aguados de lágrimas que pugnaba por salir._

_Renee no sabía que decir, el hoyo de angustia y desesperación que se había abierto en su estómago lo sentía cada vez más y más grande, de su boca querían salir palabras pero simplemente no podía hablar, quería preguntarles, a pesar de todo, cómo podían estar tan seguros que SU NIÑA era esa pequeña a la que estaban buscando; pero solo le bastó con mirar a los ojos de la mujer que estaba frente a ella, y ahí estaba la mayor prueba de todos, lo que su corazón se negaba a aceptar y que su mente desde casi el principio le había hecho ver lo obvio, ahí estaban reflejados los mismo ojos de su hija y ciertos rasgos que eran una mezcla de ambos._

_Y como si el destino quisiera poner a prueba su fortaleza, justo en aquel momento la puerta de entrada se abrió. Dejando pasar por ella un diminuto celaje castaño que corría raudo en dirección a ella, jalando a otro más que sonriente niño de tez blanca, cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes; Edward, su mejor amigo._

_Sus oídos captaron levemente un jadeo proveniente de sus visitantes._

_-Mira mami – le dijo su pequeña Bella, de ya seis años, una vez llegó a donde estaba su madre – papi me prometió una mascota y mira lo que me compró – le señaló una jaula que guindaba de la mano de su esposo y que contenía a dos hermosos periquitos australianos de diferentes colores pero que combinaban hermosamente, Charlie sonreía al ver la felicidad de su pequeña, aún ajeno al ambiente que se gestaba a su alrededor – verdad que son hermosos mami, yo los voy a cuidar y querer mucho, muchito – Bella miró de nuevo a sus periquitos y se dirigió hacia su padre, aún sin soltar a Edward, para intentar coger ella misma la jaula; Charlie se la cedió pero aun sosteniéndola leventemente él._

_Y entonces él levantó la mirada y su ceño se frunció al ver el rostro acongojado de su esposa y de inmediato fue consciente de las personas que estaban frente a él y que estaban mirando a su hija con una intensidad que lo desequilibró, bastó solo ver los ojos de la mujer para entender el porqué de la angustia reflejada en el rostro de su esposa._

_Lo que ha Renee le llevó tiempo en asimilar, Charlie lo descubrió en un instante, frente a él tenía a los progenitores de su hija._

-Creo que fue tan difícil para ellos como lo fue para nosotros – reflexionó Renee – después de todo, para ellos fue cómo perder a su hija por segunda ocasión.

-Así es nena, pero lo bueno fue que por lo menos a partir de ese momento tuvieron la certeza de que Bella estaba bien, que era y es amada, además de que fiel a nuestra palabra siempre han estado al tanto de ella, los mails y fotos que le enviamos a partir de entonces los han disfrutado, de eso estamos más que seguros – aseveró Charlie.

-Así es – confirmó ella.

Ellos habían realizado la adopción de manera legal, y los padres biológicos de Bella no podrían presentar ninguna objeción por ese aspecto; aunque el matrimonio Swan en aquel momento fue embargado por el temor de perder a su pequeña, ya que las circunstancias en las que la pequeña se vio envuelta antes de entrar al programa de adopción, había sido muy especial, los padres biológicos de ella podrían solicitar que la custodia de la pequeña les fuera devuelta y llevársela con ellos al final de todo, pero cuando fueron testigos del amor que la pequeña profesaba a sus padres adoptivos y de lo feliz que era en esa nueva vida, fueron conscientes de que si la separaban de ellos le ocasionarían un terrible daño a la pequeña, sí, era una niña, pero ellos también se dieron cuenta de lo inteligente que era para su edad y lo que menos querían era aparecer en la vida de ella para dañarla.

Esa razón fue la que los motivó, con el dolor de su alma, para no batallar por la custodia de la niña, quedando de acuerdo ambas parejas en que periódicamente les enviarían fotos, correos y demás detalles del crecimiento de Bella a los padres biológicos y que cuando fuera el momento les hablarían de ellos, y sería decisión de la niña si quería conocerlos o no. Una decisión muy difícil, pero que como todo padre que siempre quiere lo mejor para su hijo, tuvieron que tomar, aunque se sintieran desgarrados por dentro.

El más afectado fue el pequeño Jack, hermano de Bella, quien una vez que conoció a su hermanita, a la que sin haber visto antes ya amaba, no quería separarse de ella, fue emocionante para su padres verlos jugar por primera vez, ya que desde el primer momento ambos niños se cayeron más que bien, como si siempre se hubieran conocido; pero sus padres supieron encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que el pequeño entendiera y albergara la esperanza de que en un futuro, después de unos años, pudieran reencontrarse, tratarse y quererse como lo que eran: _hermanos_.

-Siempre temimos a la llegada de ese momento – continuó reflexionando Charlie – pero creo que realmente nunca hubiéramos esperado una reacción como la que tuvo nuestra pequeña cuando le dijimos la verdad.

-A todos nos tomó por sorpresa, sin duda alguna – concordó Renee.

_Frente a ellos, sentada en el sofá de la casa que por tantos años había sido su hogar, estaba una Bella de doce años, su cuerpo poco a poco iba dejando atrás los rasgos de la hermosa niña a la que adoptaron y que con tanto amor veían crecer, para poco a poco convertirse en una hermosa adolescente. Edward se había retirado hacía poco rato, cuando entendió que los padres de su amiga debían hablar a solas con ella. Él no quería dejarla, tan inseparables como se habían convertido desde que se conocieron, quería estar a su lado, pero Renee muy amablemente le había pedido que los dejara a solas._

_Charlie y Renee miraban fijamente a Bella, ya que si bien siempre estaban juntos, en aquel momento tenían un asunto muy serio que tratar._

_-Bella – habló Renee de forma seria, no le gustaba estar en esa posición con su hija, pero la circunstancia en la que se había visto envuelta, o más bien la que había protagonizado, no la podían dejar pasar – nos quieres explicar por qué razón agrediste de esa forma a Britney – preguntó, refiriéndose a la compañera de clases, con la que si bien, no tenía muy buenas relaciones, siempre intentaba ignorar._

_Bella intentó arreglar un poco su cabello y acomodar su coleta, ya que con la pelea que había tenido con su compañera, ahora lo tenía todo alborotado y fuera de su sitio._

_-Ella dijo algo que no me gustó y ya no me aguanté – le dijo aún irritada por todo lo que había pasado, consideraba que había sido excesiva la suspensión por una semana que le habían dado por agredir a la otra niña, pero es que realmente ella ya la tenía cansada y justo los comentarios de aquel día fueron la gota que derramó su vaso._

_-Siempre ignoras sus comentarios, tal como te hemos aconsejado, a palabras necias oídos sordos, lo sabes perfectamente, porqué sencillamente no hacer eso esta vez también – habló Charlie, inusualmente serio con ella, y aquella actitud de sus padres sencillamente la desarmó y sumado a lo acontecido en el colegio, sus lágrimas se desbordaron._

_-Ya me tenía harta – exclamó, sorprendiendo a sus padres – siempre me molesta, siempre buscando la manera de burlarse de mí delante de los demás, yo siempre trato de ignorarla pero hoy, simplemente hoy rebasó mi límite – soltó de golpe, para luego esconder su rostro lloroso entre sus manos._

_Charlie y Renee se miraron, preocupados por la reacción de su hija, así que decidieron dejar de lado su postura de padres serios y se acercaron a ella, uno a cada lado, para reconfortarla._

_-¿Qué te dijo esta vez para que reaccionaras así? – preguntó Renee al tiempo que dejaba suaves caricias en la espalda de su hija. Bella negó, no quería repetir lo que esa odiosa niña le había dicho._

_-Vamos cielo, si no nos dices cuál es el problema, qué fue lo que te dijo esa niña no podremos ayudarte, además nena, sabes que guardarse las cosas no es bueno – esta vez fue Charlie quien le habló, mientras hervía por dentro, si pudiera, mataría a aquella mocosa por hacer llorar a su bebé, pero lastimosamente eso no podía hacerlo._

_Bella después de un tiempo y ya más calmada levantó la mirada hacia su madre._

_-Ella… - hipeó un poco – ella dijo que yo era una recogida._

_Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para la pareja, nunca se pudieron imaginar que todo el asunto terminaría en ese punto._

_-Eso dijo esa mocosa – dijo Charlie entre dientes, Bella asintió, mirando con sus ojitos cristalinos a su padre – mald…._

_-¡Charlie! – reprendió Renee, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su marido. Aunque también estaba más que indignada por la actitud de aquella niña, fijó su mirada en su hija – cariño, no le hagas caso, esa niña no sabe lo que dice, solo dice esas cosas para molestarte._

_-Tú no eres ninguna recog… eso que te dijo esa chiquilla malcriada – afirmó Charlie – eres nuestra hija y te amamos como tal, eso nunca debes dudarlo cielo._

_Ambos padres abrazaron a su hija para intentar reconfortarla y que ella sintiera el amor que le tenían, y Bella no dudaba de ello, sus padres, desde que tiene recuerdos siempre han sido amorosos con ella, pero aun así._

_-Ella dijo cosas… – empezó a decir, provocando que sus padres la miraran intrigados y alentándola a seguir – cosas que me dejaron pensando…_

_-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Renee con cierto temor._

_-Yo no me parezco a ninguno de ustedes – empezó a señalar lo obvio, y las lágrimas volvieron a embargar sus ojitos chocolate – mi color de piel es diferente, mi cabello, mis ojos… - los miró expectante, para ver que decían, en el fondo Bella ya se había dado cuenta antes de aquellas diferencias, pero nunca las había tenido en cuenta, no las había puesto en palabras hasta ahora._

_Muy en el fondo había una vocecita que le decía que quizá lo que la otra niña le había dicho era cierto, pero aun así anhelaba que sus padres le dijeran que Britney estaba equivocada y que ella sí era hija de ambos. _

_La pareja se miró, por un breve instante, pero ambos entendieron que había llegado el momento de hablarle a su hija con la verdad._

_Y así lo hicieron, le contaron todos y cada uno de los hechos que habían acontecido con ellos, desde que se casaron hasta el momento. Le explicaron que el médico les había dicho que no podían tener hijos, que después de un tiempo de recibir aquella noticia decidieron adoptar, le contaron cómo la conocieron a ella cuando aún era apenas un bebé de meses, que fue amor a primera vista y que desde que fue puesta en sus brazos ya la consideraban su hija, le contaron también de sus padres biológicos, de cómo ella había sido separada de su hogar y de cómo ellos siempre la estuvieron buscando hasta encontrarla._

_Le explicaron que cuando el matrimonio Hodgins dio con ella, aparecieron con todas las ganas de por fin tenerla con ellos nuevamente, pero que cuando vieron cuánto se amaban, cuánto amaban a su hija y sobre todo cuánto los amaba la niña, fueron incapaces de separarlos, no porque la quisieran menos sino porque su amor de padres no les permitiría nunca lastimarla de ninguna forma; le hablaron también de sus anhelos de que en algún momento ella se decidiera a conocerlos, que estarían más que encantados y siempre la esperarían con los brazos abiertos._

_Y le reafirmaron que tanto ellos como sus otros padres la amaban demasiado, que eso no lo debería dudar nunca, porque muchas veces los padres también deben hacer ciertos sacrificios por amor a sus hijos y por verlos felices._

_Bella asimiló en silencio todo lo que la pareja le dijo, sin podérselo creer y sintiéndose afectada por todo. Luego simplemente les pidió un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación._

_Sin duda alguna fueron las horas más largas que la pareja tuvo que vivir, el temor de que su hija quisiera irse con sus padres biológicos los mantenía a punto de una crisis de nervios._

_Al día siguiente, y luego de una larga noche para los tres, Bella los sorprendió, cuando al momento de desayunar los miró a ambos de hito en hito y con lágrimas en los ojos les dijo:_

_-Ustedes son mis verdaderos padres – empezó – han estado conmigo en todo momento, los amo y eso no va a cambiar nunca, es bueno saber la verdad de mis orígenes, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia para mí ahora; tal vez no estuve dentro de ti mamá – dijo mirando a su madre con adoración – pero eres la mejor madre y amiga que Dios me pudo dar – para ese momento Renee desbordaba en lágrimas, luego miró a su padre – y tú eres el mejor padre del mundo – se apresuró a abrazarlo – entiendo que ellos – dijo al referirse a sus padres biológicos - no tuvieron la culpa de lo que pasó, ellos no buscaron perderme o abandonarme, pero ahora no me siento preparada para afrontar esa parte de mi vida, quizá más después pero no ahora._

_Y luego se abrazaron, los tres, como la familia que eran._

Luego de comentarles lo sucedido al matrimonio Hodgins, y de que ellos dolorosamente lamentaran la decisión de su hija, pero sin embargo respetándola, optaron por mantener en secreto el hecho de que ellos seguían paso a paso el crecimiento de su hija, con el dolor del alma que solo un padre puede sentir cuando no tiene consigo a su hijo, esperarían a que Bella estuviera preparada para conocerlos, para tratarlos y con el tiempo: _quererlos_.

-Dios nos ha regalado una maravillosa hija, que llenó por completo todo ese vacío, su alegría y su amor compensa por mucho el que solo nos hayamos decidido solo tenerla a ella – afirmó Charlie, no se arrepentía de su decisión, para ambos, su pequeña Bells lo era todo, pero aún a pesar de eso, siempre procuraban ayudar lo más que podían, brindando donaciones a los centros de refugio de niños, agradeciendo de esa manera a Dios y la vida por la vida que les había dado.

-Una hija que quizá pronto se decida por hacer su vida, más a parte de lo que ya lo está haciendo – señaló Renee, refiriéndose a Edward y al noviazgo que mantenían. Charlie empezó a refunfuñar, entendiendo lo que su esposa quería decir con eso.

-Siempre será mi bebé, por mucho que tenga cincuenta, ochenta o cien años – objetó. Para él, su niña nunca crecería. Renee rió a carcajadas.

-¡Oh vamos! Quien quita y pronto te hagan abuelo – le picó un poco bromeando y riendo más aún cuando el rostro de su esposo se tornó pálido.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir con…? ¿Es que acaso…? – Charlie intentaba hilar pensamientos coherentes, pero no podía. Renee se separó de él, para reír a carcajada suelta. – No le veo la gracia.

-Era solo un decir, cariño – dijo Renee, luego de que por fin se pudo calmar, tranquilizando a Charlie – aún no va a suceder, sabes que nuestra hija es muy centrada y tiene sus metas bien fijas.

Charlie suspiró aliviado y luego sonrió.

-Nuestra Bells sin duda alguna es muy especial – comentó, e inmediatamente con aquella frase el recuerdo del día anterior llegó a la mente de ambos.

_Se encontraban en la sala de su hogar, atendiendo a sus amigos, se habían reunido para celebrar su aniversario de matrimonio, una pequeña celebración que terminaría dentro de poco cuando ellos se marcharan hacia la cabaña que tenían rentada para el resto de la noche y día siguiente; Irina y Billy se encontraban hablando con ambos cuando escucharon el sonido de sintonización de un aparato musical en el patio de atrás._

_Irina y Billy los alentaron a salir con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros._

_Al abrir las puertas que conectaban con el jardín trasero se llevaron una grata sorpresa._

_En un mini improvisado escenario, se encontraba: Ángela Weber y Jéssica Stanley; ambas amigas de su hija, con una guitarra y órgano musical respectivamente, y su Bella, situada en medio de las dos y con micrófono en mano, mirándolos con el amor que siempre caracterizaba su mirada._

_-La vida me dio el regalo más maravilloso – empezó a decir – unos padres maravillosos que me aman y a los que amo demasiado, dos personas que se complementan y forman un solo ente, dos seres humanos que si bien no son perfectos para el mundo, para mí sí que lo son y aunque nunca me cansaré de repetirlo, quiero agradecerles el que me hayan escogido para formar parte de ésta familia, por eso me gustaría darles este pequeño detalle pero que va con todo mi amor hacia ustedes – les sonrió. Luego miró a Edward para que bajara las luces y encendiera los reflectores, tal como lo habían organizado, para que las luces solo los iluminaran a ellos y tenuemente al lugar donde ella y sus amigas se encontraran._

_La música empezó a sonar, Ángela y Jéssica acompañando con la guitarra y el piano, respectivamente._

_Te quiero tanto  
Cuando me dices  
"Todo va a estar bien"_

_Cuando me muestras_  
_Que todo es posible_  
_Y me permites creer..._

_Siempre conté contigo,_

_Recuérdalo,  
Y aunque haya crecido,_

_Nada cambió.  
Y te pido que tengas presente  
Que siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio.  
_

_Siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio.  
Siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio._

_Cuando te veo_  
_Durmiendo en mi cama_  
_Le doy gracias a Dios._

_Cuando te escucho_  
_Tocar la guitarra_  
_Y hacer tu propia canción..._

_Quiero parar el tiempo,_

_Compréndelo.  
Sé que te voy perdiendo,_

_Por eso hoy  
Yo te pido que tengas presente  
Que siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio._

_Siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio._  
_Siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio._

_Para ti es esta canción…  
Guárdala en tu corazón...  
_

_Siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio.  
Siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio.  
Siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio.  
Siempre serás lo mejor que la vida me dio.  
_

_¡Siempre serás lo mejor!_

_Una vez que la canción terminó, Bella corrió emocionada a los brazos de sus padres, quienes sonreían de felicidad, emocionados por el regalo que su hija les había hecho._

_-¡Nena, nena! – Renee abrazaba a su hija con tanta fuerza que poco le faltaba para triturarla._

_-¡Los amo! Y amaré siempre – les decía ella, intentando abarcarlos a ambos con sus brazos._

_-Y nosotros a ti, mi pequeña, siempre te amaremos y estaremos contigo nunca lo olvides – dijo Charlie, dejando besos sobre en el cabello de ella, y abrazando a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida._

_Mientras vivían ese momento tan íntimo, memorable y especial al mismo tiempo, tras de ellos, sus invitados los miraban enternecidos y aplaudían fervientemente, especialmente Irina, Billy, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, sus mejores amigos; y es que el amor que aquella familia se tenía nadie podría ponerlo en tela de juicio._

-Bueno cariño, es hora de regresar con nuestra pequeña – dijo Charlie, mirando su reloj – tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar y pasar un rato con ella antes de que tenga que regresar a la universidad.

-Es cierto – recordó Renee - ¿ya está todo en el coche? ¿No se nos olvida nada? – interrogó a su marido.

-Así es mi lady, ya el carruaje solo espera a su reina – contestó el aludido, haciendo una venia.

-Eres un dulce cariño – le dijo esta, siempre adorando la manera en como su marido la trataba – espero que pronto podamos regresar, pasé tan bien aquí, aunque contigo siempre lo paso maravillosamente, ¡Te amo! – le gritó mientras reía y lo abrazaba, colgándose de su cuello, riendo encantada.

-Te amo mucho más – le contestó él, para besarla apasionadamente después.

Tomados de la mano se subieron al coche, amando y recordando el tiempo que habían pasado juntos pero también anhelando ver a su hija, para despedirla antes de que retornara a la universidad.

Aquel viaje significaba mucho para ellos y sobre todo significaría un giro de 360° en la vida de Isabella.

Sobre todo cuando la pareja, sumida entre risas, recuerdos y palabras que destilaban mucho amor; tomaban una curva en la carretera que los dirigiría a su hogar e inesperadamente sentía un fuerte impacto en uno de los lados del auto, impacto que debido a la fuerza ocasionó que el coche saliera de la calzada y empezara a dar vueltas de campana hasta quedar estrepitosa y bruscamente volcado en el arcén.

* * *

**Bueno, salió bastante extenso el capítulo, que a mi parecer deja un sabor agridulce… aunque más doloroso quizá si cabe decir. Tuve la intención de dividirlo en dos, pero mejor lo dejé así.**

**Quizá piensen que los capítulos están siendo un altibajo de emociones y créanme que no lo hago de forma consciente, sencillamente así los he tenido pensados desde un principio.**

**Aclaro que la canción que he incluido en este capítulo se llama: **_**Lo mejor que la vida me dio**_** y es de **_**Pimpinela.**_** Les recomiendo que la escuchen, es hermosa.**

**¿Merezco un comentario? Espero que sí, déjenme saber qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo.**


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**Bueno por aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste; por fin va a estar nuestra pareja favorita en el eje principal de la historia, por decirlo de algún modo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Bella admiraba el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos, se encontraba en una cafetería aledaña al rio Richmond; le encantaba ir a ese lugar cada que visitaba su ciudad ya que podía disfrutar de buenos momentos de relajación, además de un buen _capuccino_, su bebida favorita.

A pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en aquella ciudad, aún seguía enamorada de ella. Era el lugar donde transcurrió toda su infancia, adolescencia y parte de su juventud; aquel lugar, sus calles, habían sido mudos testigos de momentos felices y a la vez albergaban también recuerdos de aquellos tiempos dolorosos.

Aún le resultaba muy difícil y triste recordar aquel tiempo, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años de ese fatídico accidente, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer y el dolor la embargaba enormemente, sin poder evitarlo y como siempre le sucedía silenciosas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

**FLASHBACK…**

Se encontraba en casa de Edward esperando a que sus padres regresaran para comer todos juntos como una gran familia y luego ambos retornar a la universidad.

A pesar de que todos creían que ella seguiría el camino de sus padres y estudiaría alguna carrera que tuviera relación con los negocios para posterior a sus estudios involucrarse en la empresa familiar; su gran pasión siempre había sido la medicina veterinaria, Bella era una amante consumada de los animales, característica que desde niña siempre resaltó en ella sobre todo cuando llevaba a su casa, muy para contrariedad de sus padres, a perritos o gatitos callejeros enfermos e indefensos y los cuidaba hasta que estuvieran sanos para luego no descansar hasta encontrarles un hogar; por eso al ingresar a la universidad no dudó en ningún momento de seguir esa carrera, y sus padres siempre la apoyaron ya que solo querían que ella fuera feliz y estuviera contenta con la carrera que quería seguir.

Edward por su parte había optado por seguir administración de empresas, secretamente albergando la esperanza de poder formar parte del _staff_ directivo de la empresa de la familia de su novia, hacerla crecer, que fuera reconocida mundialmente, convertirla en un emporio. Nunca había expresado sus aspiraciones para que no lo fueran a tildar de interesado, aprovechado, arribista o alguna otra cosa parecida, pero sus metas siempre apuntaban alto y estaba convencido de que para lograrlas debía hacer todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos.

Ambos jóvenes con 22 años se amaban con locura a pesar de tener unos cuantos ideales diferentes, prácticamente se podría decir que fue un flechazo a primera vista cuando se vieron por primera vez en su primer día de escuela, ya que desde ahí se hicieron inseparables. Ambos tuvieron sus primeras veces juntos: fueron la primera amistad que se consolidó apenas verse, primer beso, primer baile, primera vez amándose como los locos enamorados que eran y aspiraban tener muchas primeras veces más, a pesar de que como toda pareja normal tenían sus diferencias.

Bella sonrió al recordar que a veces discutían hasta por la más mínima tontería, pero no podían estar mucho tiempo disgustados.

-¿En qué piensas que sonríes de esa forma? ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?– preguntó Edward, sentándose a su lado en el sofá una vez que dejó las sodas que había ido a buscar en la cocina.

-Claro que no tonto – le respondió la chica, golpeándole cariñosamente el brazo – además sabes que solo pienso en ti.

-Sí, lo sé – contestó él de manera engreída, haciendo sonreír más a su novia.

-Anda, pon la película, para quemar tiempo mientras esperamos a que lleguen tus padres y los míos – le alentó Bella – Por cierto ¿Dónde está Esme?

-Papá olvidó unos expedientes que necesitaba y ella fue a dejárselos al hospital – le contestó, para luego poner expresión pícara – pero podemos quemar tiempo de otra manera – propuso de manera sugerente inclinándose hacia su novia con la intensión de convencerla.

Pero ésta solo rió más y lo alejó.

-Sabes que pueden llegar en cualquier momento así que no tendríamos tiempo – expuso.

-¿Dudas de mis facultades? – inquirió el chico llevándose una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido.

-Por supuesto que no mi _semental_ – contestó Bella seductoramente, utilizando sus mismas armas y estaba vez inclinándose ella hacia él, pasando sus manos sobre su camiseta - pero quiero disfrutarte bastante – mordió el labio inferior de su novio haciéndolo gemir levemente y luego procedió a alejarse mirándolo divertida – así que por eso lo dejaremos para la noche cuando lleguemos al departamento, ahí sí que tendremos todo el tiempo disponible _campeón_.

Edward entrecerró lo ojos y se abalanzó hacia ella, recostándola en el sofá y posicionándose encima del cuerpo de su novia.

-Eres una provocadora… - iba a añadir algo más, pero tanto el timbre del su celular comenzó a sonar – te salvaste por ahora pero ésta me las cobraré más tarde – amenazó, para luego levantarse y contestar su celular. _Mamá_ rezaba en el identificador así que contestó sonriente.

-Hola ma, ¿ya vienes de regreso? – preguntó Edward, para luego tensarse cuando su madre contestó.

-Edward tienen que venir al hospital ahora – dijo Esme inmediatamente, su voz iba más allá del desconsuelo.

-¿Qué sucedió, estás bien, papá está bien? – preguntó inmediatamente preocupado, al tiempo que Bella se ponía a su lado una vez registró que _algo _había pasado.

-Por favor Edward, no te lo puedo decir por teléfono, Bella y tú deben venir inmediatamente al hospital, no pierdan más tiempo – urgió a su hijo. Éste miró a su novia y asintió aunque su madre no podía verlo.

-Está bien mamá, salimos inmediatamente para allá – confirmó y colgó enseguida.

-¿Qué pasó Edward? – preguntó rápidamente Bella, ya preocupada, algo en su interior se removió y la invadió una sensación de angustia y vacío.

Edward se apresuró a su habitación para coger las llaves de su coche y bajó enseguida.

-No lo sé, Esme solo me dijo que teníamos que ir al hospital inmediatamente, ruego a Dios que mi papá esté bien – expresó el joven pensando que lo sucedido tenía que ver con su padre.

Ambos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y se aprestaron a subir al Volvo negro de Edward sumidos en sus propios y preocupados pensamientos, pero siempre tomados de la mano.

Mientras tanto en el Royal London Hospital Trust, lugar donde trabajaba Carlisle, una desconsolada Esme lloraba en brazos de Jéssica Stanley, una de las mejores amigas de Bella, que trabajaba en ese lugar también haciendo sus prácticas de enfermería al igual que Ángela.

-Tranquila Esme – intentaba confortar Jéssica a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos – verás que Carlisle hará todo lo posible por salvar a Renee.

_Los servicios de emergencia habían llegado al lugar del accidente una vez que un conductor que transitaba por el sitio hizo la llamada._

_Desgraciadamente Charlie había muerto de contado, el impacto del choque había originado que el auto diera varias vueltas de campana y él había sufrido múltiples golpes y fracturas ya que su cinturón de seguridad se había desprendido, siendo una lesión en el cráneo el golpe mortal._

_Renee, a pesar de sus múltiples heridas y graves lesiones, había llegado con vida al hospital pero había muy pocas probabilidades de que se recuperara._

Aunque nadie podia afirmar o negar, todos querían pensar que fue el protector cuerpo de su marido quien le había dado esa oportunidad, ya que los paramédicos, al llegar a socorrer a la pareja, encontró el cuerpo del hombre sobre el de su esposa, casi en una escena como de protección o por lo menos era lo que todos querían creer, que Charlie Swan hasta el último momento de su vida quiso proteger a su esposa.

_Esme se estaba despidiendo de Carlisle en la entrada de emergencias, ya que éste había recibido la alerta del accidente y tenía que ir a esperar la ambulancia._

_Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando todo sucedió, la ambulancia llegó, el personal médico se aprestó a abrir las puertas. Esme sencillamente se hizo a un lado para dejar que su esposo y el resto del personal hicieran su trabajo; pero sintió que la sangre se le fue al piso cuando sacaron la camilla, y sobre ésta estaba el laxo cuerpo de Renee._

_Carlisle también sintió su cuerpo paralizarse por una fracción de segundo pero como todo buen médico cirujano reaccionó enseguida._

_-¿Qué tenemos? – inquirió haciéndose cargo de la situación inmediatamente._

_-Mujer víctima de un accidente automovilístico, con fractura expuesta de cúbito y fémur, hombro dislocado, traumatismo craneoencefálico, ha perdido mucha sangre y posible hemorragia interna, ha recuperado la consciencia varias veces – contestó inmediatamente el paramédico, poniéndolo al tanto de la situación, mientras las enfermeras conectaban el cuerpo de Renee a múltiples máquinas._

_Al momento de situarla en uno de los cubículos el electrocardiógrafo al que la habían conectado empezó a sonar alertando al personal de que la paciente estaba sufriendo un paro._

_-¡Desfibrilador! – gritó Carlisle inmediatamente._

_Esme, que mecánicamente los había seguido, veía cómo su esposo luchaba sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Fue testigo de cómo después de tres descargas lograron estabilizarla y continuaban trabajando sobre ella._

_-Preparen el quirófano uno – escuchó la voz mandante de su esposo, sacándola de su estupor. Lo miró y vio como él se sacaba los ensangrentados guantes que no sabía en qué momento se había puesto._

_En ese momento Carlisle fue consciente de la presencia de su esposa, sus miradas se conectaron y como si solo hubiera esperado eso, las lágrimas de Esme comenzaron a salir a borbotones._

_-¡Carlisle! – gimió dolorida ingresando al cubículo y llegando hasta su esposo quien la recibió abrazándola fuertemente, había logrado estabilizar a su amiga, pero por lo que pudo apreciar con su ojo clínico el caso estaba casi perdido._

_-Haré todo cuanto esté a mi alcance Esme – prometió. Mientras que el resto de enfermeras terminaban de preparar a Renee para llevarla a cirugía, el tiempo era vital._

_Esme iba a decir algo pero una voz, en apenas un susurro, los interrumpió. Se dirigieron inmediatamente a la camilla._

_-Es…me – dijo Renee dificultosamente, ya casi sin energías, pues estando al borde de la inconsciencia había reconocido la voz de su amiga._

_-Aquí estoy Renee, te pondrás bien, todo va a salir ya lo verás, Carlisle hará que te recuperes, él está aquí, te atenderá y pronto te recuperarás – decía atropelladamente mientras tomaba la mano de ella, la que no estaba conectada al suero – él es el mejor médico de todo el mundo, ¿recuerdas? – decía, haciendo mención a la broma que le hacían al hombre de que el hospital era su vida, a parte de su familia claro está, y que siempre buscaba la manera de perfeccionarse._

_-No… - negó Renee, teniendo clara consciencia de que no saldría con vida – es…cucha – apretó la mano que su amiga le había tomado, Esme asintió haciéndole entender que tenía su atención – prome…te que cui…darás de mi hi…ja. – tenía que asegurarse de que su Bella tuviera a alguien a su lado, alguien que cuidara bien de ella desde ese momento en adelante, y sin duda alguna, para Renee, no había mejores personas que sus amigos, que Esme._

_-Claro que sí, Renee, no te preocupes por eso, no tienes ni que pedirlo, además ya te dije que todo va a salir bien – aseguró Esme, a la vez que intentaba darle fuerzas a su amiga, fuerzas que ni ella tenía._

_Carlisle era un mudo espectador de aquel momento. Siendo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-Prome…telo – insistió Renee. Esme asintió._

_-Te lo prometo – dijo en un susurro, tanto como pudo, pero imprimiendo en sus palabras la seria promesa que su amiga esperaba de ella. Renee sonrió tanto como pudo. _

_-Y que cuan…do cre…as que ha llegado el momen…to – continuó – le di…rás la ver…dad sobre sus padres bio…lógicos - Renee tosió un poco, saliendo de su boca un poco de sangre, lo que alarmó más a Esme y Carlisle empezó a apurar más al personal para llevar a su amiga a quirófano e intentar salvar su vida – que los bus…que, se reú…na con ellos._

_-Claro que sí amiga, lo haré, lo prometo, pero eso no será necesario porque no te va a pasar nada – para ese momento Esme ya sollozaba descontroladamente._

_-Dile que la amamos – fue lo último que pudo decir Renee, ya que inmediatamente las máquinas habían empezado a sonar de nuevo y enseguida fue llevada a quirófano, no podían postergarlo más._

Ángela había ido a ver qué podía averiguar mientras que Jéssica se había quedado con ella. No habían llamado a Bella y a su hijo aún, no quería hacerlo por lo menos hasta no tener noticias de su madre, quien ya llevaba más de una hora y media en quirófano; ya que un oficial de policía hacía alrededor de una hora se había acercado a ella para comunicarle el fallecimiento de Charlie. Habían estado llamando a la casa de él, pero como obviamente no había nadie, ya que Bella estaba en la casa Cullen, no pudieron notificar a su familia del accidente, cosa que agradeció, pues ella esperaba estar al lado de su niña cuando recibiera tan fatal y dolorosa noticia para brindarle todo el apoyo que pudiera.

El tiempo se hacía eterno para las tres mujeres que esperaban noticias de Renee. Ya habían pasado casi dos horas y media cuando la puerta que conectaba al ala de quirófanos se abrió dejando ver la más que atormentada figura de Carlisle.

Esme, Ángela y Jéssica se levantaron al instante para acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo está Renee? – preguntó Esme inmediatamente. Quería que su esposo le confirmara que todo había salido bien, que su amiga y madre de quien ella quería como una hija, estaba bien.

Carlisle miró a Ángela y a Jéssica, sus ojos café claro, antes cálidos, ahora solo transmitían un inmenso dolor, restregándose las manos, miró finalmente a su mujer y como era muy común en ellos comunicarse solo con miradas, Esme entendió lo que la boca de Carlisle no pudo expresar.

-¡NO! – gritó desconsolada, al tiempo que su cuerpo perdía estabilidad; Carlisle se apresuró a agarrarla, evitando su caída.

-Intenté, juro que intenté hacer todo lo que pude – el hombre, médico y amigo empezó a hablar pero ni sus propias palabras lo calmaban a él siquiera. Un médico se prepara para este tipo de situaciones, pero siempre resulta doloroso perder a un paciente y más aún cuando es un ser tan querido – pero había perdido mucha sangre, tenía múltiples lesiones, estaba demasiado débil, solo el que llegara con vida aquí resultó un milagro.

Luego de eso los cuatro habían llorado amargamente por la pérdida de sus más queridos amigos, de _su familia_.

Mientras Carlisle arreglaba todo el papeleo, para que no tomara mucho tiempo retirar los cuerpos, ya que el cadáver de Charlie una hora atrás había sido llevado al mismo hospital; mientras que Esme telefoneó a su hijo para que llegaran al hospital.

Decirle a Bella lo que había sucedido fue una de las situaciones más difíciles por las que la familia Cullen tuvo que pasar; ver como la siempre feliz y encantadora muchacha a la que querían como una hija se desmoronaba desgarradoramente ante sus ojos, por el dolor que le ocasionaba la pérdida de los dos seres más importantes de su vida fue un trago amargo que no olvidarían nunca. Edward se sentía impotente ante el dolor de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Mucho más aún cuando, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, exigió ver a sus padres, porque por dentro Bella tenía la esperanza de que aquello fuera un error, que sus padres no habían muerto, que no la habían dejado sola en el mundo; anhelaba verlos entrar por la puerta del consultorio de Carlisle, donde le habían dado la fatídica noticia, y le decían que todo había sido un error.

Más las cosas no fueron así y el ver el cuerpo sin vida de sus padres sobre aquellas frías camillas, siendo preparados, la aniquiló por dentro, terminó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban provocando que todo a su alrededor se volviera absolutamente negro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Había tardado alrededor de seis meses en poder empezar a intentar hacer su vida normal. Los primeros días posterior al funeral de sus padres se había encerrado en su habitación, no permitiendo que nadie ingresara, su pena era tan grande que no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, simplemente _quería morir._

Poco a poco entre Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Irina, Billy, Jéssica y Ángela la fueron sacando de su depresión, porque ella sencillamente _no podía_ dejarlos ir, quería quedarse en su casa ahogando su dolor.

Vagamente recordaba a Esme diciéndole que las personas que la habían _engendrado_ estaban ahí y quería verla, luego enterarse de lo sucedido, más ella, con sorprendente furia que estaba siendo alimentada por todo el dolor que sentía, gritó y despotricó alegando no querer verlos, echándolos de su hogar, no había querido conocerlos antes y desde luego en ese momento era lo último que deseaba hacer, su dolor no se lo permitía, no le permitía razonar bien y una parte de su mente razonaba que conocerlos en ese momento hubiera sido como traicionar a los padres que tanto había querido y que ya no estaban con ella.

Los tres, Edward, Esme y Carlisle, creyeron conveniente que por un tiempo fuera a vivir con ellos; la casa que había sido el hogar de su familia por tanto tiempo le traía muchos y en ese momento muy dolorosos recuerdos.

Solo así pudieron lograr que ella dejara de existir para que empezara a vivir nuevamente.

Sus estudios, los que por su más que comprensible estado había suspendido, volvió a retomarlos con mucho más empeño, quería que desde donde estuvieran, sus padres se sintieran absolutamente orgullosos de ella. Edward también había puesto en suspenso los suyos para estar con su novia, dándole todo su apoyo, así que una vez ella decidió continuarlos, él también lo hizo, ahora mucho más motivado, sobre todo para hacerse cargo del negocio de su novia y evitar que la engañaran de algún modo, cuidarla y protegerla en todos los sentidos, o por lo menos de esa forma siempre justificaba sus pensamientos.

-Hola amor – una aterciopelada voz hizo salir a Bella de sus recuerdos. Edward tan apuesto como siempre se inclinó para dejar un casto beso en sus labios para luego sentarse a su lado - ¿en qué pensabas? – preguntó a la vez que colocaba una de sus manos en su mejilla y retiraba el rastro de las silenciosas lágrimas.

-Ya sabes – suspiró la chica – venir aquí siempre me pone melancólica.

A pesar de que no iban muy seguido últimamente ya que ambos habían estado enfrascados en sus respectivas tesis por fin habían culminado sus estudios en la Universidad de Cambridge; el hecho de que el CI* de Bella fuera un más elevado de lo normal había permitido que terminara sus estudios médicos antes de tiempo.

La incorporación de ambos había tenido lugar la semana anterior y habían optado por regresar a Richmond a pasar unos días de descanso para después empezar a poner en marcha sus respectivos planes.

Bella iba a montar su propia clínica veterinaria. El dinero del seguro que le habían dejado sus padres, más lo que percibía mensualmente de la empresa le permitía vivir holgadamente y sobre todo le permitiría abrir su propia clínica. Por suerte y gracias a que sus padres habían creado un fideicomiso para sus estudios universitarios, no había tenido que utilizar en ellos el dinero adicional que recibía.

Edward por su parte, se sentía listo y preparado para asumir un rol fundamental en la Textilera Swan, quería comenzar a trabajar ahí y como siempre fue su objetivo hacer que dicha empresa creciera a márgenes insospechados, proteger el patrimonio de su novia, y eso solo lo conseguiría si Bella lo ayudaba a ingresar como uno de los directivos.

-¿Cómo fue tu reunión con Billy? – preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa, para poder abordar el tema.

-Pues bien – contestó Bella como si nada – me mostró los balances, informes respectivos de ganancias e inversiones y esas cosas, lo mismo de siempre – se encogió de hombros.

Luego de la muerte de Charlie, Billy como socio de su padre, fue quien tomó el mando de la empresa, en primera porque Bella no había escogido una carrera relacionada con administración y en segunda porque ella no estaba capacitada para tomar decisiones debido a su estado depresivo. Una vez ella empezó a superar su luto hablaron concienzudamente y pactaron que cada semestre Bella recibiría un informe completo de los manejos que Billy hacía en la empresa pero que si se necesitaba tomar alguna decisión de gran magnitud pues sería consultada. No se habían dado mucho los casos en los que ella tuviera que hacerse presente en la empresa lo cual agradecía y estaba más que contenta con el manejo que Billy había ejercido en todo el tiempo desde que asumió la presidencia de la textilera, demostrando así verdadera lealtad a la memoria de su fallecido padre y al cariño que sentía por la hija de éste, ya que ni siquiera había sugerido un cambio de nombre para la empresa.

-¿Y todo estaba en orden? – Insistió Edward – porque si quieres que le eche un vistazo a los documentos, puedo hacerlo – ofreció.

Bella de la manera más comedida había insistido en que Edward se dedicara a sacar sus estudios primero, cuando éste le había ofrecido su ayuda para formar parte de la compañía, como parte del staff ejecutivo, pero ella le había sabido convencer o detener un poco, como sea que se viera, y que terminara su carrera primero, luego ya verían si él trabajaba o no en la empresa.

-No es necesario cariño – contestó de manera pasiva con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro, para no terminar peleando con él, como sucedía últimamente cada vez que tocaban el tema – sabes que por mucho que no sea mi profesión, los números no se me dan para nada mal, todo está en orden – aseguró.

Edward suspiró un poco frustrado.

-Ya – dijo – pero uno nunca sabe, ni termina de conocer a las personas nena, no sabemos si los valores que él te presenta sean verídicos pero… - continuó mirándola cautelosamente – si empezara a trabajar en la empresa podría asegurarme de que las cosas realmente marchen bien.

Bella suspiró masajeando su sien, cansada de tratar nuevamente ese tema, no es que no confiara en su novio, al contrario, le confiaría su vida si tuviera que hacerlo; solo había querido que él se centrara y terminara su carrera y como estaba segura de que él iba a decirle que ya eso estaba cumplido, a la final decidió aceptar.

-De acuerdo – aceptó, Edward sonrió feliz y complacido ante aquel hecho – hablaré con Billy y le pediré que vea si hay algún puesto vacante – terminó.

La sonrisa de Edward se debilitó un poco dando paso a una leve expresión de incredulidad.

-¿Estás de broma no? – Preguntó alucinado – eres dueña de la mitad de la empresa y vas a preguntarle a ese hombre _qué vacante hay para mí_, cuando perfectamente puedes decirle que ocuparé uno de los puestos ejecutivos.

Edward nunca había sido tan directo en sus exigencias en cuanto a ese tema y eso extrañó a Bella.

-Edward, cariño – intentó consensuar ella – no puedo llegar e imponer las cosas no más por ser _dueña de la mitad de la empresa_ como dices, no me he implicado tanto en ella como para coger, llegar e _imponerme_ tal como sugieres.

-Ya – espetó molesto - no estás implicada porque no has querido, porque no me has dejado defender todo tu patrimonio, además de que no sería una _imposición_, como dices ya que tú tienes todo el derecho de tomar decisiones en la empresa tanto como Billy.

Aquel comentario molestó a Bella.

-No has tenido que _defender mi patrimonio_ porque no tienes que hacerlo, Billy fue el mejor amigo de mi padre y Charlie siempre confió en él al igual que confió yo, no veo porque tengas tú que venir y desconfiar de un hombre que siempre ha sido leal con mi familia y conmigo.

-Bella – intentó hacerla entender – con el tiempo las personas cambian y, como te digo, no puedes estar completamente segura de que él te esté entregando documentos con cifras reales de la situación de la empresa…

-No quiero seguir escuchando esto – le interrumpió ella, indignada por la postura de su novio – no puedo creer que últimamente _esto _sea siempre motivo de pelea entre nosotros.

-Discutimos porque no entiendes que me preocupo por ti – terció él, también demostrando ya su malestar.

-No – contradijo, levantándose de la silla – discutimos porque estás poniendo en tela de juicio la lealtad de alguien que es como mi familia también, de una persona que NUNCA me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él y sobre todo - respiró hondo para decir aquello último, mirando a los ojos molestos de su novio – de alguien que al igual que tú y tu familia ha estado conmigo, dándome su apoyo y cariño desde que tengo memoria.

Y dicho esto se alejó de ahí dejando solo a su contrariado novio.

No le gustaba discutir con él, no le gustaba que él últimamente estuviera tomando esa actitud, se conocían de toda la vida pero era como si en los últimos tiempos él estuviera cambiando drásticamente, y eso, siendo franca consigo misma, empezaba a preocuparle.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres, _su casa_, decidió dejar el asunto de lado por el momento, nunca se les daba bien estar molestos con el otro por mucho tiempo, pero necesitaba unas horas para calmarse un poco y luego así poder volver a tocar el tema con él de nuevo.

No iba a retirar su palabra y hablaría con Billy para ver si había alguna vacante para él, pero tampoco le iba a imponer las cosas que su novio quería, ya que una de las enseñanzas que su padre le había dado y que tenía siempre presente es que las cosas que uno quiere hay que ganárselas a pulso y no esperar a que por milagro divino cayeran del cielo.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó arreglando el poco desorden que su estadía había generado, había cenado temprano y se disponía a subir a su habitación para marcarle a su novio cuando el timbre sonó.

Se aprestó a abrir, fijándose primero quién era por la mirilla, suspiró un poco para enfrentarse a su novio, que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

No había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando el brazo de él terminó de hacerlo e inmediatamente rodear su cintura para pegarla a su tonificado pecho, para luego empujar la puerta y cerrarla con su pie.

Los labios de Edward arremetieron contra los suyos sin darle tregua, no le gustaba para nada discutir con ella ya que le era tan indispensable como el aire para respirar.

-Te amo – le dijo con voz ronca una vez abandonó sus labios para atacar su cuello – y no me gusta pelearme contigo.

-A mí tampoco me gusta – susurró ella – pero es que tu…

Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhhh no hablemos de eso ahora por favor – pidió acercándose más a su rostro y tomando el labio inferior de la chica entre sus dientes – seamos solo tú y yo.

Edward la tomó en brazos y empezó a besarla.

Los besos aumentando de magnitud, de lentos y afectuosos a apasionados, insistentes, excitantes; como preludio a lo que ocurriría pronto.

Minutos después, Bella se retorcía debajo de Edward en el sofá de la sala, al tiempo que lo ayudaba a liberarse de las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos.

Cuando se vieron libres de aquellos estorbosos obstáculos, la boca de Edward parecía querer comerse cada parte del cuerpo ansioso y excitado de Bella. Se acariciaron y besaron de la manera en la que solo ellos conocían haciendo que enloquecieran de deseo.

Su anhelo era tal que no tardó en penetrarla con una estocada certera que los llevó a ambos al mismísimo cielo. Su conexión era tal que el cuerpo del uno respondía inmediatamente a las caricias del otro.

Edward se irguió para mirarla mientras la poseía, sus gemas esmeraldas estaban oscurecidas por el deseo al igual que los pozos chocolates de ella, luego la volvió a besar de una forma hambrienta mientras sus cuerpos se encontraban en un frenético ritmo que provocó que sensuales gemidos salieran de la boca de su novia. Sintió a Bella clavarle sus uñas en su espalda, anhelando más y más.

Un fuerte grito extasiado escapó de los labios de la chica al recibir de su novio lo que tanto ansiaba, mientras él aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de sus estocadas.

Las manos avariciosas de Edward recorrían el cuerpo de su amada, lo conocía más que de memoria, cada recóndito lugar estaba marcado como suyo, pero sin embargo nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

-Edward…

-Eso nena – gimió con voz ronca – gime mi nombre… eres mía, solo mía…

-Solo tuya, amor – concordó ella.

-Nadie más te tocará… - continuó el sacando a relucir su lado posesivo, que solo veía la luz con ella – solo yo…

-Sólo tu bebé…

Un grito ahogado escapó de la garganta de ambos mientras sus cuerpos eran atravesados por oleadas de amor y ardiente placer que creció y creció hasta llegar a su clímax. Poco después sintió el peso del cuerpo de su novio y ella lo recibió gustosa abrazándolo y acariciando su sedosa cabellera.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse abriendo paso a su incontenible amor. Se miraron fijamente poco después de terminar el dulce y amoroso beso.

-Te amo – dijeron a la vez. Sonrieron complacidos y se quedaron ahí por un rato mimándose; poco después Edward sintió la acompasada respiración de ella, se salió de su interior extrañando inmediatamente su calidez y procediendo a cargarla, cual recién casada, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación; ya después o el día siguiente si tenía suerte recogería el reguero de ropa que habían dejado en la sala.

Posó suavemente a Bella en la cama; la dejaría dormir un rato para que recuperar fuerzas.

-Pero solo un rato – reflexionó con voz suave, acostándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por la cintura de su chica, atrayéndola hacia su pecho – porque la noche todavía promete…

* * *

***CI=** Coeficiente intelectual.

**Bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Se reveló un poco de la vida de nuestra pareja… como seres humanos normales, teniendo sus diferencias y sus placenteras reconciliaciones, ¿será que se habrán terminado las peleas originadas por el tema de la empresa de Bella o seguirán? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Y… ¿qué les pareció el primer lemmon de la historia? Espero les haya gustado.**

**Rosario Ramrez: **No tenía manera para responderte en privado así que lo hago de esta forma: aunque no tenga fecha exacta de actualización, me considero alguien que termina lo que empieza, así que aunque tarde un poco en actualizar, cosa que hasta ahora por suerte no se ha dado, ten por seguro que no abandonaré la historia, no es esa mi forma de ser; solo que Dios disponga lo contrario es que no tendrían noticias mías; aunque espero que no se dé el caso.

**Nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

**¿Merece un review este capítulo? Espero que sí.**


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**Bueno nenas por aquí está otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos; que me animan a seguir en cada capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

La noche para la pareja fue larga y fructífera hasta que el cansancio los venció y durmieron desnudos abrazados; se amaron como si no hubiera mañana.

No les sentaba bien pelearse entre sí y por eso las veces que aquello sucedía sus reconciliaciones marcaban ese ritmo.

Edward se despertó primero, luego de dejar un tierno beso en la frente de su novia quien aún seguía profundamente dormida, se dirigió al baño a ducharse; una vez salió del baño, vistiendo solamente unos boxers negros, se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Alrededor de una media hora después unos hot cakes, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja y café era lo que contenía la bandeja que llevaba para comer en la cama; se podría decir que aquella era la rutina que tenían posterior a una pelea, quien primero se despertaba hacía el desayuno y lo compartían en la cama.

Iba subiendo las escaleras lentamente para evitar que algo fuera a derramarse, ya que la bandeja no era muy grande e iba bien copada de comida, cuando la amortiguada voz de Bella le llegó a los oídos, haciendo que él aminorara aún más su paso.

-No te preocupes Billy – le escuchó decir – justo acababa de despertarme antes de que entrara tu llamada.

Unos segundos le siguieron antes de volver a escucharla hablar.

-No, para nada no te preocupes, solo tenía pensado empezar a ver lugares, ya sabes para instalar mi veterinaria – explicó Bella. Otros instantes de silencio pasaron – la verdad es que no me percaté de ello en lo que firmaba, se me han de haber pasado por alto esos papeles, pero no te preocupes dentro de un rato me paso por la oficina para firmarlos sin falta.

Edward dedujo que sería alguna documentación de la que había estado revisando ella el día de ayer.

-Sí, está bien – continuó Bella – Este… Billy, quería hablar contigo sobre algo, te adelanto un poco pero ya mismo que vaya podemos tratarlo más a fondo.

Edward llegó a lo alto de la escalera y caminó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, no era de los que escuchaban conversaciones ajenas, esa no era su costumbre, pero algo dentro de sí le instaba a hacerlo.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer estuve hablando con Edward y bueno como ya sabrás, ambos concluimos nuestros estudios, así que quería pedirte que revisaras si hay alguna vacante en la empresa que él pudiera ocupar – dijo Bella a Billy; Edward se detuvo al instante, para continuar escuchando, definitivamente, aquello le interesaba y no quería cortar la conversación – no, ya sabes que yo no voy a imponerme en nada, tú estás al mando, ya te lo he dejado claro y conoces bien a Edward y sus capacidades, confío plenamente en ti, así como confiaba mi papá – Bella no continuó hablando escuchando lo que Billy le respondía – sí, podría ser, trabajar como asistente de Liam le puede servir de mucho para empezar a conocer la empresa ya como empleado de la textilera.

Edward abrió los ojos a más poder, realmente sorprendido; ese puesto definitivamente no lo aceptaría _jamás_ en su vida, y no porque no fuera capaz de realizarlo con eficiencia, porque realmente estaba capacitado para hacer mucho más que eso; la cuestión en sí es que no soportaba ni respirar el mismo aire que Liam Hotton, el jefe de personal, porque simplemente no lo tragaba desde que descubrió que aquel hombre estaba ilusionado con _su novia_ aun cuando ella no se hubiera dado cuenta y trabajar con él definitivamente sería ponerle a Bella en bandeja de plata, o eso pensaba él.

-Ok – escuchó decir a Bella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – hablaré con Edward sobre ese puesto, estoy segura que aceptará, está más que ansioso por trabajar ahí – otros segundos de silencio – sí, Billy, nos veremos dentro de un rato, hasta luego – se despidió.

Edward pensó rápido, lo primero que tenía que hacer era evitar hablar del tema, mientras decidía qué hacer y aquello solo lo conseguiría yéndose lo más rápido que podía así que respiró profundamente, puso una sonrisa en su rostro y entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días dormilona – saludó con cariño a su novia, que estaba recostada sobre el respaldar de la cama, a la vez que dejaba un casto beso en sus labios y puso la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

-Buenos días cielo ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó Bella, dejando una suave caricia en la mejilla de su novio, provocando que éste sonriera genuinamente.

-De maravillas – contestó el aludido, sentándose al borde de la cama – contigo a mi lado no puede ser de otra manera amor – dijo sinceramente, porque aquello era una _verdad absoluta._

Bella rió encantada.

-Eres un dulce, cariño.

Edward frunció el ceño, aparentando haberse ofendido.

-¿Dulce yo? Para nada cielo; papacito, sexy, machote, eso sí podría estar describiéndome a la perfección – expresó con aire petulante, provocando que Bella riera abiertamente, casi provocando que el contenido de la bandeja se derramara – cuidado, no querrás ponerte a lavar a estas horas verdad.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Para qué está la lavadora – luego se puso algo seria y Edward, conociéndola tan bien como la conocía, sabía lo que le iba a decir, así que ese era su momento para salir de ahí – Edward sabes acabo de hablar con…

-Cariño – la interrumpió él – perdona que te interrumpa, pero esta vez no voy a poder quedarme a desayunar contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó extrañada.

-Hace rato que estaba preparando el desayuno me llamó uno de los profesores a los que le había pedido unas referencias – mintió, ya que no se le ocurría otra excusa mejor – ya sabes para añadir a mi currículo y me dijo que ya las tenía listas pero que tiene que viajar de urgencia y solo le da tiempo para esperarme y entregarme los papeles.

-Oh ya veo – contestó ella, apesadumbrada – yo pensé que pasaríamos juntos el día y que me acompañarías a ver lugares para lo de la clínica.

-Lo siento cielo – dijo él acariciándole la mejilla, se sentía fatal mintiéndole pero primero tenía que pensar qué haría – prometo que intentaré regresar lo más pronto que pueda, pero si quieres puedes llamar a mamá, que seguro estará encantada de acompañarte, yo puedo hacerlo mañana, ¿te parece?

-Está bien – aceptó Bella, no le quedaba más remedio – pero maneja con cuidado sí.

Y es que a pesar de que la muerte de los padres de Bella no se debió a la imprudencia al volante, sino a que el conductor que los embistió había sufrido un infarto al momento de ir manejando; Bella de cierto modo ahora era más precavida al conducir, y esperaba también que los demás lo fueran especialmente las personas a quienes ella más quería.

-Tranquila, cariño, te escribo cuando llegue sí, te amo – aseguró dejando un apasionado beso en sus labios.

Se dirigió hacia el armario donde ya tenía algunas prendas de él colocadas, puesto que más de las veces se quedaba en casa de ella.

Bajo la atenta y apreciativa mirada de su novia se vistió rápidamente con una camiseta de algodón blanca, jeans negros y se calzó sus deportivos, su cabellera cobriza la dejó tal como la tenía, ya que su cabello era rebelde por naturaleza.

-Bueno nena, te amo, te llamo cuando llegue – se despidió de ella.

-También te amo – correspondió ella, viéndolo salir

Bella lo notó extraño pero lo dejó pasar pensando que era porque había tenido que salir temprano, antes de lo planeado y no habían podido disfrutar juntos de aquel apetitoso desayuno que él había preparado.

Edward manejó por alrededor de media hora y llegó a Londres, se estacionó en _Hyde Park_, uno de los parques más conocidos de la ciudad, mandó un mensaje a Bella diciéndole que había llegado a su destino, para que no se preocupara por él; se aprestó a caminar uno poco y luego se sentó en uno de los bancos que había disponible, realmente necesitando pensar para decidir qué iba a hacer.

Aunque muchos llegaran a pensar que podría estar más interesado en el dinero que le habían dejado los padres de su novia a ella, él realmente la amaba y quería velar por sus intereses, no quería que nadie la lastimara, no quería que sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido, ella era _suya_ y por ende tenía que protegerla.

Pero aún a pesar de eso, no había poder humano que lo hiciera trabajar con Liam, no quería estar bajo las órdenes de _aquel_ hombre, porque no lo toleraría y mucho menos toleraría verlo cerca de su novia, ya que lo más probable es que Bella lo visitara seguido en la oficina; por nada del mundo quería que ese _imbécil_ estuviera cerca de su chica, lo enervaba siquiera el pensarlo.

Así que en cuanto Bella se lo propusiera, porque era más que consciente que en algún momento ella le tocaría el tema, tendría que sacar cualquier excusa para no aceptar ese puesto; ya que ella no era consciente de lo que despertaba en Liam; y él, como bueno novio celoso y protector que era porque lo tenía más que asumido, tampoco se lo haría saber.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero qué suerte la mía – escuchó que decía una melodiosa voz atrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que le había hablado – pero si es el mismísimo Edward Cullen, justo la persona con quien quería hablar.

-Tanya – saludó Edward con un movimiento de cabeza, a manera de saludo.

Tanya Denali, de 24 años, hija única de Eleazar y Carmen Denali, los propietarios de una de las empresas informáticas más reconocidas del país: _Denali's Informatics_.

Era una chica alta, de piel blanca, de cabello largo, lacio y rubio, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel; iba enfundada en un muy ajustado y corto vestido rojo que le quedaba casi como una segunda piel y unos tacones negros de 15 cm que hacían más largas y estilizadas sus perfectas piernas, todo en ella era perfecto.

Tanya estudiaba marketing empresarial en la universidad de Cambridge, y al ser una carrera afín con la especialidad de Edward, se habían conocido ahí ya que compartieron más de una asignatura a lo largo de su formación profesional.

Ella era de aquellas mujeres hermosas, de carácter y personalidad bien fuerte, definida y decidida, todo lo que ella quería lo tenía, y Edward, sin duda alguna, era una de esas pocas cosas que aún no lograba conseguir.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez lo fichó para ella, pero con el paso del tiempo se iba viendo frustrada al ser consciente de que él no le correspondía, de que sus coqueteos y muestras de interés no surtían efecto en él; al conocer a Isabella Swan, cuando él se la presentó como su novia, Tanya entendió el porqué de la actitud del hombre y porque no había caído aún en sus _redes_; pero a pesar de eso no había desistido de sus planes, todo lo contrario, conocer a la chica la incentivó aún más a esforzarse para lograr el objetivo que se había trazado.

Los había mandado a investigar a ambos, al ser sus padres empresarios reconocidos y de buena posición el dinero no era problema para ella, contactando a un detective se había enterado de santo y seña de la vida de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, todo cuanto se podía averiguar de ellos fue puesto en su conocimiento y era más que consciente que tenía una que otra carta bajo la manga que podía utilizar a su favor.

Edward y Bella más de una vez habían discutido a causa de los más que evidentes flirteos por parte de Tanya, y es que aquella mujer no trataba de disimular su gran interés por él. Bella no quería ni verla, sus celos estaban ahí, sí, en menor grado pero ahí estaban; no le gustaba aquella mujer, _algo_ dentro de ella no le permitía fiarse de Tanya así como tampoco le gustaba que fuera tan obvia, a propósito obviamente, en su flirteo para con su novio.

-¿Cómo has estado Edward? – preguntó suavizando su voz, sentándose a lado de él en el espacio libre que quedaba en la banca, poniendo a un lado la cartera de mano que llevaba.

-Bien gracias ¿y tú? – contestó el educadamente, pero sin demostrar mayor interés por entablar una conversación con ella, en primer lugar porque quería estar solo y en segundo para así evitar cualquier tipo de problema con Bella.

-Oh, yo de maravillas, ya sabes empiezo a trabajar en la empresa de la familia la siguiente semana, aparte de que por fin pude tomar posesión de las acciones que me corresponden en la misma – contestó, intentando parecer indiferente en cuanto al tema, pero enviando miradas soslayadas hacia el hombre que tenía a su lado.

Edward reflexionó las palabras de aquella mujer y sin poder evitarlo sintió un poco de envidia, pensando que él no podía decir lo mismo, ya en vista de lo sucedido en la mañana ahora hasta dudaba que fuera a trabajar pronto en la textilera Swan, por lo menos en esos términos y con Liam, no lo aceptaría.

-Qué bien te felicito – dijo cortésmente.

-Y dime Edward – Tanya intentó imprimir la sutileza e inocencia, que no tenía, en sus palabras - ¿Ya empezaste a trabajar en la empresa de tu novia?

Ante tal pregunta, Edward se tensó inconscientemente, no sabía qué debía responder; aunque _ya puestos_, pensó, tampoco tenía porqué mentir con relación a eso.

-La verdad es que no – se limitó a contestar, mirando hacia otra dirección.

Al ver que no acotaba nada más, la rubia insistió en el tema.

-Yo pensaba que a estas alturas ya estaría tomando posesión de tu puesto en el staff ejecutivo – insistió, hincando justamente en la herida.

-Pues ya vez que no – contestó Edward, esta vez empleando en su voz un tono cortante, luego prefirió cambiar de tema – dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, ¿sobre qué? – interrogó.

Tanya lo meditó un poco, analizando los pros y contras de lanzar su oferta en ese momento; pero viendo que podría resultar beneficiada más pronto de lo que había pensado, decidió hacerlo.

-Mmmm… - las manos de la mujer jugaban con las llaves de su coche – quería hablar contigo, para saber si ya estabas trabajando – soltó la primera carnada, que esperaba fuera tomada rápidamente. Y se vio recompensada al atraer inmediatamente la atención de Edward con ello.

-Y eso ¿Por qué razón, por qué querrías saberlo? – preguntó con cautela.

Tanya no dijo nada por unos segundos, intentando incrementar la curiosidad de Edward en lo que iba a decirle, y lográndolo con mucho éxito.

-Lo que pasa es que la empresa de mí familia está en todo su auge, posicionándose no solo en el mercado nacional sino más aún en el internacional, así que están empezando a abrirse diferentes sucursales en ambos mercados y una de ellas justamente será en Richmond – Tanya iba soltando la información poco a poco para que Edward la fuera absorbiendo – mi padre, me confió realizar la selección del personal para aquella sucursal, y yo, siendo conocedora de tu capacidad y sobre todo tus ganas de dar siempre lo mejor, pues iba a ofrecerte el cargo de administrador de la misma.

Y terminó de soltar la _bomba_, como ella le decía; el que él aún no estuviera trabajando era un plus para sus planes.

Edward la miraba un poco sorprendido por aquel ofrecimiento.

-¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin haber entrevistas o pruebas de por medio? – le preguntó un tanto dudoso.

-¡Vamos Edward! Fuiste el mejor de tu promoción – objetó Tanya, apuntando al ego del hombre – fui testigo de cómo realizabas todos y cada uno de los trabajos que emprendías, y déjame decirte todos fueron excelentes, ¿Por qué te extraña que te lo ofrezca así, sin más? ¿No te crees capaz de tomar las riendas que un cargo como ese implica? – preguntó, intentando parecer inocente, lanzando su segunda carnada.

Edward la miró con expresión ofendida.

-¡Por supuesto que soy capaz! – Espetó indignado – soy capaz de eso y mucho más.

La mujer sonrió encantada.

-Por eso mismo – señaló Tanya, movió sus manos dándole énfasis a sus palabras – estás absolutamente capacitado para ocupar el puesto.

Edward analizó todas y cada una de sus palabras, si era sincero consigo mismo, aquella oferta le tentaba, le tentaba mucho.

-Así… – siguió la rubia, endulzando más los oídos y la cabeza de Edward – ganarás más experiencia, obtendrás más éxito y reconocimiento y de seguro, más tarde que temprano, Bella te querrá en su empresa. – y ahí estaba, la tercera carnada suelta.

Edward se puso de pie dando la espalda a la rubia, con su mirada dirigida hacia ningún punto en particular, analizando la propuesta de Tanya. Propuesta que ya había echado raíces en él. Y eso se evidenciaba en la complacida sonrisa de la mujer, quien en su mente ya cantaba victoria.

-Tanya – dijo después de unos minutos de silenciosa reflexión, volteándose para verla – te agradezco infinitamente la oferta – y realmente la agradecía – te prometo pensarlo y darte mi respuesta una vez lo haya decidido.

Tanya no se desanimó, ya se esperaba eso puesto que sería demasiado bueno si él hubiera aceptado de inmediato; ya había pensado en todos y cada uno de los posibles escenarios que se le podrían presentar.

Le dirigió una sonrisa amable y se levantó. Abrió el bolso que llevaba para buscar una de sus tarjetas de presentación, luego se la extendió a Edward.

-Bueno Edward – le dijo dulcemente mientras él tomaba la tarjeta – allí están los números donde puedes localizarme cuando te hayas decidido; aunque realmente espero que sea pronto, ya sabes – decía como quien no quiere la cosa – por lo que si tu respuesta es _no_, tendría que buscar a alguien igual de capacitado de tú, o que te llegue a los talones siquiera – y ahí dejaba la cuarta y última carnada, de momento; se acercó a Edward dejando un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios – esperaré tu respuesta _cariño_.

Tanya se dio la vuelta para marcharse del lugar, más que contenta con todo lo que había avanzado sin siquiera planearlo para _aquel_ día.

Llegó hasta el aparcamiento y desactivó la alarma de su coche, un impresionante Ferrari 458 rojo. Abrió la puerta del mismo, aún sin quitar la sonrisa complacida de su rostro.

_Sí, más pronto que tarde me llamarás_, pensó la mujer dándole la última mirada al hombre, que veía fijamente la tarjeta en su mano; encendió el auto y salió del lugar.

Edward volvió a sentarse en la banca que había ocupado minutos atrás, su cabeza pensaba y repensaba todas y cada una de las palabras de Tanya, encontrando mucho sentido en ellas, sobre todo en el punto de la experiencia.

-Sin duda, si demuestro mi capacidad en otro lugar, Bella se sentirá más segura de mí y me permitirá velar por sus intereses – reflexionaba para sí mismo en susurros – además de que sería una gran oportunidad para extender el campo de mis conocimientos, afianzar mi experiencia, crecer profesionalmente.

Pasada media hora de su encuentro con aquella mujer, se decidió, tomó su celular en una mano y viendo la otra, en la que tenía la tarjeta que la rubia le había extendido, marcó el número de su móvil.

-¿Hola? – se escuchó la dulce voz de Tanya al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Tanya soy yo Edward – contestó el cobrizo. Al otro lado de la línea Tanya sonreía complacida pues ya tenía desde hacía tiempo guardado el número de él, y más contenta aún puesto que no había tardado tanto en tomar una decisión.

-Hola Edward, no me digas que ya me tienes una respuesta – medio preguntó y afirmó a la vez.

-Pues la verdad es que sí - afirmó él.

-Qué bueno, eso me gusta más de ti todavía – le insinuó la rubia – y entonces ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Edward inhaló y exhaló fuertemente, antes de dar su respuesta; no le gustaba tomar decisiones sin antes consultarlas con su novia, pero aquella oportunidad no la podía dejar escapar.

-La respuesta es sí – afirmó de una vez – aceptó el puesto.

Y mientras Edward empezaba a tener la sensación de un denso peso sobre sí… Tanya sonreía aún más abiertamente, más que complacida, viendo cada vez más cerca la posibilidad de cumplir su objetivo.

* * *

**Bueno niñas, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya aparecen las piedras en el camino que se sortearán en esta historia.**

**Aunque cortito, pero necesario para la continuidad de la misma, a partir de éste capítulo se desata el infierno… por decirlo de alguna manera y espero no me odien por ello.**

**¿Merece un review el capítulo? Espero que sí.**


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**Por aquí llego con un capítulo, lamento la demora.**

**Solo quiero aclarar que no planeo hacer la historia muy extensa así que los momentos que se vivirán en ella serán los justos y necesarios para darle la forma que deseo a la misma; no me gustan las escenas o capítulos de relleno así que no esperen eso en esta.**

**Todo lo que pasará a lo largo de la trama será lo necesario que tenga que suceder para llevarla al final que voy a darle.**

**Espero que lo disfruten y que luego no quieran masacrarme.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Un largo e intenso mes había pasado después de aquel encuentro con Tanya y muchas cosas habían sucedido entre Edward y Bella.

Muchas veces no tenemos muy en cuenta el dicho aquel que reza: _el tiempo lo dice todo_; y lastimosamente para la pareja _ésta_ era una frase que también los había alcanzado.

El encuentro con Tanya y la decisión tomada por Edward marcó un antes y un después en su relación con Bella.

Cuando Edward regresó aquél día se excusó con su novia para no ir a verla, debía pensar primero cómo se lo diría ya que estaba más que seguro que no lo tomaría muy bien y por ende había optado por dormir en la casa de sus padres, cosa que sucedía muy pocas veces desde que habían terminado la universidad. Esme quien como la excelente madre que era enseguida había notado que algo le sucedía a su hijo y al intentar averiguar qué era solo recibió una seca y cortante respuesta por parte de él quien solamente alegó que estaba _cansado_ y que no sucedía _nada_.

Al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana había recibido una llamada de Tanya, quien lo había citado para después de una hora en el lugar donde se iban a instalar las oficinas para que firmara de una vez el contrato. La rubia no había querido esperar mucho tiempo para así no darle oportunidad al cobrizo de que se arrepintiera a último momento; Edward asistió puntual a la hora pactada y firmó su contrato luego de revisarlo minuciosamente y quedar más que gratamente complacido, sobre todo porque él sería la cabeza de aquella sucursal, el encargado de absolutamente _todo_.

En la tarde y no pudiendo postergar más lo inevitable, después de que Bella lo llamara para saber de él y manifestarle su deseo de verlo, había ido a la casa de su novia y entre plática y plática le había soltado la bomba.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_-¡Que tú qué…! – inquirió Bella en un susurro, anonadada después de lo que Edward le había dicho, levantándose de su regazo inmediatamente._

_Estaban en la sala de la casa y él le había soltado la noticia de que iba a trabajar en la compañía de los Denali._

_-Así es – reafirmó lo que le había dicho, mirándola fijamente evaluando su reacción – ayer en la tarde me encontré con Tanya y… - Procedió a relatarle lo que había sucedido en ese encuentro, la oferta de Tanya y sus motivos para aceptar de inmediato, incluyendo el hecho de que ya había firmado el contrato – es una excelente oportunidad amor – remató._

_Bella respiró hondo por tres ocasiones para calmarse, no quería volver a discutir con él._

_-Ni siquiera esperaste para hablarlo conmigo – le reclamó indignada y dolida – siempre dialogamos las decisiones importantes Edward, siempre tomamos en cuenta la opinión del otro, ¿Por qué ni siquiera te esperaste hablarlo conmigo? Hubieras venido en la noche y lo habríamos dialogado._

_Edward se levantó también, inquieto, pasándose la mano por su rebelde cabellera._

_-Estaba cansado, te lo dije, además de que mamá quería que le ayudara en algunas cosas, ya me lo había pedido – continuó con la mentira que le había dicho la noche anterior para no ir a su casa._

_Ella lo miró, dolida, porque sabía perfectamente que aquello había sido una mentira; había hablado con Esme precisamente en la mañana y ella le había contado que había notado raro a Edward cuando llegó, como toda madre preocupada quería saber si habían discutido; Esme Cullen no era la típica suegra metiche, todo lo contrario, Bella tenía más que claro que su actitud siempre era movida por sentimientos sinceros, y en aquel caso había sido la preocupación._

_Luego de unos segundos de intensas miradas ella volvió a hablar._

_-Sabes que esa mujer solo está interesada en meterse en tu cama – le recordó lo obvio para ambos – y que es capaz de hacer lo que sea para poder cumplir su objetivo._

_Bella la conocía muy bien, Tanya no era como cualquiera de aquellas mujeres a las que se catalogaban como "fáciles o busconas", no, para nada, aquella rubia era muy inteligente y sabía muy bien cómo manejar los hilos para poner las cosas a su favor; y le dolía, le dolía y mucho que su novio, conociéndola como la conocía, hubiera aceptado su propuesta y más aún sin hablarlo con ella._

_Al interpretar aquellas palabras Edward se sintió fatalmente herido e indignado._

_-¿Crees acaso que no soy lo suficientemente capaz como para ocupar un puesto como el que me han otorgado? – le preguntó entre dientes._

_Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que su novio hubiera llegado a esa conclusión y más aún que siquiera llegara a suponer que ella pensaba eso de él._

_-Sabes que no es así – contestó de inmediato, molesta por la conclusión a la que él había llegado – yo sé perfectamente de que eres muy capaz…_

_-Pues eso es lo que me das a entender – la interrumpió él._

_Bella le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio que conectaba con el jardín trasero._

_-Querías empezar a trabajar en la textilera – empezó a relatar – ayer nada menos hablé con Billy y le dije que viera una vacante que pudieras ocupar para que empezaras a conocer el manejo de la empresa – continuó, sin mirarlo, una pequeña lágrima rodó de su ojo derecho – él dijo que podías empezar a trabajar como asistente de Liam…_

_-Asistente de Liam – bufó él, interrumpiéndola de nuevo – sabes muy bien cómo es mi relación con ese tipo y aun así pensaste que yo podía aceptar – expuso indignado._

_Si bien Bella no sabía el motivo por el cual Edward no tragaba a Liam, sí había notado que no le agradaba, la tensión se podía sentir a leguas cuando aquellos dos hombres estaban en la misma habitación._

_Edward intentó tranquilizarse, al ver que los hombros de Bella empezaban a temblar para luego escuchar un sollozo salir de su boca._

_-Bella, cielo, es una excelente oportunidad para mí este trabajo, por favor entiéndelo – le suplicó, intentando acercarse un poco a ella, pero al ver que su novia no se daba la vuelta se detuvo – así iré adquiriendo más experiencia, quien sabe y después de un tiempo cuando realmente haya un puesto libre en la textilera para mí – se corrigió – uno que no implique estar bajo las ordenes de ese tipo, trabajaré ahí._

_Bella analizó sus palabras, le dolía mucho la actitud de su novio, no entendía del todo su posición, pero él ya había elegido, ya había tomado su decisión sin tener en cuenta siquiera la de ella._

_-Solo espero que realmente hayas tomado la decisión correcta Edward – dijo Bella una vez se volteó, mirándolo fijamente – y que en ningún momento te arrepientas, yo más que nadie deseo que triunfes, así que espero que éste sea el camino correcto para ello._

_Y acto seguido se dirigió hasta las escaleras; quería tiempo para ella, sola, para ver si así ponía sus pensamientos en orden y calmarse._

_Edward entendiendo lo que con aquella acción ella le estaba diciendo tomó las llaves de su coche y salió de la casa._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

A partir de aquel momento el tiempo de pareja se vio bruscamente mermado. Mientras ella buscaba el local indicado para instalar su clínica Edward se había metido de lleno en su trabajo, quería dar una más que excelente buena impresión a Eleazar para que éste no se arrepintiera de haber confiado en el criterio de su hija y haberle dado el cargo a él. Inclusive los fines de semana se llevaba trabajo a casa y pasaba la mayor parte del día entre papeles, ya que como recién estaban aperturando la sucursal debían de checar que absolutamente todo estuviera en orden.

Edward y Tanya trabajaban codo a codo a pesar de que el departamento laboral de ésta fuera el de marketing, como socia, decía tener el derecho y más que todo la obligación de dejar todo en orden y que todo marchara como la seda; por ende las llamadas entre ambos eran cada vez más seguidas.

Bella no podía ocultar su malestar cuando aquella situación tenía lugar en su casa, cuando Edward recibía una llamada de aquella rubia y ella estaba presente sencillamente prefería alejarse de ahí ya que no podía soportar la reciente _amistad_ _y complicidad_ que podía apreciar entre ambos más que todo cuando él se reía por algún comentario que ella desconocía.

La promesa de ayudar a Bella a encontrar el lugar indicado para montar su clínica quedó olvidada, Esme era quien había tomado su lugar y de por sí ella aprovechaba para hablar y desfogar todo lo que ella guardaba.

Esme en más de una ocasión le aconsejó que hablara con él, ya que empezaba a ser evidente para los demás que aquella hermosa parejita que se había formado desde pequeños se estaban distanciando.

Ella, como madre, en más de una ocasión quiso intervenir sin llegar a inmiscuirse demasiado, ya que por mucho que ambos fueran sus hijos y los quisiera demasiado, tenía más que claro que toda pareja tenía sus temporadas de crisis y que para consolidarse más como tal debían ambos de enfrentar el problema y superarlo.

En más de una ocasión intentó hablar con su hijo y hacerle ver lo que estaba sucediendo pero siempre había sido inútil, Edward sencillamente no la escuchaba, le decía que estaba ocupado o que simplemente ella estaba viendo cosas donde no las había o exagerándolas y esas palabras la lastimaban a ella tanto como lo hacía el ver a su _niña Bella_ sufriendo.

Aquella tarde Bella había salido nuevamente a visitar un par de sitios que la chica de bienes raíces le había indicado pero ninguno le había gustado, simplemente no se veía en ninguno de ellos trabajando a gusto, siempre encontraba un _pero_ que le impedía decidirse y francamente aquello ya le empezaba a molestar, quería empezar a ocupar su tiempo, a trabajar en lo que le apasionaba, y así quizá no sentiría que asfixiaba a Edward con su presencia; ya que a partir de algún momento ella empezó a engañarse al creer que el estar la mayor parte del tiempo desocupada era lo que le hacía extrañar tanto a su novio y sentir celos de aquel trabajo que lo había alejado _un poco_ de ella y que él parecía disfrutar tanto.

Llegó hasta su cafetería favorita y se sentó en una de las mesas que se encontraba en la parte de afuera, se sentía cansada después de caminar tanto y quería además contemplar el hermoso panorama que había ante sus ojos que era completado por el rio Richmond; sonrió a Samantha, la amable propietaria del local, cuando se acercó a tomar su orden y pidió su infaltable y delicioso _capuccino._

Mientras esperaba, sus pensamientos nuevamente se dirigieron hasta su situación actual con Edward.

Extrañaba tanto la relación que habían tenido hasta antes de que sus padres fallecieran, ya en más de una ocasión se había dado cuenta que a partir de esa fecha poco a poco las cosas habían empezado a cambiar.

Con tristeza recordó su cumpleaños, hace dos semanas había cumplido oficialmente veinticuatro años; el trece de septiembre era una fecha que él nunca había dejado pasar, sobre todo después de la muerte de los padres de Bella; sin embargo, _él lo había olvidado_, había estado tan inmerso en su trabajo que no cayó en cuenta de la fecha sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando al bajar a desayunar su madre sorprendida le había comentado que ella pensaba que se había quedado con Bella y al preguntarle él porque había pensado aquello fue que lo supo.

Inmediatamente se había dirigido a su casa, llegó con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, ramo que tuvo que dejar en el umbral de la puerta ya que se le hacía tarde para llegar a su trabajo y su novia se negaba a verlo; Bella había cerrado absolutamente todas las puertas, para que él no pudiera entrar, no quería ver a nadie después de pasar toda la noche llorando porque el amor de su vida se había olvidado de aquello y había amanecido con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados, no contestó el teléfono a nadie.

Más sin embargo en la noche Edward había ido a intentar hablar de nuevo con ella, había encontrado el ramo en el mismo sitio en el que lo había dejado y luego de amenazarla con hacer un gran escándalo si no le abría pudo ingresar a la casa de su novia.

Le pidió perdón de una y mil formas por olvidarse de la fecha, ambos lloraron, él por haberle fallado y ella porque aún estaba dolida, Edward era su pilar su fortaleza, más en aquellas fechas, él siempre estaba ahí para ella puesto que la ausencia de sus padres se le hacía más notoria en esos momentos. Él le prometió que aquello nunca más sucedería, hablaron toda la noche de todo lo que les estaba pasando y ambos se prometieron que las cosas mejorarían, él prometió no descuidar más la relación y poner todo de sí, darse más tiempo juntos y no encerrarse tanto en su trabajo.

Palabras vanas que solo duraron un par de días ya que él volvió al que ya era su habitual ritmo de trabajo.

Bella se sobresaltó cuando Samantha colocó su _capuccino_ frente a ella. Le correspondió a la sonrisa de disculpa que le brindaba la mujer y tomó un sorbo de aquella deliciosa bebida caliente.

_Delicioso_ pensó ella, disfrutando del sabor en su boca.

-Hola Bella – escuchó una suave y seductora voz cerca de su oído, logrando sobresaltarla. Miró en la dirección que había provenido el sonido y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward iba conduciendo su Volvo, había tenido un problema con relación a la nueva mercadería que había ingresado y tuvo que solucionarlo de inmediato, por esa razón había salido a almorzar a deshora.

Tanya se había quedado en la oficina aún, ya que habían optado por turnarse para que así ninguno de los dos se quedara sin comer, ella había salido primero y ahora era el turno de él. A pesar de todo el trámite que aún le quedaba por resolver le había apetecido comida italiana así que se había acercado a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, que casualmente quedaba cerca de la cafetería favorita de su novia.

Aquel restaurante no era ni muy lujoso ni muy sencillo y la comida era _realmente_ deliciosa, siempre que querían comida italiana de la buena él y Bella iban a ese sitio así que ambos ya eran clientes habituales.

Lo atendieron muy amablemente como siempre, lo cual era característico del lugar, se sirvió un _arroz a la florentina y bistec a la toscana_ acompañado de una copa del infaltable vino blanco, su favorito.

Una vez que hubo saciado su apetito, se quedó sentado intentando relajarse un poco y disfrutando de su tercera copa de vino, sabía que no debía beber mucho sobre todo porque estaba manejando pero el estrés sin duda ya le comenzaba a pasar factura, debía de renovar sus energías para dar lo mejor de sí en su trabajo.

Le gustaba, se sentía más que contento con la posición que tenía y con el hecho de que podía demostrar todas y cada una de sus capacidades y habilidades; había recibido elogios por parte de Eleazar y de Tanya con quien había empezado a forjar una excelente relación que empezaba a salirse de los límites laborales.

Omitiendo todos y cada uno de los abiertos coqueteos que la rubia le dirigía, había aprendido a conocerla, o eso quería creer él.

Sin saberlo, se engañaba pensando que en la universidad la había juzgado un poco mal sin haberla tratado, no le había dado mayor oportunidad para conocerse más que todo por evitar tener conflictos con su novia.

Al llegar a ese pensamiento suspiró un poco frustrado, hizo señas al mesero para que rellenara su copa media vacía ya.

Sin duda alguna lo único que lamentaba de todo aquello era que se habían distanciado un poco y él en parte entendía que era porque le estaba dedicando más del 100% de su tiempo y atención a su trabajo.

A su mente llegó el hecho de haberse olvidado del cumpleaños de la mujer que amaba, realmente se había sentido como la _mierda_, aquello nunca había sucedido desde que se conocieron y él mayormente se había prometido estar con ella después de que sus suegros fallecieran ya que Bella resentía mucho para esa fecha la ausencia de sus padres.

Pero se le había pasado y eso aún no se lo podía perdonar, cada que tenía oportunidad en los pocos ratos que ahora compartía con ella le seguía pidiendo perdón y Bella siempre le contestaba que ya no tenía importancia que hasta cierto punto lo entendía ya que ella había sido testigo de cómo él se metía de lleno en su trabajo.

Aquello lo hacía sentir aún más mal si podía, pero se intentaba reconfortar con el pensamiento de que una vez todo fluyera bien en el trabajo empezarían a tomar el ritmo que tenían antes en su relación. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

El timbre de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y la foto de la hermosa rubia apareció en la pantalla.

-Hola Tan ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó tranquilamente, con el nuevo apelativo con el que la llamaba ahora.

-Edward cariño – se escuchó la dulce voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea – mi computadora no sirve, así que voy a tomar prestada la de tu oficina para poder ingresar los datos que nos hacían falta – le informó.

-Claro Tan, no hay problema, mientras más rápido solucionemos eso, más temprano saldremos hoy – aceptó el cobrizo.

-¿Ya comiste? – Preguntó la rubia – mira que aún nos queda un poquito más de trabajo – se quejó, aunque lo que realmente quería ella era que regresara pronto, había puesto su plan en marcha desde que él empezó a trabajar y parte de éste era no dejarle mucho tiempo libre.

-Sí Tanya, dentro de un rato más estaré de regreso – contestó Edward, como si nada.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos – se despidió con un beso. Lo cual ya era tan común que hiciera por más que él al principio le hubiera dicho que no lo haga, así que Edward ya simplemente lo dejaba pasar.

Tanya era una mujer hermosa, pensaba él, aunque no tan hermosa como su novia.

El pensamiento de Bella lo hizo fruncir el ceño de nuevo, realmente esperaba que dentro de poco pudiera tomar un ritmo más relajado en el trabajo, aunque aparentara hacer oídos sordos a las palabras de su madre la pequeña semilla de la duda y la preocupación había germinado en él, no quería que su relación con ella se siguiera resquebrajando, él realmente la amaba y no quería perderla o que _alguien_ se la arrebatara. No sabría qué sería capaz de hacer si aquello llegara a suceder algún día.

Miró su reloj y al ver que se le había hecho un poco tarde bebió de un sorbo todo el resto del contenido de la copa y llamó al mesero para cancelar la cuenta.

Una vez fuera del restaurante se dirigió hacia su coche, desactivó los seguros y se introdujo en el auto.

Y es aquí donde tenemos una de aquellas inciertas y extrañas jugadas del destino.

Nada más encender el Volvo y fijar su mirada al frente, reconoció de inmediato la figura de la castaña mujer que estaba a unos metros más adelante de él.

Bella estaba fuera de la cafetería que frecuentaba, su rostro denotaba alegría, una sonrisa que él tenía tiempo que no veía en ella, a su lado, un hombre más alto que ella de complexión atlética y cabello negro se _atrevió_ a pasar su brazo por los hombros de _SU CHICA_ para luego dejar un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

Edward inconsciente y rabiosamente apretó con demasiada fuerza el volante ante tal escena; miles de pensamientos invadieron su mente al ser el principal espectador de aquella complicidad, una complicidad que _ella_ solo había tenido con _él_.

El hombre que la acompañaba señaló el coche negro que tenían frente a ellos y como todo un _caballero_ le abrió la puerta. Edward vio como Bella con sus mejillas sonrosadas, y muy sonriente, dejaba un casto beso en la mejilla de _aquel_ tipo para luego introducirse al coche.

Instintos asesinos embargaban a Edward, no podía creer, su mente no registraba pensamiento racional, todo lo que su mente decía era que _ella_ lo estaba _engañando_.

Una vez el coche arrancó él de inmediato y sin pensarlo procedió a seguirlos. En el fondo se negaba a creer que la mujer que amaba lo estuviera _traicionando_, sí, quizá en sus actos no había mucho que interpretar, pero la mente de aquel hombre corroído por los celos simplemente se negaba a descartar del todo la idea.

Los siguió por varias calles, no perdía de vista para nada el auto, quería saber a dónde se dirigía la pareja; Edward intentaba hacer memoria, recordar si conocía a aquel _tipejo_ que manejaba el auto pero su mente no daba con nadie en específico, así que definitivamente llegó a la conclusión de que no lo conocía.

Poco después llegaron a una zona de lofts residenciales de lujo. El auto negro se estacionó frente a uno de los edificios. El hombre en cuestión se bajó y procedió a abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella tomó la mano que él le extendía y juntos ingresaron en el edificio, después de que el hombre le entregara a un empleado, lo que supuso Edward era, las llaves del coche.

Edward acercó su auto un poco más, dispuesto a averiguar quién era ese hombre pero al ver que la puerta estaba cerraba supo enseguida que no iba a poder ingresar libremente al edificio, así que se dedicó a esperar.

Llevaba ahí alrededor de una hora y Bella simplemente no aparecía. Cada minuto que pasaba hacía crecer la ansiedad, los celos y la furia de Edward, sus pensamientos lo llevaban una y otra vez a imaginar lo que ella _podría_ estar haciendo allí.

Un mensaje de Tanya preguntándole _¿Qué lo demoraba tanto?_ Lo sacó de sus furiosos pensamientos. Si seguía ahí definitivamente cometería un crimen cuando la viera aparecer, porque ya estaba más que seguro que efectivamente ella lo estaba traicionando.

-Estamos mal, pero no era como para que me hicieras esto Bella – siseó con rabia, golpeando el volante del auto, haciendo sonar sin querer el claxon – no te vas a burlar de mí, no, no lo harás – amenazó.

Y es que aquel hombre furioso y cegado por los celos ya no razonaba bien, Bella lo era todo para él a parte de su trabajo y el creer que ella lo engañaba fue como si un puñal se clavara en su pecho dejándolo más que herido, desangrándose.

Llegó en tiempo récord al edificio donde trabajaba. Ingresó al estacionamiento y aparcó el coche para luego dirigirse hacia el ascensor, su respiración era pesada y furiosa. No podía de sacar la imagen de _ella_ ingresando a ese edificio. No podía sacar de sus pensamientos el hecho de que _ella_ no había bajado rápido. Su mente imaginaba diversos escenarios en el interior de aquel lugar desconocido para él pero todos tenían algo en común: _Bella entregándose a aquel hombre_.

Cuando llegó al décimo piso, salió pisando fuerte.

-No quiero que nadie me moleste – ladró a Jane, su eficiente secretaria, quien al ver el rostro furibundo de su jefe, solo se limitó a asentir nerviosamente.

Edward caminó por el largo pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la única habitación que había en esa ala del piso: _su oficina_. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se volvió hacia la puerta y la cerró de un portazo para luego pasarle el seguro a la misma.

Sentía ganas de tirar todo, de romper algo, de destruir cosas.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué te pasó? – exclamó Tanya, sorprendida ante la manera abrupta en la que entró el cobrizo.

Edward quien en ese momento recordó que Tanya iba a ocupar su oficina se dio la vuelta de inmediato, para situarla a ella parada, con unos papeles en mano, cerca del sofá que había en la oficina.

La rubia enfundada en un diminuto y sexy vestido strapless negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo y calzando unos zapatos de tacón aguja de 15 cm del mismo color del vestido, lo miraba sorprendida. Y luego al ver la expresión del rostro del cobrizo dio unos pasos hacia él intentando acercarse, luego de dejar los papeles sobre la mesita de centro.

-¿Qué te pasó Edward? ¿Qué te puso en ese estado? – volvió a interrogar.

Y él simplemente no lo pensó, solamente actuó como sus furiosos instintos le pedían que actuara; se acercó rápidamente a la rubia una de sus manos la tomó por cuello y aplastó furiosamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Tanya, quien había sido tomada por sorpresa, tardó unos segundos en responder al beso; pero luego se lo devolvió con las mismas fuerzas con las que él la besaba, las lenguas de ambos luchaban por ganar el dominio del otro.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon bruscamente la cintura de la chica y la apretaron más hacia sí, el movimiento brusco fuera de asustar a la rubia lo que hizo fue excitarla aún más de lo que ya empezaba a estarlo; aquello era parte de lo que había esperado y soñado más de una vez, y por fin se le estaba dando.

La necesidad de aire fue lo que los impulsó a separar los labios del otro, más aun así él no se detuvo empezó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello de la chica degustando el sabor de su piel, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido de satisfacción.

Las manos de ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro con una necesidad salvaje de tocarlo todo y no perderse ningún detalle; una de las manos de Edward se situó en un seno de Tanya y lo apretó con fuerza pero sin ser muy brusco tampoco; pero aquello no fue suficiente, rápidamente se separó de ella para contemplarla de los pies a la cabeza, desnudándola con la mirada mientras respiraba trabajosamente y muy excitado.

Los ojos de ambos emanaban pura pasión, aunque la mirada de Edward denotaba también algo de _furia_. Sea lo que sea que lo hubiera puesto en ese estado, Tanya no lo iba a desaprovechar.

La rubia pudo percibir un ínfimo momento de duda en los ojos de él así que no se lo pensó, dirigió su mano a un costado del vestido y bajó el cierre de éste lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Edward, cuyas gemas esmeraldas ya lucían negras de deseo.

Una vez el cierre estuvo abajo el vestido de Tanya se deslizó hasta quedar en el piso, solo llevaba una diminuta tanga negra de encaje.

Edward maravillado ante aquel precioso y escultural cuerpo de diosa empezó a aflojarse él mismo la corbata que tenía. _Ya no había vuelta atrás_.

Tanya, contorneando sus caderas sensualmente, cerró la distancia que los separaba y le ayudó a librarse tanto de la corbata como de la camisa que llevaba, por suerte había dejado su saco en el sillón antes de salir a comer.

Una vez tuvo el torso del cobrizo descubierto se aprestó a acariciarlo lentamente, disfrutando de la textura de su piel, de su marcado abdomen, de su pecho, sus fuertes brazos. Volvió a bajar el recorrido que había hecho, pero esta vez no se detuvo en su cintura, siguió bajando hasta que tuvo al alcance de su mano la poderosa erección de Edward aun oculta por su pantalón y empezó a acariciarla.

-Ahhh… - gimió él encantando con las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Pero aun así no satisfecho.

Se iba a alejar para poder así sacar su pantalón pero ella lo retuvo, guió sus manos hasta el botón del mismo lo desabrochó y luego bajó el cierre lentamente.

Edward volvió a besarla con fuerza, no quería alargar mucho aquel momento, se sentía necesitado, furioso, y quería descargar todo aquello rápido.

Tanya, como comprendiendo la situación guió sus dedos y empezó a bajar el pantalón y el bóxer de Edward al mismo tiempo, su erección salto libre y poderosa. Ella nunca había tenido a un hombre tan bien dotado como él, y se sentía más que encantada de poder disfrutar, de disfrutar un poco de lo que ella ya había planeado.

-Oh Edward – gimió encantada, se agachó un poco para agarrar con su mano el miembro de Edward y empezar a trabajarlo, su mirada estaba en la gran dotación de aquel hombre y como hipnotizada poco a poco fue agachándose más, su lengua lamió la punta de aquel más que exquisito y anhelado miembro.

Edward tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado, no quería pensar, solo quería sentir, y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

Los gemidos de parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar.

La boca de Tanya lo engulló por completo, lo chupó y lamió hasta que estaba casi por venirse en ella. Pero él no lo quería así.

Así que en un rápido movimiento tomó a la mujer en sus brazos para dirigirse hacia el sofá. Ella inmediatamente le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas.

Una vez que se sentó con ella a horcajadas sobre él, la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento por esto – le dijo, ella frunció el ceño confundida, pero luego solo sintió como rompía sus bragas, dándole una placentera fricción.

-Oh si… – gimió cuando de una sola estocada él la penetró – ahhh, así más fuerte Ed… -

-Argg… eres estrecha – gimió Edward de placer – me encanta este coño, anda móntame - ordenó.

Y la rubia así lo hizo, la experiencia que tenía la había hecho tan desinhibida que la llevaba a disfrutar y hacer disfrutar el sexo de una manera inigualable.

Subía y bajaba tan rápidamente como sus fuerzas le daban ya enceguecida de placer, mientras Edward mordía y chupaba sus pezones que se erguían orgullosos ante la atención que él les estaba dando.

Edward aún no tan satisfecho como quería, la detuvo.

-Ponte a gatas – volvió a ordenar y Tanya no dudó en obedecer.

Una vez la tuvo en la posición deseada, la penetró de nuevo inmediatamente, esta vez de una manera más dura, más fuerte, más brusca, pero que a ambos les supo a gloria.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y ambos alcanzaban la cumbre del placer, Tanya cayó rendida sobre el sofá, acomodándose un poco para poder reponerse de tan exhaustiva actividad y Edward sobre el cuerpo de ella una vez su semilla se derramó en su interior. Aun dentro de ella, disfrutando de las leves remanentes pulsaciones que aquel poderoso orgasmo les había regalado.

Después de unos instantes, Edward _realmente_ fue consciente de lo que había sucedido, de lo que _había hecho_. Se salió del cuerpo de la mujer y comenzó a vestirse, dándole la espalda.

Se recriminaba mentalmente todo aquello que él había propiciado, había permitido que su furia lo encegueciera y había abusado de la compañera y amiga que había encontrado en Tanya.

Una vez se hubo vestido y aunque aún sentía un _poco_ de vergüenza por lo que había pasado se dio la vuelta, la encontró viéndolo fijamente.

-Tanya… yo… lo siento… - empezó a disculparse, imaginando que ella pudiera ahora estar molesta con él por lo que había sucedido, por como él la había _usado_ – yo… solo…

-Basta Edward – lo interrumpió al ver sus pobres intentos por excusarse y le sonrió – no te voy a pedir explicaciones, y no, no tienes que disculparte ya que _ambos_ lo hemos disfrutado.

Edward asimiló un poco las palabras de ella.

-Sí, pero esto no debió pasar, yo _tengo_ una relación – continuó, pero al pensar en Bella con el otro tipo, lo único que ocasionó fue que su furia volviera. Se pasó la mano por su más que desordenado cabello.

Arrepintiéndose por todo, no _debía_ haber actuado así, al menos no sin antes saber _qué_ era lo que realmente pasaba con _su novia._

-Mira – le dijo la rubia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – hagamos de cuenta como que nada de esto ha pasado ok, ambos lo disfrutamos, sí, pero no tiene por qué trascender, no tiene por qué volver a ocurrir – _pronto_ añadió en su mente. Porque una vez habiendo probado del buen vino, ya no podría dejarlo de hacer – esto no va a interferir en nuestro trabajo ok, creo que somos lo suficientemente profesionales como para no permitir que eso pase – lo miró a los ojos intentando poner una mirada sincera, que él por lo visto creyó.

Edward asintió.

-Está bien, solo discúlpame, esto no volverá a pasar – repitió el cobrizo un poco serio intentando imprimir en sus palabras algo de veracidad.

Tanya lo ignoró, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, luego se alejó un poco de él y dejó un casto beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Acción que hizo tragar grueso al hombre.

-Continuamos con el trabajo – dijo la rubia como si nada y se dirigió hasta el escritorio, contorneando un poco sus caderas, seguida de Edward, quien sin darse cuenta la miraba embelesado.

Y es que, sin ser consciente Edward, a partir de ese momento una caja de pandora se abrió entre ambos, dejando salir a los demonios de la pasión, que solo el tiempo diría hasta donde los llevaría

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, espero que no me quieran matar, pero como ya les había dicho en el capítulo anterior se desató el infierno.**

**Como siempre Edward metiendo la pata bien metida. ¿Qué creen ustedes que pasará de ahora en más? ¿Quién será el hombre con el que Bella estaba? espero ansiosamente sus teorías.**

**Gracias por comentar la historia, leer todas y cada una de sus palabras es una gran motivación para continuar escribiendo.**

**¿Merece un review el capítulo? Déjenme saber sus opiniones.**


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**Hola chicuelas, paso a dejarles rapidito este capítulo, que será más corto que los demás pero igual de necesario. **

**El siguiente capítulo ya está en marcha y en unos días más puede que lo esté subiendo así esta vez espero no demorar tanto para actualizar.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Edward había pasado un largo rato conduciendo, había salido de la oficina más antes de lo normal ya que después de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día, sencillamente no podía concentrarse bien en nada de lo que hacía.

En más de una ocasión se había quedado pensando en la escena que había visto de Bella con _aquel_ hombre, intentaba entender qué era lo que había pasado con la relación que ambos tenían; admitía que él se había metido de lleno en su trabajo y que queriendo dar lo mejor de él quizá la había dejado un poco de lado, pero sin embargo tenía muy en claro que _eso_ no era motivo suficiente como para que lo engañara.

Vale, ahora él también tenía su parte de culpa.

Admitía que lo que había sucedido con Tanya tampoco había sido _correcto;_ pero se engañaba pensando que _solo_ había sido una reacción impulsiva ante la sensación de traición que lo embargaba en aquel momento.

Varias veces se había quedado viendo a la rubia en cuestión, apreciando y detallando la belleza estilizada de aquella mujer, no le era indiferente a él, pero tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos amaba a Bella, aún a pesar de la traición de ella.

Tanya lo había atrapado mirándola en un par de ocasiones y le había brindado una media sonrisa, que a él le aparentaba ser sincera, para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward suspiró, estacionó el coche a un par de cuadras de la casa de Bella y respiró profundamente; ya había anochecido y era muy consciente de que hace más de una hora que debía de haber llegado a la casa de Bella _si aquel hubiera sido un día como cualquiera_.

Interiormente se sentía completamente revolucionado y sobrepasado con todos los sentimientos que bullían en su interior.

La ira que había sentido al principio cuando vio a su novia con aquel desconocido ya se había relegado a las últimas de sus sensaciones, ahora lo embargaban más la incertidumbre, vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, porque a pesar de todo tenía más que claro que no había justificación posible para que _él_ _también_ hubiera sido infiel, _él_ no era así y se sentía asqueado por haber actuado tan impulsivamente.

Pero también tenía muy en claro de que ambos _debía_ hablar muy seriamente, él le diría que la había visto entrar con su _amante_ a aquel edificio y luego de eso le confesaría lo sucedido con Tanya.

De cierta forma _estar_ a mano con ella le hacía sentir un poco de seguridad, ya que ninguno se podría sentir más traicionado que el otro; y tenía más que seguro que luego de hablarlo podrían superar la situación en la que se encontraban y continuar con la relación.

No todo en las relaciones era miel sobre hojuelas, cada pareja siempre tenía que pasar por situaciones que debían ser afrontadas y superadas ya que solo así se afianzarían más el uno con el otro y la relación se fortalecería, _de los errores se aprende_ pensó Edward.

Porque eso lo tenía más que claro él, no se separaría por nada del mundo de su novia, _aquello_ que había sucedido _solo_ había sido un desliz, un impulso que no se volvería a repetir.

O esa era el pensamiento con el que él quería engañarse.

Una vez decidido a afrontar la situación por la que estaban pasando, volvió a encender el auto y en pocos minutos volvió a estacionarse pero esta vez frente a la casa de Bella.

Las luces de la planta baja se encontraban todas encendidas, cosa que le extrañó un poco. Al acercarse a la casa y antes de introducir la llave para ingresar la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Bella, enfundada en unos vaqueros y camiseta de algodón blanca, iba descalza.

-Hola cariño, por fin llegaste – le saludó sonriente, y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella dejó un casto beso en sus labios – hoy tardaste más de lo usual.

-Tuve mucho trabajo – contestó Edward de manera un poco ruda y cortante, cosa que extrañó mucho a Bella.

Edward no pudo evitar que su voz saliera así de tosca, solo pensar lo que había sucedido con ellos era motivo suficiente para provocar el enojo con ella y consigo mismo.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más una figura masculina de complexión atlética, alto y de cabello negro entró en el campo de visión de Edward, provocando que éste de manera inconsciente cerrara los puños con fuerza al reconocerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando la mirada de Edward se posó en el rostro del hombre en cuestión _algo_ en sus rasgos le resultaron un poco familiares, aquel hombre le sonreía despreocupado y ajeno a lo que se bullía dentro de él.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

Una carcajada femenina se escuchó tras ellos.

-A pagar – dijo la voz de una mujer que aún no aparecía en el campo de visión del cobrizo.

El hombre, que aún le resultaba desconocido a Edward, gimió frustrado y se restregó el rostro con sus manos mientras que Bella empezó a sonreír en complicidad.

-Sabía que _cabeza de zanahoria_ no te iba a reconocer y eso te demuestra una vez más que no debes apostar contra mí _querido_ – siguió diciendo la mujer.

Una chica de cabello largo, rizado y pelirrojo, alta y de figura estilizada hizo su aparición. Sus risueños ojos verdes se posaron en el recién llegado que aún continuaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Yo siempre gano – remató orgullosa la chica.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando la reconoció.

-¿¡Vicky!? – interrogó el cobrizo. La pelirroja sonrió aún más y caminó decidida hacia él, dominando aquellas botas negras de cuero de 15 cm como toda una profesional, y aprestándose a abrazarlo cariñosamente.

Victoria Masen, era prima lejana de Edward y una de las mejores amigas de Bella, con quien habían compartido muchos veranos.

De personalidad desenfadada y divertida, decía todo lo que pensaba sin temor a que no fuera a ser bien recibido por las demás personas, había sido una niña muy traviesa pero al mismo tiempo muy cariñosa y protectora. El padre de ella era familia con Esme y por eso la pequeña Vicky había pasado varias temporadas con la familia Cullen hasta hace un par de años, cuando ella había decido que debía encontrar su propio camino, su lugar en la vida como decía, y había optado por recorrer el mundo.

No había estado para cuando los padres de Bella habían fallecido pero, como habían sido tan unidos, Vicky había encontrado la forma de estar con su amiga en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

Ambos se separaron luego de unos minutos, sonrientes.

-Hace tanto que no te veía, cariño, eres una ingrata – le dijo Edward con todo el cariño que sentía por ella, la distancia y el tiempo no lo habían menguado.

-Lo sé – aceptó la mujer – pero ya sabes, necesitaba encontrarme – remató llevando su mano dramática hacia su frente y lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás. Provocando la risa de los allí presentes.

Y fue ahí, cuando Edward escuchó la risa de Bella, que dirigió una mirada hacia ella, para encontrarla entre los brazos de aquel hombre.

-¿Y tú eres? – preguntó de manera brusca, ya que al ver a _su novia_ con aquel hombre, con el que se suponía tenía un idilio, hizo que la furia empezara a bullir de nuevo dentro de él, ante el descaro de ambos.

Los demás allí presentes soltaron sendas carcajadas que provocaron aún más la molestia del cobrizo.

-No veo dónde está la gracia – refutó él.

-Vaya amigo, el paso del tiempo solo te ha vuelto más gruñón – dijo el moreno como si nada.

Y cuando la voz se registró en el cerebro del cobrizo fue como si algo hiciera _click_. _Esa _ voz le era _muy_ conocida.

Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y a apreciar muy bien el rostro del hombre.

-¿James? – preguntó Edward un poco dudoso después de unos instantes de apreciación.

-Lo dicho, más gruñón… y tonto – completó el aludido, y luego separándose de Bella y tomando la mano de Victoria, se adentraron al salón, mientras la castaña y el cobrizo los seguían luego de haber cerrado la puerta.

-¿Pero qué le pasó a tu cabello? – preguntó luego de que se acomodaran en la sala, James en el sillón individual con Vicky en su regazo y Edward y Bella en el sofá de tres personas.

-Apostar contra Vicky, eso fue lo que me pasó – gruñó en respuesta James.

James Cam, era un jazzista empedernido, lo conocieron en un bar al que habían ido en una de las visitas de Vicky, cuando eran un poco más jóvenes; Vicky y James eran el vivo ejemplo del amor a primera vista ya que una vez que sus ojos chocaron no hubo manera de separarlos; James estaba solo en el mundo y luego de conocer a Victoria, la familia de ésta pasó a ser _su_ familia, pues a pesar de ideas preconcebidas con relación a la actividad a la que se dedicaba él demostró ser un gran y maravilloso hombre y sobre todo que amaba a la pelirroja.

Cuando Victoria decidió recorrer el mundo, él sencillamente se fue con ella.

Pero a lo que Edward se refería en particular era al hecho de que James siempre presumía y se enorgullecía de su melena rubia natural, le gustaba utilizar el cabello un poco más largo de lo normal y suelto, lo cual le daba un aire de chico rebelde. Él siempre decía que _nunca_ cambiaría su apariencia y que cabello era intocable, lo cual al parecer ya había cambiado y por lo visto Victoria tenía mucho que ver con el asunto, ya que ahora James llevaba su cabello muy corto y de color negro.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó intrigado el cobrizo.

-Apostó a que yo no era capaz de hacer practicar paracaidismo – contestó Vicky, ya que le gustaba relatar aquel momento – y yo contraataqué diciéndole que si yo lo hacía él debía de cambiar su look de acuerdo a como se me antojara – continuó la pelirroja, para luego mirar a Edward burlonamente - ¿y qué crees que pasó?

Los tres rieron a gusto mientras James gruñía al recordar aquel momento.

-¿Realmente apostaron eso? – inquirió Edward, aun incrédulo, para luego caer en cuenta – Esperen un momento, ¡realmente lo hiciste! – exclamó atónito mirando a la pelirroja.

Victoria se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que no es bueno retarme a hacer las cosas – le guiñó un ojo a Bella – además resultó algo excitante y lo disfruté al máximo.

Bella rió divertida, ya le habían contado aquello cuando se reunieron en el loft donde se estaba quedando de momento.

Edward dirigió su aun atónita mirada a James y antes de que pudiera decir algo éste se le adelantó.

-Créeme, casi me da un infarto cuando la vi saltar al abismo – contestó al pensamiento no formulado de Edward a la vez que afianzaba su agarre en la cintura de su chica, estremeciéndose solo con recordarlo, luego se encogió de hombros – de igual me tocó pagar mi parte de la apuesta.

Edward volvió a reír.

-Realmente aún no puedo creer que hayas sido tan mala con el pobre chico, Vicky, como para hacer que cometieran tal crimen con su cabello – dijo burlón, para luego mirar a su amigo – y tanto que te vanagloriabas con tu cabellera – negó divertido, mientras James le lanzaba dagas por los ojos ante la burla de su amigo – es que realmente si te hubiera encontrado en la calle, con esa pinta, ni te hubiese reconocido.

Y justo en ese momento, cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del cobrizo fue que él calló en cuenta del garrafal, enorme, monumental e imperdonable error que había cometido.

Se había autoengañado, había dado por sentado que Bella le había sido infiel, dudó de ella después de conocerla toda la vida, en un solo momento borró todo lo que habían vivido juntos y por sobre todo la había engañado.

Edward palideció, creyéndose morir.

Efectivamente, en esa relación sí había una persona infiel, y esa persona era _él_. Había tirado por la borda años de relación por unos instantes de duda y luego por una completa estupidez.

Él miró a Bella, quien aún sonreía por algo que Victoria había dicho; aquella era _su_ castaña, a la que tanto amaba, la mujer con quien esperaba compartir su vida definitivamente: la mujer a la que había traicionado.

Debía de callar, iba a callar, si Bella se enteraba de lo que él había hecho no se lo perdonaría nunca, la perdería y no podría permitir aquello.

La amaba demasiado como para perderla aun cuando la hubiera traicionado por razones erróneas.

-Edward ¿te sientes bien amor? – preguntó Bella al percatarse de la palidez en el rostro, cuando Victoria le había preguntado algo al cobrizo y éste no había respondido, acariciando la mejilla del cobrizo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Edward sacudió levemente su cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos de traición, tristeza y pérdida que lo embargaban e intentó sonreír cuando se percató de que los allí presentes tenían centrados sus ojos en él, aun cuando por dentro solo sentía ganas de agarrar a su novia y alejarse de todo y de todos.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – intentó tranquilizarla – solo un poco cansado, nada más – fingió encogerse de hombros – pero bueno díganme, ¿Cuándo regresaron?

Y en ese momento la pareja aludida procedió a explicarle a Edward el motivo de su retorno, de cómo un abogado se había puesto en contacto con James un mes antes para comunicarle que un abuelo del cual desconocía que tenía había fallecido y le había dejado una pequeña herencia. El abogado no había sabido explicarle a ninguno de los dos porqué el anciano no se había puesto en contacto antes con James, pero sí les mostró una prueba de ADN que constataba el hecho de que entre ellos había existido un lazo sanguíneo y luego le había dado un listado de varias propiedades en todo el país que ya estaban a nombre de él.

James había vivido sus días de tristeza al saber que sí había tenido familiares, pero había padecido más momentos de ira al saber que tuvo un familiar cercano que nunca se dignó a conocerlo; luego y gracias a su novia había asimilado la noticia, aceptado la herencia y luego había decidido vender todas las propiedades y donar el dinero a varias fundaciones, si _aquel_ hombre no había querido conocerlo en vida, pues él _tampoco_ quería tener nada de él después de muerto.

Hicieron referencia al loft donde se estaban quedando, que era una de las nuevas adquisiciones de los padres de Vicky; al Edward caer en cuenta del lugar al que se referían y sobre todo cuando le dijeron que se habían reunido allí los tres en la tarde, se sintió aún más miserable si fuera posible, ya que mientras su cabeza imaginaba cientos de escenarios que implicaban actos sexual entre el supuesto _desconocido_ y su novia, allí solo habían estado tres muy buenos amigos poniéndose al día con sus respectivas vidas.

-Y te tengo una noticia – exclamó súbitamente aún más alegre de lo que ya estaba, tomando la mano de Edward entre las suyas, luego de que sus amigos terminaran de poner al día a su novio.

Edward tragó pesado ante tal acción sintiéndose sucio e indigno de la mujer que tenía a su lado.

-Es algo bueno por lo que veo – respondió luego de unos segundos, tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sonriéndole tanto como podia, Bella asintió enérgicamente - ¿Cuál es esa buena noticia?

En un gesto tan acostumbrado para Bella, se levantó y procedió a sentarse en el regazo de su novio abrazándose al cuello de éste y con su rostro radiante de felicidad.

-Cuando les comenté a los chicos que estaba buscando el lugar indicado para por fin poder abrir mi clínica – comenzó a relatar la castaña – y luego de que les describiera lo que estaba buscando, James me comentó que una de las propiedades que había heredado se asemejaba a las características que busco – a cada palabra que decía la emoción de Bella aumentaba – así que sin pensarlo mucho después de un par de horas pues nos dirigimos al sitio y ¿adivina que…? – inquirió dejando unos segundos de silencio para darle más suspenso al asunto, mientras James y Vicky la miraban alegres y Edward esperaba a que ella terminara de hablar - ¡ES PERFECTO! – Exclamó, totalmente encantada – tiene todo lo que estaba buscando: espacio, infraestructura, ubicación, y sobre todo ese _algo_ _especial_ que no logré encontrar en los demás sitios que visité, es que ¡REALMENTE ME VEO TRABAJANDO ALLÍ! – remató, para luego besar los labios de su novio.

Edward le correspondió el beso el tiempo suficiente para que ella no notara nada extraño pero por dentro seguía sintiéndose el ser más miserable de todos.

-¡Qué bueno cariño! ¡Eso es magnífico! – La felicitó sinceramente, luego de que sus labios se separaran.

-Así es – afirmó la castaña – está un poco alejado de aquí, pero sin embargo tiene una excelente ubicación; en estos días vamos a concretar todo el papeleo de la compra-venta del lugar y después por fin podré empezar a equiparlo todo.

Y si Edward pensaba que no podía sentirse más miserable a cada palabra de su novia sentía como si aquel sentimiento se incrementara más y más.

Él le había prometido a Bella que la acompañaría a buscar lugares para su clínica cada que tuviera ratos libres y sin embargo ésa era una de las tantas promesas que había dejado sin cumplir.

Algo dentro de él, una sensación que no supo describir en palabras debido a su magnitud, le hizo abrazar más fuerte la cintura de Bella; pensamientos de pérdida lo volvieron a invadir, tenía que volver a poner todo en perspectiva o si no aquella relación, de toda la vida, se le iría al carajo.

Y no sabría cómo podría afrontar una realidad sin ella, se negaba a hacerlo…

* * *

**Sé que es algo realmente corto, no vayan a pensar que es capítulo de relleno, realmente quería aumentarle un poco más pero creo que por éste Edward tiene suficiente con su drama… ¿verdad? Él solito se amarró la soga al cuello.**

**¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Edward realmente empezará a hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante o no? Déjenme saber sus hipótesis.**

**RosarioRamirezChayo:** Realmente Jacob no va a aparecer en esta historia, aunque para la saga original es uno de los personajes principales, no lo será en esta historia, creo que de vez en cuando está bien dejarlo descansar un poquito ¿no?, y oye si me matas a mí después no sabrán cómo continúa y termina la historia eh, XD.

**Cavendano13: **Como verás no fue el hermano de Bella quien había aparecido, realmente creo que puedo adelantarte a ti y al resto de las lectoras que aún falta un poquito más para que él aparezca.

**LoreMolina: **No tienes por qué disculparte, realmente me encanta leer sus comentarios y todas sus opiniones así que siéntete en libertad de extenderte todo lo que quieras en los próximos capítulos. Y pues este Edward realmente terminará lamentando mucho todas sus equivocaciones.

**DANI DA: **Tanya siempre sabrá aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tengan y que el cobrizo le dé, lastimosamente Edward ya se está formando una idea muy errónea de la rubia que no le permitirá ver con claridad sus reales intenciones.

**Cullen-21-gladys:** Ya sabemos quién es el _desconocido_ con el que Bella se topó y lastimosamente éste Eddie va a meter las patas mucho más a fondo aún.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, realmente son muy inspiradores…**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

**Hola chicas, como prometí esta vez no tardé mucho en volver a actualizar, así que espero disfruten del capítulo, que va con mucho cariño…**

**PD: Yo solo escribo lo que los personajes hacen en mi cabeza, así que no me culpen por sus acciones… XD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Tanya caminaba pensativa dentro de su oficina, había pasado una semana desde el encuentro que tuvo con el cobrizo y éste se había mantenido alejado de ella tanto como pudo; incluso había aprovechado la oportunidad que su propio padre, Eleazar Denali, le había presentado, cuando le sugirió que lo acompañara a aquel _tour_ por las demás sucursales de la región para que continuara _empapándose_ del negocio.

Eleazar Denali, accionista mayoritario y presidente de Denali's Informatics; era un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, de piel blanca, cabello corto lacio y de color negro al igual que sus ojos, de contextura robusta pero atlética y su estatura bordeaba el 1.85 cm. Con una personalidad caracterizada por la seriedad, la justicia y el amor al trabajo a veces un poco más que a su propia familia.

Se había presentado al final de la jornada laboral en la sucursal de Richmond al día siguiente del encuentro que la rubia y el cobrizo habían tenido en la oficina de éste y le había propuesto que lo acompañara a supervisar las demás oficinas a lo largo de la región ya que el hombre estaba más que encantado con el empeño y la eficiencia que Edward estaba demostrando en el trabajo.

Edward había aceptado inmediatamente, dichoso de poner distancia de por medio tanto con su novia, ya que sus remordimientos no le permitían poder mirarla a los ojos, como con la rubia, a quien a pesar de todo y por mucho que intentara, no podía de dejar de mirar y mucho menos de recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Había ido a su casa de inmediato por una maleta que su madre ya le tenía preparada, puesto que la había llamado para pedirle ese favor, y luego había pasado a casa de Bella para despedirse de ella, encontrándola con Victoria y James, por lo que aprovechó para despedirse de ellos también disculpándose por no poder acompañarlos durante los siguientes tres días que duraría la visita de ellos.

Pero la mente de Tanya sin embargo ya estaba maquinando sus nuevos pasos a seguir ya que después de haber saboreado el manjar que suponía el cuerpo de Edward Cullen, no estaba dispuesta a dejar mucho tiempo en volver a tenerlo para ella; pero aun cuando sus ansias por él la embargaban siempre planeaba sus cosas con cabeza fría para así poner todo en perspectiva y abarcar cualquier escenario posible.

Y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer _aquel_ día.

De acuerdo a la información que le habían dado, Edward llegaría dentro de una hora y ya tenía su nuevo plan bien armado, aprovecharía que justo en ese momento era la hora del almuerzo y por ende no había empleados molestosos a la vista.

.

.

.

.

Una hora después y luego de haber confirmado que la secretaria de Edward ya había salido a su hora de comida; Anne, su secretaria, ya estaba en dirección a la oficina de Edward para indicarle que dentro de unos minutos se acercara a su oficina ya que tenía _asuntos_ importantes que tratar.

Pero claro, la rubia y fiel secretaria tenía muy clara la orden que le había impuesto Tanya de que una vez que dejara el recado tenía que irse de ahí. Ya que solo así podría ejecutar a la perfección lo demás que había planeado.

Y así fue hecho, en cuanto Anne comunicó a Edward el recado de Tanya, ésta le mandó por mensaje a su jefa para decirle que ya se retiraba y que el cobrizo iría dentro de un momento.

Así que Tanya se puso en acción.

Se dirigió hacia el baño privado que tenía en su oficina y dejó la puerta entreabierta, justo en el ángulo perfecto para que todo fuera visible desde afuera y esperó pacientemente.

Luego de unos minutos unos suaves pero firmes golpes sonaron en la puerta de su oficina. Pero ella no respondió.

Llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su vestido de seda, color azul turquesa, que se adhería como una segunda piel a su cuerpo, y lo bajó, mientras escuchaba como la puerta de su oficina se abría.

-¿Tanya? – escuchó que decía el cobrizo, más aun así no respondió.

Y empezaba el _show_, pensó la rubia, sonriendo en su mente.

-Ashh… maldito café – empezó a decir, como si hablara para sí misma.

Edward se adentró en la oficina, pero al mirar a su derecha, justo en dirección a la puerta del baño, donde había escuchado la voz de la rubia, se quedó estático ante la imagen que se le presentaba ante sus ojos.

-Soy una torpe – continuó Tanya, con su preparado guión, quitándose el vestido y quedándose solamente con un conjunto de lencería de encaje del mismo tono del vestido y de sus siempre imposiblemente altos zapatos de tacón negro – ¡cómo me lo fui a echar encima! – exclamó como si no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Edward.

El cobrizo por su lado no podía quitar los ojos de aquel cuerpo del pecado, maravillado con la visión que le ofrecía, ya que una cosa era haberlo saboreado en su _ataque_ de furia, pero otra cosa era contemplarlo con todo lujo de detalles y sin ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza.

La suave y tersa piel de Tanya brillaba ante sus ojos con el reflejo de la luz de aquella habitación. Piel que lo llamaba a pasar sus dedos por ella, rozarla, saborearla, disfrutarla y _marcarla_ como suya, provocando una erección imposible de controlar en él.

No había estado íntimamente con su novia desde aquella vez porque no había tenido la oportunidad y además de que no le parecía _correcto_ aquel día después de haber tenido sexo con Tanya y luego descubrir el error que había cometido, por eso había aprovechado la oportunidad que Eleazar le había presentado para así despejar sus pensamientos y volver a ser el Edward que era.

Pero ante la imagen semidesnuda de Tanya que tenía delante de sí, simplemente todos sus pensamientos y decisiones de no volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez sencillamente se esfumaron.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era _poseer_ a la rubia y disfrutar de su _maravilloso_ cuerpo.

Dio un paso en dirección hacia el baño, pero la voz de Tanya le dio un poco de claridad en ese momento, deteniéndolo.

-Lo bueno es que siempre he sido precavida y tengo un cambio de ropa a la mano – dijo esta vez estirando un poco su mano e inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante dándole un buen vistazo de su trasero a Edward y tomó el vestido que había dejado a mano en la encimera del lavamanos.

Un vestido que poco dejaba para la imaginación, pensó Edward, cuando la vio poniéndoselo; si el azul le quedaba de maravillas, el negro la hacía aún más perfecta y es que aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a ella, al cobrizo le gustaba verla con sus vestidos cortos de color negro ya que a su criterio, aquel color realzaba más el tono de piel de la rubia.

Cuando el hombre fue consciente de que Tanya subía el cierre de su vestido y luego de percatarse también de su más que evidente erección, decidió salir de allí rápida y silenciosamente para evitar que ella se diera cuenta que la había estado observando vestirse.

O eso era lo que él quería intentar, sin saber lo que _realmente _estaba pasando.

Una vez que terminó de acomodarse su vestido, Tanya salió del baño y recostó su glorioso cuerpo en el umbral de la puerta, su sonrisa no podía ser de mayor satisfacción.

-Ya queda poco, _querido,_ pronto volveremos a disfrutarnos – murmuró, porque si de algo estaba más que segura era de que pronto sus cuerpos se volverían a fundir y completaría una parte de lo que tanto anhelaba conseguir.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward se adentró en su oficina con la respiración entrecortada y aun con la imagen de Tanya semidesnuda tatuada en su retina.

Su erección se hacía más y más dolorosa cuanto más pensara en ella.

Así que no quedándole más remedio se dirigió hasta su propio baño privado, bajó sus pantalones y guió su mano hasta su miembro. Empezó a masturbarse rememorando el cuerpo de Tanya detalle a detalle.

Varios minutos después el placer que lo embargó fue muy satisfactorio aun cuando se lo había otorgado él mismo.

Luego se aseó y acomodó sus pantalones.

Su mirada se detuvo en ningún punto en particular mientras su respiración terminada de normalizarse y sus pensamientos volaban a mil.

Se volvía a recriminar su accionar, el pensar en una mujer en la cual NO debería de pensar y mucho menos en situaciones como esas. _Aquello_ no estaba bien, pero sinceramente no había podido evitarlo.

Por lo menos esta vez no había traicionado a su novia, pensaba.

Dio una respiración profunda.

-¿Edward? – escuchó la voz de Tanya llamarlo.

Por lo menos él había acertado en cerrar la puerta apenas entró al baño; no quería ni imaginar qué hubiera sucedido si ella lo hubiese visto en la situación en la que se encontraba instantes atrás.

-Estoy en el baño – contestó – ya salgo.

-Ok, te esperó – respondió la rubia.

Edward no sabía cómo mirarla nuevamente a los ojos, siendo consciente de lo que había hecho, pero si se quedaba más tiempo allí metido, provocaría que ella se preocupara y lo fuera a buscar y ahí sí que no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse.

Así que tomando dos profundas bocanadas de aire se armó de valor y salió.

La _amable y cálida _sonrisa de Tanya le dio la bienvenida. Sonrisa a la que él correspondió flojamente.

-Hola Sr. viajero – saludó coquetamente, mientras se acercaba al cobrizo y dejaba un más que largo beso de saludo en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, como era su costumbre. Para luego sentarse frente a su escritorio.

Edward suspiró un poco aliviado de constatar que su relación no había cambiado después de lo que había sucedido hace una semana y se sentó en su propio sillón.

-Muy bien – contestó con sinceridad, empezando a entusiasmarse – realmente todo lo que se realiza en esta empresa me ha resultado muy interesante, tanto así que estoy pensando en iniciar estudios informáticos – le guiñó un ojo.

Tanya rió encantada.

-De un hombre ávido de conocimientos como tú, no me sorprende cariño – elogió la rubia, sabiendo, como siempre, por cuál lado darle al cobrizo.

-Lo sé – concordó él – pero es algo que de momento solo está en pensamientos. Lo mío es más la administración empresarial.

-Así es bebé – estuvo de acuerdo con él, mirándolo intensamente – tú sabes muy bien cómo manejar y resolver situaciones.

La mirada intensa y provocativa de Tanya lo puso algo incómodo, aunque de acuerdo a su apreciación, no en el mal sentido.

-Te mandé a avisar con Anne que quería hablar contigo – comentó ella, colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio de él e inclinándose un poco, en un acto que pareciera ser inconsciente, para dejarle a la vista sus pechos; la mirada de Edward se posó sobre ellos por instante y luego sacudiendo un poco su cabeza desvió su vista.

-Eh… sí… - contestó Edward poniéndose visiblemente nervioso, al recordar el fantástico espectáculo que había visto de ella – lo que pasa es que tenía varias cosas que ordenar aquí… – empezó a mover unas carpetas y papeles que tenía sobre la mesa – pero ya iba a ir en unos minutos – se excusó.

-Bueno, pero ya estoy yo aquí, así que cuéntame con lujo de detalles tu viaje, ponme al día de mi propia empresa – le pidió para mantenerse un rato más con él y así seguir poniendo en acción todos sus encantos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella se encontraba en el lugar donde pondría su clínica veterinaria. James y Victoria se habían ido hacía dos días, pero la venta ya estaba a poco de concretarse, además de que tenía el visto bueno de James para empezar a hacer las pocas reformas que quería hacerle a la edificación.

Y precisamente se había puesto en contacto con una reconocida constructora y había ido allí con el arquitecto que le habían asignado y Esme, quien se había ofrecido a acompañarla nuevamente y a pesar de no saber mucho de la materia les brindaba una que otra sugerencia, logrando que la idea del resultado final fuera aún mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Edward llega hoy, no? – preguntó Esme, luego de que despacharan al arquitecto, quien quedó de llamarla dentro de un par de días para así mostrarle los planos finales y empezar con las remodelaciones y procedían a cerrar con llave la puerta de salida.

-Sí – afirmó la castaña, mirando su reloj – para esta hora ya debería de estar en la oficina, de acuerdo a lo que me dijo ayer en la noche que me llamó.

-¿No te ha llamado hoy? – inquirió Esme un poco asombrada. Ya que aquella parejita siempre estaban pegados al teléfono cuando no estaban juntos.

-La verdad es que no – contestó Bella imprimiendo sin querer un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Las cosas siguen no marchando muy bien? – Esme como siempre tan perceptiva se había dado cuenta del cambio de su hijo, eso no lo negaban ni su marido ni ella y por más que quisieran intervenir, hablar con él, Edward no se los permitía.

Bella suspiró y miró hacia el cielo que se estaba tornando gris oscuro, a pesar de la hora, lo que suponía que el meteorólogo no se había equivocado y se avecinaba una fuerte lluvia.

-Las cosas están bien, sabes – le contestó Bella, luego bajó su vista para posarla en el suelo y retorcer inconscientemente sus manos – pero…

Y calló, no sabía cómo poner en palabras lo que sentía por dentro, las cosas estaban bien, sí, pero eso no lograba hacerla sentir tranquila.

Esme tomó la mano de Bella y la guió hasta una banca del pequeño parque que se encontraba frente a donde estaban.

-Pero… - alentó Esme a que continuara, luego de sentarse.

Bella miró a los ojos cálidos de la mujer que se había convertido en una segunda madre para ella.

-No sé cómo explicarlo – reconoció. Luego de pensárselo por un par de minutos continuó – es una sensación rara la que tengo – se señaló el pecho – es como esa quietud que hay antes de que llegue la tormenta, ¿no sé si me entiendes? – terminó, fijando la vista en sus manos entrelazadas con las de Esme.

La mujer entrecerró ante la afirmación de la joven, analizando sus palabras.

-¿Crees que Edward te puede estar engañando? – preguntó de sopetón, no sabiendo porqué. Aunque si reconocía un poco los cambios de su hijo era algo que se podría pensar.

Bella negó fervientemente tal pregunta.

-No – volvió a negar – sé que Edward me ama, y no sería capaz de engañarme – dijo con convicción – pero se ha encerrado tanto en su trabajo que siento como si estuviera dejando de lado todo lo demás, como si no le importara. Antes planificaba con antelación sus viajes, si es que tenía que realizarlos, me preguntaba si quería y podía acompañarlo o no y ésta vez solo de un momento a otro dijo que se iba y ya, y no es que quiera vivir pegada a él como chicle – intentó justificarse ante los ojos de su suegra, quien le devolvió una mirada y sonrisa cariñosa – sino que muchas cosas han cambiado, ya ni siquiera los fines de semana los pasamos juntos como antes ya que si no está trabajando en la oficina lo está haciendo en tu casa o en la mía.

-¿Han hablado de esto? ¿Le has dicho cómo te sientes? – quiso saber aquella madre y amiga.

-Las pocas veces que he podido tocar el tema él no ha dado mucho para ahondarlo – Bella se encogió de hombros – dice que quiere dar una buena imagen ante todos, demostrar que es capaz y que después de un par de meses más recuperará el ritmo de vida que llevábamos. No le reprocho que quiera ser mejor cada día, al contrario, eso me llena de mucho orgullo, pero sigo sintiendo eso, que él no logra encontrar un balance adecuado.

Esme llevó una mano a la cabeza de Bella y acarició la cabellera castaña de _su niña_, intentando infundirle ánimo.

-Seguro que lo hará pronto – intentó asegurarle, para tranquilizarla – mi hijo encontrará el balance que necesitan ustedes y las cosas volverán a hacer como antes.

Bella absorbió las palabras de Esme queriendo creerlas, pero aun así aquella sensación no se la podía quitar de encima.

-La calma antes de la tormenta – murmuró para sí misma.

Y como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos terminar completamente mojadas – dijo Esme poniéndose de pie. Bella afirmó de acuerdo con ella y se dirigieron hasta su coche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella se encontraba en la cocina preparando chocolate; ya era tarde, la noche había caído hace poco y la lluvia había empezado a tornarse más y más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, tanto así que ya no se podía ver bien el panorama del exterior desde las ventanas.

Edward estaba dándose un baño de agua tibia puesto que había llegado hace poco totalmente mojado, alegando que había tenido mucho papeleo que organizar luego de estar varios días fuera de la oficina.

Bella pensaba en la noche que les esperaba cuando el timbre la sacó de sus ardientes pensamientos. Dejó a fuego lento el chocolate y se aprestó a abrir.

-¿Tanya? – inquirió extrañada al ver a la rubia compañera de trabajo de su novio en el umbral de su puerta, con una gabardina encima para protegerse de la lluvia.

-Hola Bella – saludó la rubia, poniendo su más que ensayada sonrisa de amabilidad – lamento molestar a esta hora pero necesitaba que Edward me firmara unos documentos que tengo que enviar mañana a primera hora – dijo sacando de dentro de su gabardina una carpeta.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera decir algo se escucharon los pasos de Edward en las escaleras.

-¿Quién es, cariño? – Preguntó el cobrizo, para luego quedarse estático nuevamente, al ver a Tanya, con una sonrisa de disculpa, en el umbral de la puerta – ¿Tanya, qué haces aquí? – preguntó con el miedo atravesándolo poco a poco al imaginarse los motivos que podría tener la rubia para llegar a la casa de su novia y mucho más a esa hora y con aquel clima.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó ella, evadiendo la pregunta de Edward para así ganar tiempo.

-Oh… sí… claro, disculpa – dijo Bella un poco sonrojada, al ver que Tanya continuaba afuera, apartándose para que ella pudiera entrar.

La aludida, luego de quitarse la gabardina para no mojarla, entró y Bella cerró la puerta.

-Lamento molestarlos a esta hora Edward – se disculpó hipócritamente – pero es que hace poco me llegaron estos contratos que necesitan tu firma – dijo extendiéndole la carpeta al cobrizo – y necesito mandarlos mañana a primera hora – mintió; ya que convenientemente no le había pasado aquellos documentos cuando había estado en la oficina para así poder tener motivos de verlo a esa hora.

Y definitivamente el clima le iba a ayudar mucho.

Edward revisó los documentos, aun nervioso y avergonzado a la vez por haber pensado mal de Tanya; sin duda debían de darle un premio al imbécil del año, se reprendía mentalmente.

-Los revisaré, firmaré y te los traigo enseguida – le dijo a la rubia, ya que al tener a aquellas dos mujeres juntas lo ponía más y más nervioso, lo cual no le permitía concentrarse muy bien en el contenido de aquellos papeles, y luego se dirigió hacia el despacho que tenía la casa.

Bella, quien se había sentido incomoda y relegada por la presencia aquella mujer en _su_ casa, hizo de tripas corazón y ya que no había visto ningún tipo de coqueteo para con su novio, lo cual era normal en la rubia, intentó ser amable con ella.

-Por favor, toma asiento mientras voy a la cocina – dijo ella, recordando el chocolate que había dejado en la hornilla prendida – estoy preparando chocolate.

-Claro, ve tranquila – contestó Tanya mientras la miraba perderse tras una puerta para luego observar el lugar que la rodeaba.

Era la primera vez que estaba ahí. La decoración era sencilla pero todas y cada una de las piezas le daban un toque acogedor a aquel lugar. Se acercó hasta la chimenea, donde en la parte superior de ésta estaba decorada por varios portarretratos: los padres de Bella solos, ella y sus padres, Bella y Edward y luego los Cullen y los Swan juntos.

Tomó la foto de los padres de ella y miró los sonrientes y tranquilos rostros por un rato hasta que escuchó el típico sonido de tazas.

La rubia se volteó y vio a la castaña quien se acercaba a ofrecerle una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Se veían muy felices – comentó la rubia; ya que su siguiente paso también incluía ganarse la confianza de Bella, dejó el portarretratos sobre la repisa y tomó la taza que ésta le ofrecía.

-Sí – concordó Bella – si algo los caracterizaba era su felicidad y amor incondicional.

Y sin decir más se volvió a la mesita de centro donde había dejado la bandeja con las demás tazas, para ella y Edward; si bien apreciaba que Tanya no estaba a la defensiva y mucho más aún que no le haya coqueteado a Edward, Bella no podía dejar de estar incómoda ante la presencia de aquella mujer por más que quisiera.

Tanya la siguió y se sentó frente a ella en el sofá individual, tomando el caliente y delicioso líquido. Se hizo un silencio incómodo para Bella, pero sencillamente no sabía cómo llenarlo.

Luego de un rato se escucharon pasos acercándose y Edward apareció de nuevo frente a ambas mujeres, estremeciéndose otra vez ante la imagen de las dos mujeres juntas.

Si no fuera a él que le estuviera pasando le resultaría hasta cómica aquella situación.

-Ya está todo listo – le dijo a Tanya entregándole la carpeta.

La rubia dejó la taza sobre la mesita para tomar la carpeta.

-Ok, entonces me voy porque con este clima no quiero andar mucho tiempo en el carretero – y como si nuevamente el clima quisiera estar de su parte se escuchó un fuerte trueno seguido de un relámpago y el sonido de la lluvia arreciando más y más fuerte afuera.

Tanya se puso de pie y se encaminaba hasta la puerta de salida para tomar su gabardina e irse.

Pero el gran corazón de Bella, que aunque aquella mujer no fuera de su total agrado, no le permitía dejarla avanzar por mucho.

-Porque no pasas aquí la noche – dijo de sopetón, sorprendiendo al cobrizo, mientras Tanya, sin voltear aún, sonreía complacida.

Sí, porque ella también conocía muy bien a Isabella Swan y sabría que aquello sucedería, o por lo menos había estado muy confiada en que podría suceder.

-No te preocupes – dijo volteando hacia ella, quitando su sonrisa victoriosa y cambiándola por una de cortesía – seré cuidadosa al manejar, además de que no quisiera causarles molestias.

Nuevamente el sonido de un fuerte trueno se escuchó haciendo brincar a ambas mujeres, mientras el viento provocaba que la lluvia azotara contra las ventanas.

-Es peligroso manejar en esas condiciones – volvió a insistir Bella – además no causarás ninguna molestia, tenemos una habitación de huéspedes equipada y disponible por cualquier imprevisto. ¿Verdad, cariño? – miró a Edward.

El aludido tardó un poco en contestar, ya que aún no salía de su asombro ante la proposición de su novia hacia Tanya.

-Sí, así es – confirmó. Pero no acotó nada más ya que ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado que en algún momento dormirían todos bajo el mismo techo.

Tanya disimuló su euforia y aparentó pensárselo un poco.

-Está bien – aceptó después de unos minutos – pero realmente me disculpo por darles tantas molestias.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Acompáñame – la instó Bella a seguirla escaleras arriba.

Tanya pasó a lado de Edward sin dirigirle una mirada, en su mente bailaba dichosa.

Luego de dejar instalada a Tanya en la habitación de huéspedes, Bella se reunió con Edward en la sala, tomaron sus bebidas calientes en un silencio tan típico de ellos, cómodo para Bella, mientras que Edward no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que descansaba en la parte de arriba.

Poco después subieron a la habitación que compartían y mientras Bella se metió al baño para ducharse, Edward se recostó en la cama luego de quitarse los pantalones y la camiseta de franela que llevaban, quedándose solo en boxers.

Toda la situación y estrés que había vivido aquel día le pasó factura a su cuerpo quedándose dormido casi al instante.

Un fuerte trueno lo despertó a mitad de la noche. Bella estaba acurrucada a su lado. Al parecer los había envuelto en un montón de mantas ya que apenas y le veía el rostro a su novia. Sonrió con ternura, dejó un beso en su frente y moviéndose un poco tratando de no despertarla se levantó de la cama; tenía mucha sed así que se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Al llegar hasta abajo frunció un poco el ceño ya que la luz estaba encendida, supuso que Bella había olvidado apagarla.

Caminó decidido al lugar para tomar agua y calmar su sed pero nuevamente su cuerpo se paralizó en cuando vio a la persona que estaba ahí.

_Tanya_, enfundada en una pequeña bata de seda que había encontrado en la habitación que ocupaba, estaba de pie a lado de la encimera tomando un vaso de agua, también.

Al percatarse de la presencia del hombre, no pudo más que celebrar su suerte, no conocía muy bien sus hábitos nocturnos, solo había rogado por tener una oportunidad así y al parecer sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

-Lamento si te desperté, pero tenía mucha sed – se disculpó la rubia.

Pero Edward no respondió, sencillamente no podía quitar sus ojos del hermoso cuerpo que tan bien estaba aprendiendo a detallar: su cuello de cisne, su piel suave y tersa, aquellos voluptuosos pechos que no hacían más que llamarlo a que los tocara, esa estrecha cintura que quería envolver entre sus brazos, aquellas perfectas caderas en las que quería sostenerse, esas torneadas piernas que se moría por tener alrededor de sí y esa tapada pero exquisita intimidad que nuevamente se moría por llenar _de él_.

Y esta vez no se detuvo, no pudo hacerlo, aquel cuerpo del pecado lo llamada cual canto de sirena, hipnotizándolo.

Así que con paso decidido se acercó a la rubia, quien intentó poner una expresión de desconcierto aunque lo que realmente quería era reír a carcajadas por su próxima victoria.

Edward tomó con sus manos de manera fuerte pero firmemente el rostro de Tanya y lo acercó al suyo para luego fundirlos en un apasionado, acalorado e intenso beso.

Sus lenguas no se daban tregua, a cual más queriendo vencer la una a la otra, pidiendo su sumisión.

Edward soltó el rostro de la rubia para agarrar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de aquella mujer y apretarlo hacia el suyo.

Definitivamente, decidido a irse al infierno…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Intenso… ¿verdad? Les dije que se desataría el infierno entre estos dos y aquí tienen los resultados o sus inicios por lo menos.**

**¿Cuánto tiempo les dan? Espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
